Platitudes and Incentives
by Loqutor
Summary: When their civilizations are invaded by a powerful empire from an unexplored corner of the galaxy, a Jedi and a Sith must join forces to survive on a remote world.
1. Prologue

_It's one of those moments in every person's life when they know they'll forever remember where they were and what they were doing. Loneva Delban was meeting with her cousin and two friends on Tatooine, discussing...well, the thing that happened almost the exact moment their meeting ended. The whole incident had turned her, in a little over a month's time, from a scared, clingy little girl just barely out of Padawan's robes into a resilient, resourceful survivalist. She didn't even have time to retrieve her personal belongings from her quarters on Tython after the Eternal Fleet hit. The very thought of those filthy Zakuulan Knights rummaging through her personal journals, reading her private thoughts, handling her stuffed nerf, made her skin crawl. People who did not treat life as sacred usually did not treat property as sacred, either._

 _The first hyperspace jump she made was to Nar Shaddaa, where she finally picked up the software upgrade she'd been eyeing for months. If she ever needed to upgrade her cortical implant, now was the time. She outfitted it with a multi-layered encryption router protocol to keep her from being discovered on the holonet. After this, she bought a star chart of the Distant Outer Rim, looking for habitable planets. She discovered one in the Cauldron Nebula, a planet with wildlife and volcanic activity, but no sentient life forms. She bought a subspace transponder as well, and set off for this planet, to make it her base of operations, to prepare herself mentally and physically for the eventual day when she would face the Eternal Empire. True, she knew she would be alone, but she was prepared for that. Funny how things turn out._

 _For Jori Kanath, it was also a day she'd never forget. She was in her private study on Dromund Kaas, ten kilometers outside of Kaas City, when the Fleet came. Her holonet connection had been shut off to prevent any distractions while she wrote her reflections on the positive and negative points of Darth Marr's legal policies-encrypted merely out of habit since Marr had yet to order any political dissidents imprisoned. That was why her first warning of the attack wasn't a news report or a siren, but a jolt through the Force. She felt the bond she had developed with her master, Darth Vargra, being disrupted. It was more alarming than any news report would have been, since the emotional distance from the reporters made the stories less personal. Though Vargra shared few of her views, he had been kind to her. He encouraged her to think for herself, never physically disciplined her, and never made sexual advances toward her-not that she would have objected. Without context, her immediate concern was for him. She wanted to deny it on an intellectual level, but the gap left by the severed Force bond was incontrovertible. When she got the holonet back online, her question was answered: the orbital station where Vargra was at a summit of Sith Lords plotting Force-knows-what was destroyed._

 _She had always been far more of a philosopher than a warrior, and knew she would not stand against the invaders. This made her glad she'd nearly emptied her personal coffers getting her ship retrofitted with an Isotope 5 engine. The moment the last of her camping supplies was loaded into her ship, she took off for a world in the Outer Rim. Nobody else had accessed what little information there was on this world. To her, that was sufficient reason to believe she'd be spending a good deal of time in the solitude she found so delicious. That was when she discovered that the Force has a strange sense of humor._


	2. Chapter 1

The dark-skinned Jedi brings her ship in for a landing on a patch of rock surrounded by jungle. She opens the ramp and steps out, taking in the air. It's a strange mixture of vegetation and sulfur. Her astromech whistles. "Of course I'm worried," she says, "I'm on a planet I've never been to, hiding from an empire we know nothing about, with only a few plant seeds and my lightsabers." It lets out an even longer inquiry. "No, I haven't forgotten your charging station. But I need to scout the perimeter first. We need to see just how hostile the wildlife is." Yet another whistle. "We're far away from any major systems or shipping routes. Honestly, you spend too much time around protocol droids. But if it makes you feel better, I'll set up the sensor grid when I've got the rest of the camp running." The droid blips its approval and starts its own scan, searching for sources of water.

Pacing around the clearing, Loneva hears nothing but the chirping of a few birds. At least a tenth of the sky is taken up by the planet's moon. She'll have to run calculations on its orbit later. Her macrobinoculars identify several large mammals in the jungle, herbivores judging by their teeth. On this note, she decides to set up her camp. She erects a tent, a fire pit, a research station, and a sonic emitter to repel any potentially hostile wildlife. When she thinks her work is done, her droid begins whining and wobbling from side to side. "Fine. You can set up the scanner. Just be quiet about it." It's an obedient enough droid, and goes about its work without any further complaining.

Loneva sits inside the tent and begins meditating, in an attempt to familiarize herself with this new planet and its life. It's not particularly strong with the Force, like Tython, but is still teeming with life. Most of it is benign, probably herbivores living off the abundant plants growing in the highly fertile volcanic ash. Her meditation is interrupted by a tremor that sends her droid into a panic. She scans the horizon with her macrobinoculars, and sees nothing new. Several plumes of smoke rising from volcanoes, but nothing from an impact. "Relax, Teethree, it was just a groundquake. They're bound to happen on a geologically active planet. We'll be fine." As she speaks, she realizes she is talking just as much for her benefit as for the droid's. She's never experienced a groundquake before. Just another thing she'll have to get used to.

Jori's confidence chooses rather strange times to manifest itself. Now is one of those times. She hasn't bothered to turn on her external sensors, so sure is she that she will have this whole planet to herself. The moon is certainly unsettling to look at, but its orbital decay won't be a problem for at least another three thousand years. Her only company is her protocol droid, C2-N5, who much to her relief can be silenced with the flick of a switch. "Mistress Kanath," he says as they land just outside a large patch of jungle, "I believe it would be prudent to scan the planet for other ships."

"Oh, you do, do you?" she refuses to look at him.

"I-I beg your pardon, Mistress! I didn't mean any offense. I merely thought that you had overlooked this routine procedure, but you being you, I suppose you have a very good reason for doing so!"

Still focusing on the landing, Jori puts a touch of irritability into her voice. "My very good reason for doing so is that if someone else is in fact on this planet, I don't want to know about them, and I certainly don't want them to know about me. I look forward to spending this time alone." The ship touches the ground and she glares at her droid. "I enjoy peace and quiet. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably, Mistress Kanath!"

The Sith walks to her ship's entrance, opening the ramp, and steps out, taking in the thick air. The temperature reminds her of Korriban, and the jungle of Dromund Kaas. If the predators here are anything like they are back home, she won't have to worry about them since a few jolts of lightning are usually sufficient to keep them away. "I'll go look around. If you want to run a scan, do so, but don't bother me with the results." She raises a finger. "And again, don't say a word to me until I permit you to do so." The droid simply nods. Jori walks into the jungle, taking in the life force of the creatures inside. One of them, she notices, has a stronger life force than all the others. She walks toward it, curious as to what it is, and using the Force to cloak herself in case it's hostile. When she finally closes in, to her astonishment it's not a predatory creature at all. She sees another human. One with dark skin, wearing form-fitting greaves and a shirt that leaves her arms and most of her midriff uncovered. Even worse, she's headed in Jori's direction. Maybe she can drive her off. She uncloaks herself. The other woman jumps, but continues walking. "What are you doing here?!" the Sith demands.

"I could ask you the same thing," the other woman says back in a Republic accent. "I thought this planet was uninhabited."

"So did I. What business do you have here?"

The other woman rolls her eyes. "Hello and nice to meet you, too."

Jori frowns and ignites her lightsaber. "I'd rather not have to do this, but you give me no choice. Leave this planet. Now."

The woman puts both hands behind her back and pulls out a pair of lightsabers, turning them on. A Jedi? That explains her strong life force. "There's no need for violence, but I will defend myself. This planet's big enough for the both of us."

"Your mere presence bothers me. Leave."

The woman frowns. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jori takes another step forward. "Leave now, Jedi. I will not ask again."

"No."

She casts a bolt of lightning straight at the Jedi, who jumps cleanly out of its path. "Then you will die."

The Jedi lands right in front of her, tries to move her lightsabers closer, and is blocked. "I have no quarrel with you, Sith, but I won't let you kill me just because you want this planet all to yourself."

"My name is Jori Kanath. It's the last one you will ever know." She blasts a wave of Force energy at the Jedi, who rolls across the ground, then stands back up.

"I'm Loneva Delban, and I think you're being totally ridiculous!" she jumps at Jori, swinging her lightsabers furiously.

Jori sends another Force wave at Loneva, this time to slow down her movement. This makes her able to parry all of Loneva's strikes, though they're still too fast for Jori to make an attack of her own. "You will either return to your ship and leave, or you will die!" she growls. Sensing the slow spell wearing off, Jori erects a static barrier around herself and Loneva's sabers bounce off it.

"We don't need to do this," Loneva puts her arms at rest, "We can agree to leave each other alone. Why do you care if I'm here?!"

Jori detonates her barrier, temporarily blinding Loneva and sending a jolt of electricity through her. She lifts her up with the Force, choking her. "I told you to leave, but you didn't listen. Now, Jedi, you will-"

The Sith is silenced by the Jedi's boot catching her right in the chin, breaking her concentration. She spent all her energy on the static barrier and the choke, and can no longer continue the latter. When the Jedi lands on her feet, she takes advantage of Jori's missing shield and uses the Force to pull away her lightsaber, which shuts off as the switch brushes against a rock.

Loneva shuts off and holsters her own lightsabers and picks up the Sith's immobile body, carrying it back to her ship. She puts a pair of Force-resistant stun-cuffs on her and sits her up against a rock. As the Sith starts coming to, she puts the spout of a water bottle by her mouth and squeezes. The Sith swallows it and groans. "Are you awake?"

As Jori takes in her surroundings, her eyes slowly adjust and she sees the face of the Jedi and tries to reach around to hit her. The struggle triggers the cuffs, which sent a stun pulse into her wrists, sapping her energy. "You should have killed me, Jedi. I will make you pay for this insult," she growls half-coherently.

"Now, now...is that any way to treat someone who just spared your life?"

The Sith glares at her with pure menace. She feels her breath stop, and blinks. The cuffs activate again, breaking Jori's concentration. "Good luck getting past those cuffs, Sith. They're controlled by my cortical implant."

"This is my planet," she mutters.

"Says who?"

"Says the Sith Empire. It was unclaimed, and I purchased the deed with my own earnings."

The Jedi laughs. "First of all, I had no way of knowing that. Secondly, I don't recognize your Empire's claim to this world."

"What do you want with me, Jedi?"

Loneva opens a ration packet, dividing its contents onto two trays where Jori can see her. "For starters, telling me why you're here would be nice. I saw no signs of people or machinery."

The Sith bows her head as if she has nothing to lose. "If you must know...I'm hiding from the Eternal Empire."

"Well, that makes two of us," the Jedi says, then holds out both trays of rations.

"The left one," Jori answers. Loneva picks one of the nutrition cubes from it and puts it near Jori's mouth. "Are you serious?" she raises an eyebrow.

"It's the only way you eat. I don't trust you enough to unbind your hands. And I think you can guess what will happen if you bite me."

Jori rolls her eyes, then leans her head forward, biting the cube and pulling it out of Loneva's fingers. "I'm the sort of person who prefers solitude. That's why I don't want you here."

"Too bad," Loneva says, feeding her prisoner another cube. "I'm using this planet as a base of operations."

"Doing what?"

She taps her cortical implant. "I'm a slicer. My head has a direct link to the holonet. Don't worry, I routinely route it through several different networks with seven layers of encryption. Even Zakuul will find it hard to trace me."

"You have an awful lot of confidence in yourself."

"I've been slicing since I was twelve, and I haven't yet been caught," the Jedi says proudly. "I was born to slice."

For the first time since meeting Loneva, Jori smiles. "Funny, I don't recall arrogance being a Jedi trait."

"Well...I'm not really a typical Jedi."

"I figured as much. Most Jedi of your particular skills would be on the front lines." She eats several more bites as Loneva feeds them to her. "Truth be told, I should be defending the Empire myself. But I so dislike being around others. The attack on Dromund Kaas was all the excuse I needed to flee here. I wanted to spend my days sitting alone, reading and writing."

The Jedi looks intrigued. "You're a writer?"

Jori nods. "I mostly write political theory, though I have been known to do a work of fiction here or there."

"Oh, what sort of fiction?"

Jori swallows the last cube on the tray. "Historical, mostly. I specialize in the era of Tulak Hord."

"Have you published anything?"

A laugh. Progress. "Oh, I'd never publish my political theories. I would have been exiled at best."

"But did you publish other works?"

"Not under my proper name, no. My historical fiction didn't sell too well. People seem to prefer the era of Naga Sadow." She seems unaware that she's blushing.

"So, what DID sell?" Jori doesn't answer, but her blush deepens. "Oh, did you write steamy romance novels?"

"That's none of your concern!" she looks away.

"Maybe you can tell me some other time." Loneva casts her gaze at the sky. "It's getting to be night, from the looks of things."

"So you will be releasing me now?" Jori asks.

"I don't think so. Though I could put a modified version of the stun cuffs on your ankle and remove them from your wrists so you can go about your daily activities and sleep comfortably." The Sith looks to the side. "And don't think of trying anything when I'm asleep. It's configured to kill you if my heart stops or if you use the Force to tamper with it."

Jori smiles. "There may be hope for you yet, Jedi."


	3. Chapter 2

Jori awakes the next morning a meter from Loneva. She takes a moment to look her captor over. Were it not for the situation, she thinks, she would find her quite attractive. It's been years since she had a lover. She did have a one-night-stand with Darth Acina the previous month, and she did spend a month with a rather handsome Mandalorian, but both of those were meant from the beginning to be mere diversions, to be research for her writing projects. For a fleeting moment, she wonders what has become of her flings. Had Acina perished with the rest of the Dark Council? Had Malgin's clan stood against the Eternal Empire? Perhaps Loneva could find out for her.

She stands, pulling open a package of the tasteless rations. Bland food stifles her imagination. Two bites are all she can tolerate before she wanders off into the jungle, taking one of Loneva's scanning tools. There were several plants safe for human consumption. She pulls out a handful of roots, cuts down a stalk of beans, and picks several low-hanging fruits, eating one on the way back. It has a tart, thick taste, and leaves a spicy scent after she swallows. This is what she needs. Plenty more of all these plants grow nearby. She returns to the camp and finds Loneva still asleep. Even if she could escape the infernal bracelet around her ankle, turning on the Jedi would be unwise. Too many Sith had met their ends due to carelessness. They were spoken of on Korriban as examples of what not to do.

The only question is, what _should_ she be doing with the Jedi? Should she simply fly to another part of the planet where she will not be bothered by her Force presence? Possibly. Then she remembers her brief trip on Malastare V, which Darth Vargra had ordered her to undergo. Her confidence had suffered a terrible blow when she found she had to spend entire days just finding enough to eat. That was no way to live. Vargra had used that to show her that she needed allies and underlings.

His lesson is undeniable, no matter how she tries to reason it. She needs the Jedi, and the Jedi needs her. They will need to put aside their respective pride and distrust, no matter how uncomfortable it gets. Just as she reaches this decision, the object of her mental turmoil awakens. "Oh, hello. Almost forgot you were here."

Should she be friendly back? No, misguided as their Code may be, Jedi are not fools. She would certainly be suspicious. "I thought Jedi encouraged early awakenings."

Loneva yawns. "They do. But I'm not under a Master anymore. I enjoy sleeping in."

"You can have some of that fruit for breakfast. It's quite tantalizing, and it's safe." Loneva stares at her. "Goodness, have you forgotten already? If you die, I die. Why would I poison you?"

"Good point." The Jedi stands up and bites into it. "Mmm! Now this _is_ delicious! Where did you find it?"

"On a tree in the jungle. There's plenty more. If you'd adjust the settings on my ankle bracelet ever so slightly, I'd be willing to get us some meat."

Loneva nods, closing her eyes briefly. "Alright, it's off the anti-struggle setting. Go forth, mighty hunter."

The Sith glares at her. "I am not yours to command. I would sooner forfeit my life than submit to bondage-especially to a Jedi."

Jori can feel her blood boil as the Jedi puts a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Sithy, if you want to leave, you are free to do so at any time. Your ankle bracelet will shut off when you are more than a parsec away, and you will be able to remove it without consequence. It's nothing more than a safety measure."

"No," she says, just managing to conceal her rage, "I've decided to stay. Like it or not, we need each other, and we have a greater, common enemy out there."

"You really mean it?" Jori nods, not daring to speak another word. "In that case…" Loneva shuts her eyes again and the device falls off the Sith's ankle.

Jori blinks. "I...I was not expecting that."

"If we're gonna scratch out a living here, the first thing we have to do is trust one another," she says, patting her on the shoulder. "Why not start there?"

"That...is not what I was taught about trust. Or about Jedi. I don't know what to say."

"Then I'll give you some time to think up words while I get our holonet link established. And thanks for the fruit. It was delicious." She wanders off to her ship.

Jori stands, frozen. How could it be so easy? This goes against everything she knows about the Jedi. Loneva had said she was different, but doesn't everyone? A Jedi who could subdue her in a fight was certainly not weak or stupid, either. What could it all mean? She shakes her head. No. No more of this. Getting caught up in her thoughts was what had relegated her to the ranks of the minor Sith for so many years. Time will tell what she needs to know. In the meantime, she decides simply to go along and make the most of their joint situation. She returns to her own ship, and comes back levitating a refrigeration unit to their camp. It already has nerf tenderloin, ready to be cooked.

"What's that?" Loneva asks as she clacks away furiously on her keyboard.

"The flavor of life. Meat gives us vigor, renews our muscles, and speaks to us on a basic level. It was everything to our ancestors."

The Jedi nods. "If you insist."

Jori sets up a spit for the campfire. "Could I...could I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you check the holonet to see what's happened to Dromund Kaas?"

Loneva presses a finger to her cortical implant for a few moments. "The Dark Council has lost five members fighting off the Eternal Empire. Half the navy has been destroyed. The Republic isn't doing any better." She looks up. "I'm sorry. There's only so much I can make out. It's still quite chaotic."

"Don't bother," Jori says, "I knew it was stupid of me to ask so early." Her voice grows softer, more bitter. "I just wish I weren't such a coward. I should be there, fighting the Zakuulans off."

The Jedi walks over to her. "Don't think like that. You know your limitations, and there's no sense in you getting yourself killed for nothing."

Jori is taken aback. Empathy, from a Jedi? To a civilian, maybe, but not a Sith. No, she won't believe it. It's just Loneva trying to force their alliance. "Don't patronize me."

"Sorry." Loneva sighs, "Is there anything else you need from your ship? I'd be happy to get it for you."

"Nothing right now. Do whatever you wish." For reasons she cannot fathom, the moment Loneva walks off, Jori regrets her tone. Funny, she feels no guilt berating and threatening her droid. No, she needs to stop thinking so much. That's always been her weakness. It's why she comes up with such paranoid theories about people's whereabouts when she doesn't hear from them, or fears the worst when a friend shows up late on the few times she dares to experience Kaas City's nightlife.

Jori heads into the jungle in a perpendicular direction to Loneva's path. Perhaps it's time to learn more about the fauna of this planet. She comes across a small primate-like creature, and approaches it slowly. It chatters at her. "Hello there, little one," she says, smiling at it. "Who are you?" The creature plucks a small fruit from its tree and throws it at her. "Hey now, there's no need for that!" It screeches and throws another fruit, hitting her in the forehead. "Alright, that's enough!" She picks the fruit off the ground and throws it back at the creature. It bursts, covering its fur in purple juice. The little monkey chatters again at her and climbs higher into the tree, away from her. "Serves you right."

"Are you seriously arguing with a monkey?"

Jori nearly jumps out of her robes. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm going for a walk. What does it look like?" The Jedi has a smug smile on her face.

"Wipe that look off your face, Jedi," Jori orders.

"The question is, what are you doing?"

The Sith spins around and glares at the Jedi. "Yes! You win! I was arguing with a non-sentient creature a fifth my size, and fighting it on its own terms. Happy?!"

Loneva nods. "I am. This is a side of you I didn't expect to see. I like it."

Though their camp is not in need of it, and it's likely to spoil anyway, Jori begins picking more fruit. "I don't need your approval, Jedi. Only your cooperation."

"This is refreshing to see. Here, I thought that Sith were cruel, vindictive, and humorless. You proved me wrong, and I'm glad about it."

Jori stops in the middle of pulling off a budding specimen. "You...what?"

Loneva approaches her. "I said, I'm finding it easier to adjust to the idea of spending more time with you on this planet. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no, no, I don't."

"Tell me more about this appreciation you have for animals."

Jori clears her throat. "I'm not sure what else there is to say. I like animals. They're honest in their interactions with others, they usually mean well, and they don't bother you with stupid questions."

Loneva rolls her eyes. "Was that directed at me?"

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that," Jori says, a little too quickly. "You...haven't asked me any truly stupid questions. I'm just saying that once you understand them, animals respect your boundaries."

Loneva starts picking a handful of fruit herself. "Did you ever have any pets of your own?"

"Yes. When I was at the Academy on Korriban, I tamed a wild tuk'ata. He was my closest friend during those days. He would often bring me smaller animals that he'd killed. When I finished my daily studies, I would go to his den and train him. He knew when my mood needed improving. Most of all, he warned me when one of my fellow students was plotting to kill me."

"What happened to him?" the Jedi asks, clearly interested.

"One of the Overseers learned of him, and killed him," She opens and closes her eyes swiftly, as if something got in them. "They said my bond with him was weakening me."

"I'm so sorry," Loneva reaches a hand out to touch Jori's shoulder.

She swats it away. "Don't be. They were right."

Loneva finally puts her hand on Jori's shoulder. "No they weren't. Compassion is not a weakness. That tuk'ata was your ally."

Though she shakes her head, Jori makes no effort to remove Loneva's hand. "I should have sensed the ambush. Had I been more studious with the Force, he would not have been killed."

Loneva puts her other hand on Jori's other arm. "Stop blaming yourself. That tuk'ata loved you. I'm sure the time that he was your pet was the highlight of his life. His loyalty is proof of that."

Jori turns her head to the ground, tears dripping out of her eyes. Damn this Jedi, getting her into such a moment of weakness. She sniffs a couple times. "Maybe you're right." Without another word, Loneva wraps her arms around Jori, embracing her warmly and rubbing her back. Jori doesn't fight her. She just lets the tears flow until she's content. "We should get back to the camp now."


	4. Chapter 3

"I do not see the point of this exercise," Jori says irritably.

"Nobody does at first," Loneva tells her, "I had a rather cheeky way of putting it as a Padawan. 'There is no emotion, there is boredom. There is no ignorance, there is endless repetition.'"

"And what changed your mind?"

Loneva clasps Jori's hands. "I simply reminded myself that giving up was the only failure."

"I do not give up. I simply refuse to learn something I already know. And I don't enjoy being this close to you, for the same reason I don't think you enjoy being this close to me." She turns her head away from Loneva.

"First of all," the Jedi says sternly, "You do NOT know how to use a lightsaber properly. Don't get me wrong, your mastery of the Force is quite impressive, but you need to diversify your knowledge. Combining disparate principles can produce interesting and insightful results."

Jori moves her lightsaber up and down once. "And secondly?"

Loneva steps away from Jori. "You're right. We should find a better way to keep clean. The power reserves on our ships won't last forever, and we need to at least have enough left for takeoff."

"The river we found is drinkable, but not at all deep enough for bathing. There's bound to be plenty of hot springs on a planet this geologically active. I've been sponging myself for a month, and it's getting tiresome."

"Alright, let's go." They start off into the vegetation, and Loneva adjusts her cortical implant to enable her to see in infrared. She looks in the direction of the nearest volcano. "Looks like there's a floe in there leading from it. Let's look along that path."

"I'm surprised you can see it. Given how hot it is, I'd think there would be quite a bit of interference."

"Oh, it doesn't all melt into one color at one point. At least, not at any temperature that humans can survive."

Jori smirks. "Careful then. People have been known to die in hot springs"

"My implant can measure external temperatures. We'll be fine."

A few minutes of silence, then Jori pipes up. "So how did you get your implant, anyway? Were you injured? Did you have a disease?"

"No. I just figured it would come in useful with all the slicing I do. The model I bought came standard with environmental probes. I just need a few software upgrades every now and then, and I'm good to go."

"I see," Jori says, "And has it had any sort of impact on your Jedi training?"

Loneva shakes her head, walking along the likely path for a hot spring. "The Force gives me all the advantage I need in terms of reflex. I can interface with any machine that has a holonet connection, but the Force doesn't cross over with that. I can't persuade a droid with the Force like I can an organic. I can reprogram them, but that takes far longer."

"I'm not sure I could do that. I've never relished the idea of surgery." Jori shudders. "Having my kidney repositioned was intimidating enough."

"It's not for everyone," Loneva says, then speeds up her walking. She taps her implant, sending it back to normal vision. "There we are! One hot spring. Internal temperature...forty-five degrees centigrade. No traces of basalt or sulfur. Yes, I'd say this is safe." All of a sudden, she rips her clothes off and tosses them aside as if Jori isn't even there. "Last one in's bantha fodder!"

Jori stares at Loneva all this time, then puts up a weak Force wall to shield herself from the splash. "Loneva...you're naked."

The Jedi tilts her head to the side inquisitively. "Of course I am. How else am I supposed to get clean?"

"Still, it's…"

She laughs. "Don't tell me you've never seen a naked woman before. Do you not have mirrors on your ship?"

"I do, but…"

"You wear a towel right after getting out of the 'fresher?"

"No, I use a sonic dryer. And I actually have seen a naked woman before. Myself and...others."

Loneva laughs. "Then what are you afraid of? You're the one who's wanted to take a real bath so badly. Come on in. The water is lovely."

"Alright then…" she puts her hands to her belt, then looks at Loneva. "Do you mind?"

The Jedi rolls her eyes and turns around. "If you insist."

Jori pulls off her clothes slowly and methodically, setting them in a neat pile on the rock before stepping into the water. "Alright, you can look now."

Loneva turns back around. Jori is submerged up to her neck, her arms covering her breasts even under the water. She simply shakes her head and sits down on a nearby rock, running water over her body. The Sith scrubs herself underneath the water. Loneva reaches out of the spring, grabbing a small rag out of a patch from her belt and soaks it in the water. "Jori?"

"Yes?"

She holds the cloth up. "Would you like me to wash your back for you?"

Jori feels her face grow warmer. From being in the spring, of course. Thins the blood, so naturally more is running to her face. "B-by all means." She faces away and feels a tingle shoot through her body as Loneva's rag-clad hand touches her back

"What's wrong? Too rough?"

"N-no. Just fine." She forces herself to straighten up and enjoy the treatment. Had she told herself a month earlier that she would make herself this vulnerable in a Jedi's presence, she'd have laughed. Yet here she is. And the strangest part is, she doesn't feel the slightest bit unsafe with Loneva around. The backstabbing ways of her fellow Sith should have made her wary, but despite this, and despite Loneva's all but taking her prisoner a month ago, she feels nothing of the sort. There is a story told of a bank robber in Coronet who took thirty people hostage for a week. He was later apprehended, but his captives petitioned the Corellian government for leniency, and according to rumor some even corresponded with him while he was in prison. "Coronet Syndrome", Republic psychologists called it. Jori doubts she has it since her captivity lasted mere hours, and she could have left anytime.

"There. All clean," Loneva announces.

Jori turns around. "Is it...would you like me to do yours now?"

"Sure, go ahead." Loneva faces away. Had this been a month earlier, she would have been surprised at Jori's gentleness. Now, she knows that her Sith exterior doesn't go further than her skin. Jori is a caring person who's just been told she can't show it. That's why Loneva doesn't tease her anymore. She wants to see Jori express that part of herself more, and will do what it takes to coax it out. While plotting this, she barely notices that the water's surface has become very disturbed or that Jori's breathing has gotten faster. She does hear a small grunt. "Everything okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Have I gotten all the spots you wanted done?"

Loneva nods, then stands up. She notices Jori take a look at her breasts, then look away. Not surprising, since most everybody stares at first. "I'm gonna head back to camp now," she says, bundling up her clothes and carrying them under her arm back through the jungle, as if walking around naked were perfectly ordinary to her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Jori replies. She would add that she'll be fully dressed, too, but Loneva's backside is just too entrancing. When she realizes what she's doing, she slaps herself in the face and gets out of the water, drying off. Did Loneva realize what she'd done while scrubbing her back? Probably not, considering her reaction, or rather lack thereof. "Let's hope it stays that way," she says out loud, mostly to herself.

She rises out of the water and dresses herself. When she arrives back at camp, Loneva is already there and fully dressed. Well, as fully as she ever dresses, and meditating. She paces for a few moments, debating whether or not to disturb the Jedi. The decision is made for her when Loneva opens her eyes and looks at her. "Hello, Jori. Is there something you need?"

The Sith looks at her. "You said your cybernetic enhancements interface with the Holonet?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Could you look up a few individuals for me?"

Loneva nods. "Establishing a secure connection now. What are their names?"

"The first one is a Mandalorian named Malgin Wardack."

It takes a few moments. "Alright, let's see...ah, here. It looks like Clan Wardack ran into the Eternal Fleet above Dantooine. They were completely destroyed, but managed to take two ships with them."

Jori nods. "I see. Could you also look up Darth Acina of the Dark Council?"

This search goes much faster. "Two Dark Council members, Darth Marr and Darth Imperius, made an incursion into Wild Space to investigate the disappearance of several Imperial outposts. They were captured. Marr was killed and his corpse was returned to Dromund Kaas an hour ahead of the Eternal Fleet's arrival. Imperius was not heard from and is missing, presumed dead. The remaining Council members ruthlessly fought the Eternal Empire's invasion, but all were killed save Acina, who declared herself Empress of the Sith. Her claim has yet to be challenged." She looks up at Jori. "Who were these people to you?"

Jori sits, staring at the ground. "If you really must know, they were my lovers. For a time."

Loneva gives a lewd grin. "You had a whole Mandalorian clan? I think I've really misjudged you."

The Sith gives her an icy glare. "Don't be ridiculous. I only had Malgin, and he was the second in command."

"Oh, and how was he?"

Jori lets out a small laugh. "For someone so large and muscular, he was rather poorly-endowed."

Loneva joins in the laughing. "But did he know how to use it?"

"No," Jori says, and her laughing grows louder.

"Let me guess...he had a big ego, binge drank tihaar, and carried the largest weapon he could find."

"How did you know?"

"I know the type. They're a credit a dozen in this galaxy."

Jori laughs again. "That was a rhetorical question."

"So, what were you doing with him? I'm sure there's an interesting story there."

"Oh, not particularly. I'd accepted a commission from Darth Imperius to write a piece on the overlaps between Sith and Mandalorian culture. So, I went to their Enclave in Kaas City and sought his clan out. They agreed to take me aboard if I did my part in battle. Malgin expressed sexual interest in me, and I thought getting involved with him would give me an even greater insight into their culture."

"Did it?"

Jori shakes her head. "Not terribly. All that really happened was that when the mood struck him, he would take me aside, lift my robe, and have his way with me. It wasn't unenjoyable, but it was hardly memorable. It got to the point that I would do my writing on my datapad while he went at me. I doubt if he ever even noticed. I was only with his clan for a month before I got all the information I needed."

Loneva raises an eyebrow. "You don't call that an interesting story?"

"Well, I'm used to people tuning me out in mid-conversation. That's all."

The Jedi pats her on the knee. "They're short-sighted fools if they do that." Jori smiles. "How about Darth Acina? That's got to be an equally interesting story. I'm sure not every Imperial can brag they bagged a Dark Council member."

"Oh, there's not much to tell there. I met her at a party my Master hosted. She wasn't a Council member at the time, though she was a Darth. She took interest in me, we spent the night in bed together, she served me breakfast, and I haven't heard from her since."

"And how was she?" Loneva leans forward, clearly interested.

Jori's eyes widen and she nods slowly as she speaks. "Quite good. Not the best I've ever had, but she really knew what she was doing. And for a human, she has a rather long, thick tongue."

Loneva laughs. "Stop it, now you're making me want her!"

"Perhaps not trying to get her comm frequency was a mistake, now that she's Empress."

The Jedi goes serious. "No, that's a good thing. Don't you think the Eternal Empire would love to get so valuable a hostage as the Empress' girlfriend?"

"I was only joking. Nothing could have happened between me and Acina. Even if it had, she would be too busy managing the day-to-day affairs of the Empire to pay me any attention. But that night with her, that was memorable, and knowing that I bedded the Empress herself will always make me proud."

The Jedi nods. "As well it should."

"So, how about you? Have you had any romantic conquests?" Jori raises a brow.

"I'm a Jedi," Loneva says, keeping her face straight.

"But hardly a traditional one. Do you really expect me to believe you've kept your legs closed all these years?"

Loneva sighs. "No. Because I haven't."

"Then tell me."

"Well...first, when I was a teenager, I had a huge crush on my cousin Darya. We kissed once, and one thing led to another. Then her dad walked in, so we pretended we were swapping clothes. That brought us to our senses, and we never went further than kissing after that. Just for practice, mind you. Then I got sent off to the Jedi Academy on Tython. My roommate there was a Twi'lek named Pentri, and one night she decided to teach me how to dance. I was so entranced by the way her hips moved, the way her body seemed to snake around, I couldn't help myself. I pounced on her. She seemed surprised at first, but then decided to go with it. We made love every night for a whole month before one of the Masters walked in on us. He made me meditate underneath a cold waterfall for seven hours, and re-assigned me to solitary quarters."

Jori smiles. "At least you didn't find your whole time on Tython a dreary bore."

"Well, it's like that for a reason. Trying to jump into the 'cool' things is like trying to learn a language without knowing its alphabet."

The Sith shakes her head. Perhaps another time. "Any others?"

"Yes. There was also Viiro. He was a Sith I met on Makeb. The only person ever to catch me slicing, but purely by accident. He walked in on me while I was standing at the terminal and challenged me to a fight. Our skill was roughly even, and he asked me on the spot to marry him. I considered my mission too important to make him suspicious, so I agreed." She looks away, glad that her complexion hides her blushing. "He taught me things I'd never known before. He...whipped me, shocked me, choked me, made me beg for him in me...the most shocking part was when I discovered I liked it. I would have stuck around, but I had a mission to complete, so I faked my death and left. A few months later, I had a fling with a Zabrak soldier named Myhiss. She once invited five of her squadmates-all female-over, and the six of them accosted me at once. I just can't describe how overwhelming it was. And given how sore I was the next day, it was clear that they'd carried on even after I passed out. Myhiss and I didn't last much longer because she wanted _me_ to torture _her_ , and I just wasn't up to it. We parted on good terms."

Now Jori grins. "Who'd have figured? Miss Jedi loves getting beaten. You didn't seem at all the type."

Loneva give a smirk. "Never said I wasn't."

"Anyone else?"

"The only really significant one was Staci. She was cute and petite, and was a woman in every way… except one."

Jori glances sideways. "What do you mean?"

"You really can't guess?"

The Sith's eyes go wide. "I see. How was she?"

"She knew what she was doing...and she was _huge_."

"How come that didn't last?"

Loneva shrugs her shoulders. "No chemistry. We did sleep together whenever we ran into each other, but I haven't seen her for six months."

"Do you ever miss any of your old lovers?"

"I miss Pentri," Loneva nods. "She was so sweet and kind. But she lost her life defending Tython from the Empire."

Jori nods back. "That was a dark day in our history. We were only there because we allowed ourselves to be manipulated."

Loneva shrugs again. "The past is the past. What can you do?"

"Ensure it stays the past. That's why I'm still here with you."

Loneva leans forward, wrapping her arms around the Sith. "Good to know you have your priorities straight."

Jori hugs back. Any excuse to feel Loneva's breasts against her own. "That's all thanks to you." When the hug finally breaks, she stands up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner for two to cook. Please tell me you're not a vegetarian."

"Nope."

"Then you're in for a real treat."


	5. Chapter 4

"So, if you sense they're about to do a Force choke, how do you block it?" Jori quizzes Loneva as they sit outside their tent.

"Disrupt their line of sight."

Jori nods. "Very good."

"And how do you block an overhead slash from a double-wielder?"

"Sidestep so that their other saber would have to cross them to hit you."

Loneva smiles. "Yes, I'd say you've got that down quite nicely."

"I know I'm improving, but I know my skill's nowhere near yours with a lightsaber," Jori admits.

"I could teach you to double wield. I have materials for another lightsaber," Loneva offers.

"I'd rather not," Jori shakes her head. "I'm uncomfortable enough using a lightsaber at all as it is. I prefer the Force itself. My lightsaber, as I'm sure you've seen, is primarily for show and emergencies."

"And yet I managed to defeat you and take you hostage," the Jedi points out. "Seriously, you need to improve your lightsaber skills."

"I could defend myself from you now, with how well I know you."

"That's the problem. We won't be fighting each other sincerely. The people that we do fight, we'll barely know," Loneva says.

"You do have a point," Jori admits, "But for now, I'd like to take a break from fighting training."

"And to do what?"

The Sith shrugs. "Maybe we could make a return visit to civilization. Incognito, of course."

"I don't know. According to my latest Holonet scans, the Eternal Empire is offering bounties for those Jedi and Sith who were not killed in the initial attack and have not registered with the Knights of Zakuul. We're both wanted women."

"But there are thousands of us," Jori reasons, "And neither of us has made strikes against the Eternal Empire. I doubt our pictures will be the most prominently circulated. So long as we can avoid using our real names and have the proper credentials, we should be left alone. I'm sure a top-notch slicer like you could handle those."

Loneva nods. "I could. What do you want to do back there, anyway?"

"There's a clothing store on Nar Shaddaa that I'm quite fond of. I'd like to see what's in this year."

"Really? That doesn't sound like you."

Jori is practically pleading now. Even she has to wonder why she's not threatening instead. "I promise, if I do purchase anything, it will be untraceable."

Loneva sighs. "Very well. But we'll need to take my ship. I just got the registry tags switched. No other way we'll be able to land."

"Understood. Let me get my credit stash from my ship, and we can go."

While Jori is retrieving her money, Loneva sets up a defensive turret to protect the camp. Soon, the Sith is in her ship, sitting down on the couch with a small pouch of credit chips and reading her datapad. Loneva lifts off and starts putting in a course for Nar Shaddaa. As soon as the ship slips into hyperspace, she is no longer needed at the controls, so she sits down next to Jori. "What are you reading?"

The Sith angles her datapad so that Loneva can't see it. "Nothing of consequence to you."

"If it's not of consequence, why don't you show me?" She leans closer.

"No."

Loneva snatches the datapad out of Jori's hand and reads aloud from it. "'But why?' Nooga asked, his fingers caressing Salyk's chest. 'Why can't we tell our wives what we're doing?' Salyk gently brushed Nooga's glistening, muscular lekku. 'Because all this would fall apart. So for now, let's just focus on what we have.' He lay down on the bed, sticking his taut round ass in the air and…" She bursts out laughing as Jori, plainly irritated, snatches the datapad back. "You're reading trashy male-on-male human Twi'lek erotica?"

"It helps me relax, alright?" Her cheeks go a little red, though it doesn't look like a blush of embarrassment.

"Hey, if that's what gets you off, I'm not judging. But why such bad writing?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Because it's easy to process, and it keeps my mind occupied. You meditate, I read about men cheating on their wives with each other."

"Please tell me you're not drawing inspiration from this stuff," Loneva says, "I'm sure you're a much better writer than that."

"I am," Jori says, sounding perfectly nonchalant, "But the author of this story owns a fancy penthouse in Kaas City and has servants attend to her every need. Not slaves, servants. Just because something is well-written doesn't mean it sells. The inverse is sadly just as true."

"Is that a touch of bitterness I hear in your voice?" Loneva scoots closer to her.

"No, it's a lot of bitterness. I hated being relegated to the shadows so much. True, I made enough to get by, but a bit of acknowledgement every now and then would be preferable."

"Did you bring any of your writing with you?" the Jedi asks.

"Of course. A writer's work is never done."

"And what do you most want to be known for?"

"My historical fiction. I'm proudest of the novel I wrote that took place during the second settling of Dromund Kaas. For that, I researched early pioneering techniques, from settlement-building to mining. It was like seeing the development of an economy from pastoral to modern. But the best part was getting inside the head of an ambitious settler, trying to imagine what drove him, what he had in mind for his wife and children."

Loneva leans toward Jori. "That sounds very interesting. Would you be willing to furnish me with a copy?"

The Sith shrugs. "I don't see the harm. Give me your pad." She links the two together, transmitting the book. "Read it whenever you like. I'll probably never publish it anyway."

Loneva walks off to her bedroom. "I think I'll read it now. It's still another two days to Nar Shaddaa." She looks to Jori. "There's instant meals in the cabinet over there. Help yourself. The 'fresher's next to the bedroom. Sleep anywhere you like."

The last part makes Jori freeze in her reading. Does the Jedi really mean that? It's a tempting prospect, but probably not. She'll sleep on the couch tonight.

When the ship arrives near Nar Shaddaa, a chime sounds, pulling Loneva away from the novel. Jori is still sleeping. She actually looks...cute? Purely on impulse, she strokes the Sith's hair and pats her head before going into the cockpit. As she approaches the planet, the voice coming over the comm sounds different than normal. "Unknown vessel, this is the Nar Shaddaa Eternal Port Authority. Identify yourself, your cargo, and your business."

The voice awakens Jori. "Loneva, what's happening?"

She presses the mute button on the comm. "We're here. Let me do the talking, I can handle this." She unmutes the mic. "My name is Rajell Barith. My ship is the _Rough Service_ , registration number NZ-1448R. I have no cargo. I'm just here to do a little window-shopping with my wife." Jori snorts, but bites her tongue.

A few seconds pass in silence. " _Rough Service_ , your credentials check out. Proceed to port G. Docking fee is 200 Republic credits, 150 Imperial credits, or 40 Zakuulan credits."

"Roger that, port authority. _Rough Service_ out." She sets in the auto-docking program and gets two casual sets of clothes out of her closet, handing one to Jori along with a flimsiplast card explaining their cover stories. "Put this on. It'll help us blend in."

The Sith begins changing as soon as Loneva is out of her range of vision. "The _Rough Service_? Your wife? That's your cover story?"

"Hey, I'm plenty imaginative," Loneva says, "The goal is to be believable. What's more believable than two women admiring clothes together? Besides, it's technically true."

"You plan to do some slicing here, don't you?" Jori presses, strapping the drab brown belt with a brass buckle over the long grey sweater.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" Loneva emerges, wearing a white t-shirt underneath a bright orange jacket with several red stripes along the sleeve.

"Because that's what you do. I don't personally disapprove, I just don't want you to get caught."

Loneva pulls a couple fingerless rancor-leather gloves over her hands. "Never have been. At least, not by anybody skilled."

Jori adjusts the dark green greaves and picks up the red purse that came with the outfit, putting her credits in it. "You'd better not get caught by anyone. You're my wife, remember?"

The Jedi winks, beckoning her to the exit. "Of course, dear." They step out and Loneva gives twice the credits necessary to the customs officer. "I want it to shine when we're back," she says when he looks quizzically at her.

As the two of them walk out of the port and into view of the kilometers of neon signs all around, Loneva clasps Jori's hand. The Sith feels a tingle shooting through her body-a not at all unpleasant one. She doesn't object, since they do have a cover to maintain. "The place I wanted to check out is Picarrat's. I've only been there once, and that was quite some time ago, so I hardly remember where it is."

"Just stay close to me, and you'll be fine," Loneva assures her. "We're heading to the taxi stand first, and we'll catch a cab to the Promenade. That's where we'll find everything we need. All the reliable vendors are there, there's holocoms, two restaurants, and the Slippery Slopes Cantina. Who knows, we may even be able to get some information."

"The Promenade it is." A taxi lands at the stand and they climb in. Jori feels her heart thump as the small craft forces her to constantly press against Loneva. Her breathing speeds up. To her amazement, the Jedi is perfectly still. On a whim, she leans against her, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Trying to maintain appearances?" Loneva whispers to her.

Jori nods. "We need to go the extra parsec." She feels quite comfortable. Loneva puts an arm around her shoulder, eliciting a content sigh from the Sith. Why is she enjoying this so? She's falling into character. Yes, of course, that must be it. Her impressions of Dark Council members and Republic Senators always made her a popular attraction at Academy parties. There was something comforting about simply being able to slip into another persona at will, to say things she could not say as Jori Kanath, the untitled Sith. She goes over her card again. Now, she is Gildia Mavoss, adopted daughter of House Thul on Alderaan, married to Rajell Barith of House Organa, a move that caused both of their parents to disown them. A Thul married to an Organa? Unthinkable!

The taxi came to a halt, forcing Jori's head off Loneva's shoulder. "We're here," she says, patting the Sith on her thigh. They disembark and walk toward the Promenade. "I want to get my slicing out of the way first, so why don't you go ahead and look at the clothes?"

"Works for me." Jori reluctantly lets go of Loneva's hand and wanders up the ramp to the Upper Promenade. She spies Picarrat's in the distance and heads toward it. A hologram shows a model wearing the different dresses available. An off-the-shoulder dark red dress catches her eye. The price tag? Not too bad. She continues looking at the selections. She sees a white halter dress with a slit down the front to show cleavage. That would look good on Loneva.

As she internally debates, a clerk from the store approaches her. "Hello, Miss!", the smartly-dressed Zabrak says. "Welcome to Picarrat's! What are you looking to buy today?"

"Well…" she reminds herself of her cover story, and gives a description of Loneva to him. "What do you have that my wife and I would look good together in?"

He beckons her. "I've got just the thing! You know, some people think it's cute when couples dress alike, but personally I think it's tacky. For you, I recommend a sleeveless blue v-neck top, a black knee-length skirt, a black nerf leather belt with a silver buckle, and black patent shoes. For her, I'd go with a green short-sleeved button-down shirt with a pair of tan shorts and white high heels."

Time has apparently gone faster as Jori feels a kiss on her cheek and looks up to see Loneva standing over her. "Hello, dear," she says, smiling.

"Hi," Loneva says, "How's the shopping going?"

"This fine gentleman was making recommendations for us. I think his idea for a casual outfit is pretty good so far."

"Oh?" The Jedi smiles.

"Come, I'll show you." Loneva puts on the recommended outfit. She stumbles out, only to show just how little practice she's had walking in high heels.

"Perhaps something flatter on the bottom?" the Zabrak clerk suggests. It works well, and Jori's outfit is just as happily received. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Loneva tries to suggest something, but Jori puts a finger over her lips. "Not now, Rajell. You know this is my area of expertise." The Jedi sighs and nods. "I was hoping to see what you had in terms of formal wear."

"Certainly." He walks them over to the dresses, then turns to Jori. "Anything catch your eye?"

She picks out the dresses she was looking at earlier for herself and Loneva. "If you don't mind, we'd like to try these on." The clerk points them to the dressing room. Loneva takes off her jacket and shirt without hesitation, then unhooks her bra. Jori watches her in the mirror, unable to take her eyes off her large, perky breasts until they are covered by the halter. She struggles to get it in place. "Here, let me help." Jori pulls the back over Loneva's neck, her hands resting on her shoulders. "There," she says, pointing to the mirror, "Looks lovely, don't you think?"

"It does," Loneva says, "But it's a bit tight in the bust."

"Really?"

"Yes," Loneva grabs Jori's hand, slipping it between the fabric and her breast. "Feel that?"

Jori stands directly behind Loneva so her face is hidden from the mirror. "I...I do. I'm sure they could make an alteration." She quickly pulls her hands back and Loneva puts her original outfit back on. They explain the alteration to the clerk, who offers to have it done for free and ready in an hour, so they head down to the Promenade while they wait.

Loneva orders two glaze-creams for them, which they eat in a corner. "You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"How a quiet-loving introvert like you has such a keen eye for fashion and a fondness for upper-mid-tier clothing. That hardly seems your style."

Jori shrugs. "I never really gave it that much thought, but you do have a point. I actually handle myself quite well at parties. Jokes come naturally to me in social settings, probably because my lack of social skills makes me less afraid of pushing the envelope. I can carry on conversations, sometimes a little too well, and may or may not have danced on a few tables. The only thing is, I find being around other people to be exhausting. Reading and writing in a quiet setting restores my energy."

"You know," Loneva smirks, "Had you been given the proper upbringing, you would have made a pretty good Jedi."

The Sith tilts her head. "Is it normal in the Republic for your people to insult their spouses?"

"It was just a joke."

"Sorry. I guess it's lost on me." She looks down.

Loneva pats Jori on the shoulder. "You'll learn in time."

Jori looks directly at the Jedi. "Loneva, I…"

"Yes?"

I'm in love with you. I think you're gorgeous. I touch myself when we're in the bath together. I love pretending to be your wife. I want to sleep in your bed with you tonight. I want to feel our naked bodies pressed together. I want to suck on your beautiful breasts. I want to kiss you all the way home. She thinks all of these things, but says none of them. "I really like this flavor you picked."

The Jedi smiles, as if she knows that's not what Jori wanted to say. "Well, you've got good taste in clothes, I've got good taste in glaze-cream."

"Guess so." They finish the rest of their treat in silence, then Jori's commlink rings, and the Zabrak clerk informs her that her dress is ready. "I'll go pick it up," she says, standing.

"Let me come with you so I can pay for my things," Loneva offers.

"It's alright. You bought the glaze-cream, I'll buy the clothes." She runs up the ramp before Loneva can point out that the clothes are far more expensive.

Sitting alone, Loneva wonders what's gotten into Jori. She wouldn't buy her clothes if she were upset with her, and if she were set on betrayal, she has passed up quite a few opportunities. Strange. Maybe she really was sincere in her desire to work with Loneva. So why is she acting like this? Her thoughts are interrupted by the approach of a Knight of Zakuul. She avoids making eye contact with him, but he goes straight up to her. "What is your name, civilian?"

"As I already told your customs officer, Rajell Barith." She put extra effort into making her tone polite, though her words were anything but.

"What is your business on the Smuggler's Moon?"

"I'm here clothes-shopping with my wife Gildia. Is that a crime?"

The Knight leans closer. "Where's your wife?"

"Picking up our order from Picarrat's. They had to do an alteration before I could wear it."

The knight draws his polesaber, pointing it at Loneva. She leans back, the edge of the blade centimeters from her nose. He holds a few seconds, then puts it away. "Carry on, civilian."

As soon as the Knight's back is turned, several nearby aliens make obscene gestures at him. "Are you alright?" a Quarren asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't touch me." She makes her way up the ramp and finds Jori, who has just retrieved their purchases. "We need to go. Now."

"Is something wrong?"

"I think they're onto me," Loneva says. "Let's just get to the spaceport and get out of here."

Wasting no time, the two of them catch another taxi. Too late: two Zakuul Knights are already standing at the dock, right in front of their ship. "Halt!" says one.

"What do you want?" Loneva demands.

"Rajell Barith and Gildia Mavoss, the two of you are to submit yourselves for questioning."

"On what grounds?" Jori asks.

"That is none of your concern. Submit to our authority, or you will be charged with obstruction of justice."

The Sith narrows her eyes. "I don't think so." She drops her bag and hits one of the Knights with a Force blast that disintegrates the side rail as he's thrown over it, plummeting to his inevitable death. The other Knight charges at them, his polesaber drawn, and it stopped by Loneva, clutching his blade with both of hers. Jori Force-chokes the Knight, but the strength of the blast needed has depleted her strength to the point where she can't hold it long enough to kill him. When he breaks free, he stumbles, and Loneva slams into him sideways to catch him off balance. He falls to the ground, and Loneva hold him in place with her foot. Before Loneva can stop her, Jori pushes her lightsaber into his chest, killing him instantly.

"Was that really necessary?!" Loneva demands, turning off her lightsabers.

"He would have remembered our faces and could have found a database match eventually."

"I doubt it. Human memory is malleable."

Jori picks up her bag. "We can argue about this later. For now, we should dispose of the body and leave before reinforcements arrive."


	6. Chapter 5

Loneva uses the Force to push the other Knight's body off the side, where it will probably plummet into a much larger pile of bodies that have been there for millennia. The ship opens to her handprint and she beckons Jori inside, taking a back way out that she is sure will be free of patrols. Her instinct proves right. What a relief to know that at least some of the vagabonds on this world have a sense of loyalty and integrity. She plots a course to Belsavis, after which she will plan one back to their hideout, just to shake any stragglers. Once they enter hyperspace, she confronts Jori. "Why did you think it was necessary to kill them?" she asks.

"The two of them were onto us. Perhaps they sensed we were Force users."

"You really think so?"

The Sith glares at her. "And I suppose you'd want to be interrogated?"

"I have a couple of other implants that dull me to pain and allow me to resist chemical manipulation. It wouldn't have been a problem. The Eternal Fleet may be massive, but Zakuul has limited personnel. They would've let me go after a while."

"You don't know that! And I don't have such implants, not to mention Sith training doesn't include enduring pain. It's about focusing pain into anger, which would have put us even more at their mercy." She looks away.

"They weren't making a move to attack us. But had they done so...yes, I probably would have killed them."

"And given them the tactical advantage?"

Loneva sighs. "Maybe you're right. I don't know."

Jori looks at her. "We need each other. That's all there is to it." Loneva scoots closer and embraces her. She puts her head on her shoulder, just like she did in the taxi.

The Jedi stands. "Well, I'll be in my room, reading your book. I'll probably finish it before this voyage is up."

"Alright. Let me know what you think." A few hours later, Loneva emerges from her room. "Well?"

"It's some pretty quality stuff. You were really good at getting into the father's mind, and his struggle to hold onto his wife was completely believable."

"Anything I did wrong?" Jori raises a brow.

"Well...you could have given more depth to his children, or maybe shown their struggles in a place without the creature comforts so many people take for granted."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Loneva sits next to Jori. "I remember you telling me that you felt you never really fit in with the Empire. Is that just because of your weariness in social situations, or some other reason?"

"It's my politics," Jori said, "That's really it."

"Come on. That's an overly simple answer. Did you back the wrong Dark Lord or something?"

"Far from it" Jori clears her throat. "I questioned the purpose of the Empire's very existence. Why is it that we need a massive bureaucracy, a powerful military, taxation, an intelligence agency, and an all-powerful Dark Council to follow our passions? Nobody could answer that for me. I asked myself, time after time, tried to come up with an answer of my own, but I could not. One might say that we need a government in order to give people a face for their passions, but governments change at a whim. For a long time, we thought our Emperor would last forever, but he didn't. He turned on us and destroyed one of our worlds. Most of the time we were under his rule, he was silent."

"That's definitely a new one," Loneva nods, "So did you prefer the Republic model?"

Jori gives a strange look. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"People can put their passion into action through democracy."

The Sith gives a half-amused, half-incredulous laugh. "That's a very shallow way of looking at it. Democracy is nothing more than glorified mob rule. It's what enslaves forty-nine people to serve the passions of fifty-one. But a few of those who serve or are being served might change their passions, which sways the direction of the passions that are being followed. The perpetual cross-purposes constantly keep things from getting done."

"So, something like the Hutt Cartel? That's what you want?"

Jori shakes her head. "You're really not getting it, are you? The Hutts aren't powerful because they're passionate or strong. They're powerful because they manipulate governments, both Republic and Empire. They have other people do the heavy lifting for them."

"How doesn't that make them powerful?" Loneva looks puzzled.

"Their power depends on how well they can frighten people. By himself, a Hutt can't threaten anyone who's not in his crushing distance. They threaten people with all the bounty hunters and scoundrels on their payrolls. But what happens if their money dries up? They lose their bodyguards, and therefore their ability to intimidate." She sits erect. "No, the only answer is to allow everyone to run his or her own life."

"Well, that's no good," Loneva says dismissively. "What would keep people safe from violent thugs?"

"The people themselves," Jori says. "I admit, it'd be more trouble for Imperials since only Sith, bounty hunters, and military are permitted to have weapons. But they could easily acquire them. And what's to stop a regular citizen from hiring a bounty hunter to protect his family?"

"What if somebody else hired the bounty hunter away?"

Jori has a retort for that too. "You haven't worked with too many bounty hunters, have you? They're principled people. Most of them have rules against taking conflicting contracts. If a hunter keeps allowing his marks to buy him off, word gets around, and nobody will want to hire him."

"What about organized crime? What if, say, a Mandalorian clan decides to raid a group of citizens? Sure, the people could take up arms, but Mandalorians are highly experienced fighters. The people would be overpowered."

"Are you just trying to increase the size of the threat? Then they could increase the size of their protection. Those people could entreat another Mandalorian clan to defend them. Or, they could hire a private security company to protect themselves. Government isn't necessary to consolidate resources."

Loneva has yet another question. "But what if-"

Jori will have none of it. "Don't you understand? Anything that governments can do, the market can do better, cheaper, and more efficiently."

"Why so?"

"That will take a rather long time for me to explain. In the meantime, just save your breath and assume that for every hypothetical situation you can dream up, I will have a response." She smiles smugly.

"Alright," Loneva says. "In the meantime, do you have something else I can read?"

"Not with me at the moment. It's on my ship back at the planet. What would you prefer?"

"Let me try reading one of your romances," the Jedi suggests. "I haven't read a good romance in a while."

Jori shrugs. "I'd hardly consider those my best work, but I'm sure I can find something for you."

"Thank you." Loneva retreats to her bedroom to meditate. She focuses on the Force, the Force emanating through every living thing, the Force binding the galaxy together, the Force that both gives life and is life itself. She focuses on the Force around her, in particular coming from Jori. It isn't like what she finds in most of the Sith she's encountered. Their aura is spiky and harsh. Nor is it like a Jedi's aura, smooth, warm, and radiant. It's a soft light with ripples, seeking out other auras around it, interacting, and exchanging with them. An interesting aura to be sure, but her ideas are definitely strange, and probably unworkable. Isn't finding a response to everything something that insecure people do? Not that it matters. Picking away at people's insecurities doesn't win allies, it's wrong, and it won't help her bring Jori's caring side to the forefront.


	7. Chapter 6

"I never knew a lightsaber could be employed in such a fashion," Jori says as she sets the cooking pot in the drying rack.

Loneva nods. "I learned it on a camping trip on Tython. Quite useful."

"You've already taught me so much. And I feel like I've taught you so little."

"Nonsense," Loneva says as she takes two towels out of the garment reclamator, "You taught me self-healing."

"For minor wounds," Jori sighs as the two walk side-by-side towards the hot spring they had discovered the previous month.

"When are you going to stop selling yourself short?" Loneva shakes her head. "I mean really, what sort of hellish training did you go through that the Overseers made you feel perpetually inadequate?"

"I harbor no ill will toward them," Jori says as she removes her robe, "They may have seemed cruel to me when I was younger, but they were not needlessly so. They were constantly pushing me to do better. I would not be as skilled with the Force as I am without their guidance."

Loneva has already finished removing all but her undergarments. She pays little attention as Jori stares at her. "My Masters on Tython were constantly pushing me, too, but they never made me feel like my failures were the end of the universe. They simply asked me to try again."

As she takes off her last garment, Jori dips a toe into the water, then steps in, allowing her body to acclimate to the temperature. "A friendly enough approach, to be sure. But there are situations when a mistake might cost you your life."

Loneva follows her in, sitting down on her preferred rock next to Jori. "That's why we practice. We can't just throw younglings straight into the rancor's den. Then we'd run out of Jedi."

"I suppose so," Jori shrugs. "What?" She asks as Loneva tilts her head.

"Is something on your mind?"

The Sith quickly looks away. "N-nothing. Just...wondering how Jedi relax."

Loneva's voice is definitely amused as she responds. "Are you asking me to teach you how to meditate Jedi-style?"

"Erm...perhaps some other time. I just want to enjoy the bath now."

"Suit yourself," the Jedi says, and closes her eyes, beginning her own meditation.

Jori dips under the water, soaking her hair and using a precision Force wave to clean it, as well as to scrub the rest of her body. Before she finishes, she has an idea. "Loneva?"

"Yes?" the other woman asks from beneath her meditation.

"Would you...be so kind as to scrub my back for me? It's a bit difficult for me to reach." The Jedi opens her eyes, grabbing her washcloth, and beckons the Sith over. Jori sits in front of her, facing away. She sighs softly at Loneva's touch. "You're applying the pressure at just the perfect level. Even with that rough cloth, it's quite soothing."

"I try."

"Perhaps... that is an advantage of Jedi training. I can't imagine a Sith instructor teaching something so subtle."

"Really?" Loneva asks, "Not even that technique you used on your hair?"

"You...were watching?" Jori's voice sounds almost hopeful.

"That's how I meditate," the Jedi explains. "I close my eyes to avoid distraction, and focus on the currents of Force around me. I saw a Force-shaped outline of you, and small auras coming from your hands. From the way you moved them, I assumed you were cleaning your hair. But I'm surprised you can do that, given what you just said about the lack of subtlety in Sith training."

"Very perceptive. It's something I developed on my own." When Loneva finishes, Jori turns to her. "Shall I...try cleaning your back with my technique?"

Without hesitation, the Jedi turns around. "I'd love that. Please, go ahead."

The Sith flexes her hands, hovering them for a second as she forces them to stop trembling. When she starts her currents, she begins at the top of Loneva's neck. "There we go."

Loneva lets out a long sigh. "Mmm...that feels wonderful. And you say you developed it on your own?"

"Yes...I was experimenting with survival techniques, and needed a way to keep my clothes clean. I found it also worked well on loosening my muscles. Of course, you don't need that since your meditation seems to do that for you."

"All the same," Loneva says, "This feels great. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to do that more often."

"I'd be glad to," Jori says, continuing in silence. As Loneva's sighs continue, she feels her face growing warmer. She can barely contain herself. Her hands settle on Loneva's shoulders, as if she were steadying herself.

"Jori? Is something wrong?" Loneva puts a hand on one of Jori's.

"This is it," she answers.

"This is what?"

Jori takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I can't keep it in any longer." She clears her throat, and swallows. "I...I have feelings. Deep-seated feelings. For you, Loneva. I'm very much in love with you. I just couldn't say it, for a number of reasons I can't even count."

The Jedi makes no effort to leave the spring or disengage herself from the Sith. "And how long have you had these feelings?"

"Since the day we decided to put our differences aside. You're a beautiful woman, and a pleasure to work with. I just didn't know if you felt the same. I didn't want to ruin our relationship, and I didn't want to emotionally compromise myself." She takes a deep breath. "If...you feel uncomfortable with knowing this, I understand, and I would be willing to leave your side."

Gently lifting Jori's hands off her shoulders, Loneva turns to face her. "Jori...ever since that day, you've been nothing but a friend to me. I've always enjoyed training with you, learning interesting Force techniques and helping you with your lightsaber skills. Your feelings for me aren't going to scare me away."

Jori's face is now the same color as her lightsaber blade. "A-are you sure? There have been...times when I..." she seems to be searching for a euphemism, "I...sometimes, I...pleasure myself while I'm scrubbing your back. Well...often, when I scrub your back. Sometimes I get myself all the way." She hangs her head in shame. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Loneva chuckles. "What do you have to be sorry for? A compliment's a compliment."

"So...you feel the same?"

The Jedi takes her hands. "Well...other than enjoying seeing your body when we bathe, I haven't really thought about you that way." She tilts Jori's head upwards. "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try. We're supposed to be enemies, but I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you."

Jori smiles brightly. "I...I don't know what to say. I was so sure you'd reject me."

"How's this for a rejection?" Loneva leans toward Jori, kissing her warmly on the mouth.

"I don't know," she says as the Jedi pulls away, "I'd have to hear it again." Loneva kisses her a second time. "It barely feels like a rejection at all."

Loneva lifts Jori up, having the slightly smaller-framed woman straddle her. "That's because it wasn't." She pulls the Sith towards her, their breasts and foreheads pressing together. "Look at it this way: Now you won't have to secretly pleasure yourself when we bathe."

"I won't deny the possibility of getting caught made it thrilling...but your participation will make it even more so." She puts her hands on Loneva's breasts. "Now, I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt our conversation since I've been dying to get these beauties in my mouth." She slides down, hefting Loneva's massive breasts, and encloses her mouth around the right nipple, swirling her tongue around the tip. She takes the remaining nipple and rolls it between her fingers, moaning.

The Jedi strokes her newfound lover's wet hair softly, letting out a few moans of her own. The Sith has a skilled tongue indeed, and she can't wait to try it out elsewhere. She takes Jori's smaller, but perfectly-shaped breasts into her hands, kneading them and flicking the nipples. Jori's moans send vibrations through her breasts and she throws her head back, moaning loudly. "Oh...oh Force!"

Encouraged by Loneva's moaning, Jori pushes her nipples inside her breasts, letting them pop back out. The task soon becomes difficult as the Jedi's nubs get harder and harder. She releases the breast from her mouth, substituting her fingers on the nipple as she kisses Loneva on the mouth. "You're about to be grateful for that breath technique you taught me."

Before the Jedi can ask what she means, the Sith dips under the water and pushes her mouth between her legs. Her tongue runs along the length of Loneva's lips as she twists and pinches her nipples. This is when Loneva remembers that she likes pain. She's particularly glad at this moment that this planet is uninhabited given how loud her moans have gotten. It's a shame the only person who should hear them can't. She grabs the sides of Jori's head under water, stroking her ears with her thumbs. Soon, Jori stops licking her and pulls her nub into her mouth, sucking on it as she inserts two fingers into her. Loneva's two-year dry spell catches up with her quickly, and she swears she can feel the stones vibrating with her moans. Jori pops out of the water, kissing her again. "Mmm."

"Was I good?" the Sith asks, concern on her face.

"You were amazing," Loneva answers, "I just hope I can return the favor."

Jori sits back in her lap, taking one of her hands and placing it on her rear. "Take it from there, and you will." She straddles the Jedi's thigh. Loneva grins, closing her mouth over Jori's, the tips of their tongues dancing across each other as they trade moans and saliva. She slowly slides a finger into the Sith's puckered hole, causing her to let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan, sliding her sex across Loneva's thigh. The Jedi squeezes her breast with her free hand. Jori, it seems, hasn't fared much better in her sex life lately, and moans as her climax hits her. "Hnngh!"

Her finger still inside her lover, Loneva moves Jori back to the center, leaning back and spreading her legs. "There's one last thing I'd like to try. I've read about it, but never done it before." She moves Jori's hips around until their sexes are touching, and the Sith gasps. "Have you done this before?"

"I have," Jori grins, "It's phenomenal." She wraps her arms and legs around Loneva's torso, their breasts pressing together, and grinds against her. They kiss deeply as Loneva learns the rhythm of Jori's thrusts and adjusts her hand movement to match. It's Jori who finishes the act first, her whole body quaking, wrapped around Loneva's. At her moment, the Jedi lets out a burst of Force energy that sends a small wave of water out of the spring. The two of them break the kiss and take some time to catch their breath, Jori still wrapped around Loneva.

Her arms sprawled across the side of the spring, Loneva purrs as Jori kisses her neck. "How was that?"

Jori kisses her and smiles. "I haven't had pleasure like that since my Academy days."

"Oh? Who with?"

Jori nuzzles against Loneva. "Dekarra. She was a Pureblood with quite the stamina."

"What happened to her?"

Jori shrugs. "Far as I know, she's still alive. Ours was a purely physical relationship, so it didn't last long after we graduated."

"Fair enough."

The Sith puts her hands on the sides of Loneva's head, looking straight into our eyes. "Loneva. Be honest with me. Look me in the eye and tell me: Do you see us as doing more than training together and sharing a bed?"

The Jedi smiles. "Remember what I said about how I've felt like I can trust you more than anyone else? I meant it. Every word. For me, love is all about trust. I want to share as much of myself with you as I can."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time." Jori steps out of the water and grabs a towel. Loneva follows her, pressing her body against the Sith's and wrapping the towel around both of them as they kiss.

"So," she asks, "What sort of fantasies have you had about me?"

Jori blushes, but doesn't try to hide it. "I've had...quite a few. I've wanted to kiss you in every weather. I've wanted to touch your breasts. I've wanted to taste between your legs. I've wanted to use my entire body to massage yours. I've wanted to use your breasts as a pillow. I've wanted to wake you with my tongue. I've wanted you to wake me with a kiss. I've…"

Loneva shuts her up with another kiss. "I get the idea. There are some things I'd like to try with you. But for tonight, if you'd like to use me as a mattress, that'll do."

"Yes. Yes, it will."


	8. Chapter 7

Jori wakes the next morning with empty arms. She looks around for Loneva, but the tent is empty. Fear seizes her. Did being so bold frighten the Jedi off? Did she move too fast? Did Loneva get cold feet? The Sith throws off her sleeping bag and darts out of the tent. There, she sees Loneva a few meters away, dressed in a white tunic and denim shorts, standing over the fire. She looks up. "Good morning," she says, clearly amused.

"G-good morning," Jori says, "You scared me, not being there when I woke up."

"What, are you going to complain that I made breakfast for you?" the Jedi smirks.

"No, of course not. That's very kind of you. I appreciate it." She nods.

"So," Loneva looks Jori up and down, "Are you planning on getting dressed at any point?"

Jori looks down at herself, then quickly covers her breasts and privates with her arms. "Oh, damn."

"Hey, don't cover yourself," Loneva says with a wink, "You've got a nice body."

"Shut up," Jori, completely red-faced, runs back into the tent and dresses herself hurriedly in a camouflage blouse and full-length, somewhat loose denim pants and her lightsaber belt. She emerges.

"Seriously, Jori, I don't mind," Loneva says. "And that's not just because we had sex last night. I've always been fine with nudity."

"Well, I'm fine with others being as undressed as they'd like. I just don't like being naked around others unless I'm being intimate with them. It's a trust issue."

The Jedi frowns. "I thought you trusted me."

"I…" Jori seems afraid to answer. "I...don't know how to explain it. But there's a time for this, and a time for that. Do you understand?"

"I...think?" She shakes her head and checks the pot again. "No, I don't understand. But I can live with it. Anyway, breakfast is ready now."

Jori takes the plate Loneva offers and sits by the fire with her. She takes a bite of the food, determined to keep a straight face while biting into it. "Thank you for last night," she says after swallowing, "It was wonderful."

"It was for me, too," Loneva says. "How do you like the food?"

"It's...quite delicious," Jori says, her voice dropping an octave.

"Jori, just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean you have to like everything about me. Now, how is the food?"

The Sith swallows. "The eggs are dry, and the meat is overcooked. But it's edible."

"Maybe I made the fire too hot. I think you should cook from now on."

Jori shakes her head. "Nobody is innately good at anything. You just need to practice."

"Jedi are taught to shun worldly things. I guess I've never really known what goes into creative cooking."

"Oh, I'd be happy to show you once you get a new registration for your ship," Jori offers. "Speaking of which, have you figured out how the Knights of Zakuul discovered us on Nar Shaddaa?"

"I think so. I'm guessing one sensed my Force aura, checked my identity against their records, and figured it out."

"Then I'll have to teach you how to hide your aura. It's difficult, but it can be done. We will have to leave this world eventually, and we won't be able to strike at the Eternal Empire without going into their territory."

"True."

"Finish eating, and we'll begin." Loneva obliges her, and turns to face her. "Now, close your eyes and imitate what I'm doing. In that order." When the Jedi's eyes are shut, Jori spreads her arms out to the sides. Loneva does the same. She clasps her hands above her head. Loneva does the same. She raises her right hand. Again, Loneva follows her lead. "Alright, see if you can follow now." She puts her arms on the ground. Loneva shrugs. "Come on," she says, sounding irritated, "Do it!" Loneva clasps her hands in front of her chest. "You can't see me, can you?" Jori snaps.

Loneva opens her eyes. "Sorry! It's just not something I've trained at!"

Jori takes a few deep breaths, then speaks. "I apologize for the outbursts, but it was necessary."

"How were you hiding your essence from me?"

"It's an old trick that was perfected at Darth Traya's academy on Malachor V. What it consists of is hiding one's location with powerful emotions combined with putting up a barrier to disrupt the aura. And it's what I'll teach you."

The Jedi winces. "Are you sure there isn't some other way?"

"You could use a stealth belt, but that would only protect you from being visually detected. You must use your emotions to confuse those trying to sense you with the Force."

"I'll have to try and find something on my own, then," Loneva says, standing up.

"That will take too long," Jori says, grabbing her wrist.

"But it's the acceptable option!" she pulls away.

The Sith stands. "Why? Why are you so unwilling to try my method?"

Loneva quotes the mantra by which she was raised. "There is no emotion, there is peace."

"That's all you can say? A tired old platitude?" Jori's eyebrows go down.

"It's there for a reason," Loneva insists. "Emotions are what lead to the Dark Side. It takes us and turns our entire being into hatred. That's what happened to Exar Kun!"

"You know, for somebody who looks down on emotion, you show quite a bit of yourself." Jori's irritation is now palpable, and not forced for the sake of a lesson. "When we were in the spring, you seemed plenty passionate. You didn't kiss me like a serene mystic."

"Sex is not forbidden for Jedi," Loneva says, "We just need to keep an emotional distance."

"So that's it?" Jori's yellow eyes glow, "I'm supposed to just accept that I helped you scratch an itch so you can relieve your conscience?!"

"I don't want to talk about this," Loneva says, turning around, "I need to go for a walk."

"No you don't," Jori steps in front of her, "This came out of nowhere. How do I know that you won't have a similar outburst in the future?"

"By letting me control my emotions, that's how!" Loneva roughly pushes Jori out of her way.

"You're barely controlling them!" the Sith exclaims as she stands up. "You're on the verge of throwing a tantrum!"

"I said...GO AWAY!" Loneva hurls a Force blast at Jori, then runs into the jungle, using the Force to propel herself at unnatural speeds. She continues running until her legs can no longer support her, not keeping track of where she's gone, and collapses in a clearing, breathing heavily.

Back at the camp, Jori takes a bundle of clothing under her arm down to the hot spring and uses the Force to wash each of the garments. She had allowed Loneva's push to work, thinking it's just what she needed to realize what was in her. She'll be back, sooner or later. Still, she feels a touch of regret at having to resort to it. Incorrigible a student as she may be, her Jedi lover is generally pleasant to be around. No, she needs to focus on bettering herself. That's, after all, the whole reason she came to this planet. Why not enjoy the solitude she's always craved so much?


	9. Chapter 8

Night has come, and there's still no sign of Loneva. Without even realizing she's doing it or why, Jori grabs several pillows from her ship and takes them down to her tent. She lays them in a line on the ground, removes her clothes, and climbs on top of them, hoping sleep will come soon. It doesn't. It's only when she catches herself stroking the pillow near her head that she realizes what she's doing. She's pretending it's Loneva. Who is she kidding? She misses the naive little nymph already. But she absolutely will not go searching for her. That would ruin everything.

Kilometers away, Loneva has fashioned herself a pillow out of a large leaf and several large bolls of a cotton-like substance she found growing in the jungle. She's still wearing her daytime clothes. After all, her options are limited. But she can rough it for tonight. Tomorrow morning, she'll wake to Jori gently shaking her and apologizing for provoking her so. Yes, it's all Jori's fault. She really needs to learn how to work with and understand people. Her being such a recluse is no excuse. Head full of smug self-satisfaction, she falls asleep on the dirty ground.

Jori is awoken the next morning by her droid. "Mistress Kanath, are you alright?"

She has learned from the previous day's lessons to be more self-aware and pulls her blanket over herself. "Get out of here, Seetwo! I'm not dressed."

"I do not feel lust for organics," the droid insists, "I merely wished to inform you that the Jedi still has not returned.

"I could have found that out for myself," she growls at the droid, "Now leave me. I have to practice my Force techniques."

"As you wish, Mistress. Shall I prepare breakfast for you?"

She's too angry to give it too much thought. "Just boil and salt a few of the eggs and bring them to me." The droid knows better than to speak another word and walks off. When it's gone, Jori dresses and begins a meditation of her own. Usually her meditations are to help her plumb the depths of her emotion. This time, she's doing something different. Clasping her hands and closing her eyes, she feels the Force emanating from the planet all around her. Most of it has the feel of animals, though she cannot tell the particular ones apart. She focuses in the direction that Loneva ran. Nothing that would suggest a Force user appears to her. She tries focusing even further away for anything, just the faintest trace, and suddenly, catches a small wisp. It's at the edge of the trees. Yes, there it is, definitely sentient, definitely proficient in the Force. There's an infinitesimally small chance that it could be someone else, but it's a chance that can be ignored. She stares at it longer, growing familiar with it. It's a soul in torment-the aura is constantly shifting from one of fear to one of pride. Smooth, then spiky. No, this could not be anybody but Loneva. It's a shade of blue that Jori looks at over and over until she commits it solidly to her memory.

The Jedi awakens with a terrible pain in her back. Simply moving her leg causes her to yelp. She decides to use a muscle-relaxing meditation to alleviate the pain. It works, but only long enough for her to stand. As she looks around, she sees the cause of her pain-her makeshift pillow has completely flattened. No matter, she'll simply sleep tomorrow night sitting up against a tree trunk. Anything's better than spending another minute with that infuriating Sith.

Infuriating? No, that's emotion. That's Jori's realm. She won't spend another minute around someone so...provocative. Yes, that's the ticket. Perhaps all along Jori was trying to do this, to turn her into yet another Sith to overthrow the Eternal Empire and give the Imperials the tactical advantage over the Republic. Everything points to it: the fake reconciliation, the underlying sweetness that was clearly a show, the seduction-though she simply doesn't have it in her to hate the sex-and the attempt to elicit emotion. Sith lie, and that's what Jori has been doing all along. True, she'll have to go back later for her ship, but one problem at a time.

She begins walking, searching for the same fruit they found the first day on the planet. No such luck. Just a few berries and a gourd that turns out to have so many seeds, it's barely edible. Maybe she'll just do the barbaric thing and hunt her next meal. She sees a lizard in the distance, and begins stalking it. She steps on a twig, and the animal scurries away. Throughout the day she stalks one animal after another. Around noon, she's sure that the growl of her stomach is what's frightening them away. She calls upon the Force to sustain her. The strength returns to her limbs, but her stomach still complains. There's no getting around it: she'll have to return to camp. She'll use what Force she can to fight Jori off long enough to get to her ship.

If only she can remember which way it is.

Jori sees Loneva's Force energy waning. It's impossible to tell now whether she'll be able to make it back on what she has left. She gets in touch with her essence. At this distance, it's impossible to send words, or even ideas. A simple suggestion will have to do.

There are no stars out, and anyway she didn't pay attention on her run. A mistake...one that Jori no doubt meant to cause by provoking her. This time, she won't be fooled. She looks for the vegetation that she would have crushed. No sign of it, strangely enough. A fly buzzes around her head, then flies off in a straight line. Unusual for a fly. Maybe the Force is guiding her. She sets off, nothing in her head but a constantly-shifting strategy to take Jori out long enough to get to her ship and leave.

Just how fast did she run, really? No telling, but it was fast. The canopy turns yellow, then pink, then red, then black above her. She reaches out with the Force and discovers that she, indeed, is headed in the right direction. Only a few more kilometers to go. Only...a few...she collapses, her stomach rumbling and her head reeling. So far, she hasn't come across any predatory animals on this planet. Perhaps a little rest won't hurt. The moment she decides in favor, she collapses onto the ground.

"Loneva…" It's not Jori's voice. No, this is a Republic accent. "Loneva, get a hold of your senses, you silly girl."

She lifts her head up. A Cathar's face is staring down at her. "M-Master Tibor."

He grabs her underneath her shoulders, lifting her up. "Am I? Or have you already forgotten what you did to me?"

She looks down at his torso, and sees a gaping hole in the middle of it, through which a little moonlight shines. "It...it's not possible! You died instantly! It was a technique you taught me!"

He smiles, amused. "Have you already forgotten? There is no death, there is the Force."

"You couldn't have stayed on!" she screams. "You were too twisted, too insane."

"Is that really an issue?"

She doesn't know, but she won't say as much. "Why are you here?"

He taps his fingers together. "Am I? How do you know I'm not the product of your hunger and the possibly hallucinogenic berries you consumed?" He does not wait for an answer. "You don't know where you're going."

"I do," she says, "I've found the camp. I can get back as soon as I've rested."

"And then what? Return to the Jedi Council? The one that's been dispersed by the Eternal Emperor and his fleet? Or would you join the Knights of Zakuul, and subjugate your own people? I'm sure they'll accept you, once you've made a full recovery."

"I'll never join them!" she spits. "I swore to protect the people of the Republic, and that's what I'll do."

"How long will it truly be a Republic? It cannot stand against the Eternal Fleet, and will soon become a vassal, as will the Empire," he smirks.

"With or without the Republic, its people are still around. They're what matters, and I will free them, no matter what it takes!"

"No matter what it takes?"

"Yes!" she cries.

"Then do...whatever it takes." Master Tibor disappears in a bright flash of light.

"Loneva!" This time it is an Imperial voice. "Loneva, please, wake up!"

Her eyes open slowly. This seems more real than her vision of Master Tibor. But...the facial expression is wrong. There is no smug smile. It's concerned. When her eyes are fully opened, it melts into relief. "J-Jori?"

"Thank the Force!" Jori pulls Loneva close, embracing her warmly. Are those sobs Loneva hears? "I thought I'd lost you!"

Jori is relieved? This doesn't make sense. She's supposed to be showing her the importance of harnessing her emotion, not falling to her own. Is it possible she was wrong about everything? It wouldn't be the first time. "I'm here, Jori. I'll live." She looks down and notices that, except for a few bandages over her exploration wounds, she is naked. Not only that, she is clean. Jori clearly went to a lot of trouble for this. Sith taught through pain. Loneva decides to accept that Jori is far from a typical Sith.

"Don't talk," the Sith whispers in her ear, "Save your strength for eating and drinking." She lies her down on the pillow. They're in the tent.

"Jori? What happened?"

"I reached out to you with the Force. Your sign got weaker and weaker. I knew you couldn't make it back on your own, so I went out and fetched you, just in time from the look of things." She puts a bowl of water to the Jedi's mouth, and Loneva drinks it. "There you go." When the bowl's empty, Jori kisses her.

There's no mistaking the sincerity of this kiss. Loneva moans softly. "In the jungle...I had the strangest vision."

"Tell me about it in the morning. For now, you need to eat, drink, and get your strength back."


	10. Chapter 9

As the sun peeks in through the trees, Loneva awakens and moans softly. Most of the pain from her injuries is gone. Jori rushes straight to her side. "Easy now, take care."

The Jedi looks down at herself, still naked save her bandages. "If you really want to help me, could you get me some clothes?"

Jori hands her a robe. "It's shimmersilk, so it won't irritate your skin."

"Thanks," she says as she puts it on. "Force, I feel awful."

"I can get you more ointment for your injuries."

"No, it's not that," she says, hanging her head. "I feel like an awful person."

"You're not," Jori says, sitting by her and kissing her on the cheek, "You were just confronted with something that went against what you've been taught. A fearful reaction is only to be expected."

"But I really should've handled it better. I feel like a Padawan again."

Jori puts her arm around Loneva's shoulders. "You came back. That's all that matters." The Sith puts her arm out and a bowl of fresh fruit floats into it. She hands it to Loneva. "Here, have your breakfast, and tell me about your vision."

"It was Tibor. My first Master. Just thinking about him is hard," she says, picking a piece of fruit out of the bowl.

"Why?"

"Because he forced me to do something no Padawan should ever have to do."

Jori's eyes go wide. "He forced himself on you?"

Loneva shakes her head. "No. Sometimes I wish that had been it. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty."

"Don't ever think like that!" Jori says, rubbing Loneva's thigh. "What did he do that was so awful that you wished for _that_?!"

"He...forced me to kill him."

Jori's eyebrows shoot upward. "What?"

"He was hatching a plot to assassinate the Senate. I couldn't let him do that. I tried to tell the Council what he was doing, but they would never take the word of a mere Padawan over that of a Jedi Master. Only one of them listened to me, but before he could help, he was called away to Alderaan on official business. Master Tibor was about to act. I couldn't let him. So...I did it. I had no other choice."

"You can't blame yourself for that," Jori says, now rubbing Loneva's back, "Your Master was insane, and the Council was too full of themselves. You saved the Senate, and that's more than I would have done."

Loneva leans into Jori's hand. "Thanks. Sorry for running off and worrying you. And sorry for that push I gave you."

The Sith kisses her on the forehead. "You're forgiven. Think you'd be able to handle the stealth technique I demonstrated?"

"Honestly, I'm definitely gonna need more time to learn to control my emotions, but I'm willing to try. We must do whatever it takes to push the Eternal Empire back to Zakuul. For your people, and mine."

Jori grins. "That's the spirit. Now you just sit back. I'll remove your bandages in an hour. If your wounds aren't infected, I'll try healing them."

"You can do that? I thought healing was strictly a Light Side ability."

"Oh, it's possible for Dark Side users, too. Just tremendously difficult, and takes a lot of energy. But I'm closer to the Light than most Sith, so you're in good hands." She kisses Loneva on the lips and stands up. "I'm going to stock up our food stores, and maybe find you another of my novels to read."

"Don't take too long."

"And...there. That's the last one." Jori lifts her hand from Loneva's thigh so the Jedi can inspect it.

"Wow...no sign it was ever injured. Gotta hand it to you, you really know what you're doing."

"My lifelong solitude gave me ample time to learn." She nods. "I think your stealth training can wait another day. Now that you're healed...I'd like to have some fun."

The Jedi grins. "Feeling frisky again?"

"Absolutely...and this time, I'd like you to decide what we do." She winks.

"Well...the way you twisted my nipples in the hot spring...it reminded me of a few of the things I did with my husband. There's some other things I'd like to try." She rolls over onto her front and pulls off Jori's gloves. "It was wrong of me to run off when you were trying to help. I think you need to punish me for it."

The Sith raises an eyebrow. "I'm not your Master or your parent."

Loneva shoots her a sassy grin. "You're a writer. You've got a great imagination. Use it."

"What...do you want me to do?" Jori looks genuinely confused.

"Do I really need to spell it out? I want you to sexually torture and dominate me."

"Are...are you sure? That doesn't really sound enjoyable."

Loneva keeps grinning. "Maybe you wouldn't enjoy it, but I know I would. Now come on, give me a good spanking."

"I don't know...I do lose control of myself every now and then."

"I'll say 'Ilum' if you go too far. Now give me my punishment already!"

"If you insist." Jori brings her hand down on Loneva's rear.

"Uh, Mistress, I think a fly just landed on my butt. Can you get it off?" Jori slaps even harder. "Oh, I think the fly bit me! It feels like a baby fly's bite."

Jori slaps again, this time far more forcefully. "Insolent girl."

The Jedi winces, but doesn't give in. "Did you say something mean to me? You sound mildly annoyed."

Jori deals the sharper slaps this time, one to each of Loneva's cheeks. "You selfish little brat, I'll teach you to run away!"

Loneva shudders. "I-I'm sorry, Mistress. It won't happen again."

"Good," Jori says, pulling Loneva in for a kiss.

The Jedi pushes back. "Seriously?"

Jori takes a deep breath, spanking Loneva again. "Take that, you mewling little beast! You are my Apprentice, and an Apprentice's first duty is! To! Obey!" She lands one spanking for each of the last four syllables.

Loneva yelps for this one. "I understand, Mistress!" She squeaks. "Mercy!"

"Mercy?! You would tell your Mistress what to do?" Another slap.

"N-no!"

"You would call your Mistress a liar?" Again, a slap.

"I'm sorry, Mistress!"

Jori frowns. "No you're not. Not yet." She rolls Loneva over and slaps each of her breasts. After removing her own clothing, she uses her undergarments to tie the Jedi's knees to her elbows. "My, you're awfully wet down here. Have you been getting off to your punishment?"

"Y-yes, Mistress," Loneva admits.

"You're such a filthy little girl. Of course, you'll need to be punished even more for that," Jori takes her lightsaber and pushes it into the Jedi (business end outward, of course) until it's mostly disappeared. She moves it back and forth and holds a hand near Loneva's chest, shooting out two streams of electricity straight into her nipples. Loneva lets out a yell, moaning louder with each thrust. "Oh, do be quiet," Jori says and lowers her sex onto the Jedi's mouth. Like a good little acolyte, Loneva licks what's put in her mouth, pushing her tongue inside. Just to help the process along, Jori uses the Force to stimulate herself. It's clearly unnecessary, as she soon lets out a moan and her juices gush out of her sex and into the Jedi's mouth. "You'd better clean me up," she instructs. Doing as she's bidden, Loneva flicks her tongue through Jori's sex, determined to swallow every last bit of juices left. She lets out a muffled, loud moan as her own climax arrives, coating Jori's lightsaber in her pleasure. Jori takes it out and gets off Loneva, giving it a small lick. "Mmm...you taste wonderful. Go on, try." She shoves the lightsaber into Loneva's mouth. "No, suck it like you mean it," she deals a slap to each of Loneva's breasts as the Jedi fellates the lightsaber, remembering the lessons her husband had given her. When the Sith is satisfied, she dries off the saber and unbinds her lover's limbs, climbing on top of her and kissing her. "I never knew I had that in me," she says.

Loneva kisses her back. "Of course you did. Creative types always do, and you're as creative as they come."

"So...you enjoy feeling pain?" Jori sounds slightly confused, since finding out Loneva's tastes has only given her more questions.

"I do. What I especially like is what comes after. The endorphins are amazing. But what I especially like is being dominated."

"I'm not sure I understand why."

"Well...because this way, I get to indulge in all sorts of things, but not feel guilty for having those fantasies. After all, you're the one making me do them." She reaches around, squeezing Jori's rear with both hands.

The Sith purrs softly as her butt is groped. "Oh, I see. So it's a bit of emotional sophistry."

"Exactly." Loneva moistens a finger inside Jori's pussy. "This tasted wonderful. I really liked it."

"If you'd like, I could force you to gag on it every night. Would you like that?"

Loneva removes her finger, wrapping her legs around Jori's waist. "I'd love it." When she's got the Sith securely in place, she inserts the moistened finger into her rectum, causing her to let out a pleased, high-pitched moan.

"H-how did you…?"

"Know you're a butt-girl? I just did. Call it intuition." When she says "in", Loneva pushes her finger further in, causing Jori to moan even more. They are positioned perfectly for their sexes to touch, which Loneva takes advantage of by rubbing energetically against Jori, kissing her deeply. It's only a matter of time before Jori loses control of her faculties and climaxes, since Loneva's discovered her weaknesses. She collapses in a mewling pile on top of the Jedi. "Looks like I'm not the only one with naughty desires. When did you learn you liked that stuff?"

Jori takes a while to answer while she's busy gathering her senses. "It was when I was with Darth Acina. The night I spent with her, I just fell under what I can only describe as a spell. I didn't feel her using any sort of mental manipulation-she couldn't have, anyway, since I'd been trained to resist it-but whatever she asked of me, I felt such a desire to obey her. She was strong, she was confident, she was strikingly beautiful...you'd probably feel the same in her presence."

Loneva continues fingering Jori's rear as she speaks. "How did it go down?"

Jori lets out a few of her high-pitched moans of approval before continuing. "I'd had a few drinks, and was eager to put on a performance. My Master issued an open invitation for the stage, and I performed 'The General's Gambit', putting all my effort into it. I gesticulated, I jumped, I even used some lightning for effect. It got me thunderous applause. Well, after that display, as I was wont to do, I went back to the punchbowl, got a drink, and stood in a corner, thinking. She approached me. I was so taken in by her presence, I could barely speak. She told me I'd given a wonderful performance that she thoroughly enjoyed, that she wanted to know me better so I could tell her how I achieved such a wide vocal range, and offered to pay me to give her a private show. She grabbed my hand, ran her hands over it, and kissed the back of it, bidding me to follow her. I agreed, and she-mmh! Please, that's so distracting." Loneva has been curling her finger inside the Sith. "Anyway, she escorted me to her private speeder and flew me to her penthouse. I was so thankful for the sound of the engine, since I could barely speak and the silence would have been uncomfortable otherwise. When we arrived, she offered me a drink to soothe my throat. At her request, I did 'The Lady's Lament' from 'Sorrows of Lady Dekarra', a rather popular opera from my people. She applauded and beckoned me to sit next to her. I did so, and she put an arm around me. 'You know,' she said, 'You're quite a beautiful girl. I think you're just what I was looking for when I came out tonight.' I swallowed, and all of a sudden, without warning, she kissed me. I thought my limbs had melted. I couldn't move them, and I felt like I was sinking into the couch, and into her. When she stopped kissing me, she smiled and I felt my clothes unfastening themselves and lifting off me. She kissed my mouth, my neck, my collarbone, my breasts, my stomach...then she lifted my legs over her shoulders and pulled my sex straight onto her mouth and pressed her tongue into me. It was quite phenomenal-like she had a serpent living in her mouth. For a moment I almost forgot I was with a woman!"

"That sounds really hot," Loneva grins, massaging Jori's rear. "Please, continue."

"As if it weren't enough that I had her long, thick tongue inside me, she electrified her hands and ran them across my body. It didn't hurt-it tingled, which was quite a sensation. I lost track of the orgasms I had in that state, and I'm quite sure she employed the Force to keep me from thrashing off the couch." She takes a deep breath. "I barely noticed when she stopped, much less when took her own clothes off. I felt something in my rear, and before I knew it, she had put on that...implement, and was pushing it into me. But I didn't care. She could have done anything to me, and I would not have objected. I had quite a climax with her implement in my and my sex rubbing against her couch. I could...smell the other girls she'd slept with in the fabric. My whole body seemed to be afire. When she'd finished, she pulled me on top of her, and made me suck on her breasts while I rubbed her between her legs. Her climax was like a groundquake. Purely on a whim, I put my head between her legs and tried to give her the same treatment she'd given me earlier. Apparently I'd succeeded. She screamed, and she sprayed more juices into my mouth than I'd ever come across before. I could barely swallow them all, so she…" Her blushing is now deeper than ever. "She pulled me towards her, kissed me, and made me let her juices into her mouth. I was both baffled and quite aroused, seeing a woman drink herself like that. We went to her bedroom and she showed me her array of devices. We probably got a total of two hours of sleep that night. The next morning, we showered together and kissed practically the whole time. She prepared me the most exquisite breakfast-flatcakes with Alderaanian syrup, nerf steak, scrambled Orobird eggs, and a glass of Rava juice. We made plans to meet up again, but after that she was called to Balmorra on business and had to cancel. Shortly after, I was summoned back to Korriban. We just weren't able to find time for each other, but neither of us seemed to mind."

Loneva kisses her Sith lover again. "You almost make me want to kriff her. But don't worry, I won't." She puts on her submissive voice. "I would never disobey Mistress."

Jori rolls her eyes and pushes her hand against Loneva's face, turning it briefly. "You're incorrigible."


	11. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're up for this? We can stop at any time you wish." Jori keeps her hands clamped on Loneva's shoulders.

"I'll be fine. A Jedi's life is all about emotional control."

"Not control. Repression," Jori insists. "They are two different things."

"Not entirely different."

The Sith laughs. "I suppose you are ready, then." She lets go of the Jedi's shoulders. "Now, I'm going to go into my ship for one minute. When I am out, I want you to find me without alerting me to your presence."

"Got it."

Jori climbs the ramp into her ship, making sure not to reach out with the Force. Though that aspect is important, what's more important at the moment is boosting Loneva's confidence. When a minute has elapsed, she proceeds down the ramp and takes on the role of a Zakuulan Knight. "Yes, High Justice Vaylin, I'll have them for you," she says into her switched-off commlink. "As soon as I locate them." She casts her view about. "A Republic rat is going to die today!" she announces.

Loneva is careful to chuckle in a way that doesn't give off her position. Just then, she's hit by a Force wave that knocks her flat on her rear. "Oww!"

Jori rushes toward her, pressing the end of her practice lightsaber into her chest. "Your amusement gave you away. You need to keep the emotional barrier constant, or it falls apart."

The Jedi stands up. "Maybe I'm not ready, after all."

"Nonsense. You only need more practice. I keep telling you, this isn't something you're going to master overnight."

Loneva frowns. "But I don't even know how I'm supposed to do what I'm trying to do."

Jori holsters her training lightsaber. "Alright. Tell me, why is it that Jedi are taught to shun emotions?"

"Because they lead to the Dark Side."

"Do they?" Jori raises a brow, "Or is it a certain type of emotion that does?"

"It's...usually from anger, or hatred. One of the violent emotions."

"So you think there are Jedi who have never felt anger at all in their lives?" the Sith's voice is heavy with sarcasm. "There are Jedi who have never felt anger at seeing a Sith kill an innocent civilian? Jedi who never got annoyed at a colleague for violating the Code? Jedi are flawed sentients like anyone else. You really think there are those of them who have kept themselves perfectly emotion-free their entire lives? Of course not. But a moment of anger is simply not enough to pull somebody to the Dark Side."

"What is it, then?"

"It's what I would call a 'cascading anger'. The person feeling it thinks of one thing after another that feeds into their anger. It gets into them. It distorts their vision of the galaxy. They see everything in the worst possible light. They lose their moral compass. Anything they can think of justifies their actions, no matter how violent. Their will, and their will alone, is all that matters. That's why you see so many more Jedi turn to the Dark than Sith turn to the light."

Loneva's eyes go wide. "But what about all the Sith who die at the hands of other Sith? Don't tell me that goes completely unnoticed. There were at least three Sith Lords with armies fighting for supremacy on Corellia. Haven't other Sith seen the error of that?"

Jori sighs. "A handful, like myself, have, but most Sith see it and simply convince themselves that they will be more powerful than their enemies. Sort of like Republic citizens who simply think that their problems will be solved if only the right person assumes office."

"Let's not get into that, alright? Now's not the time."

"And why not?" Jori goads her, "Isn't it true? Governments aren't a totally inaccurate reflection of the people they subjugate. Otherwise, they would not be so effective at it."

"I said, leave it!" Loneva yells.

"You swore an oath to protect the people of the Republic, so it's only natural for you to be angry at that. It must be hard, thinking of all the years you've spent serving a corrupt government with a warmongering chancellor, while the Sith Empire is led by a man who cares more about its people's survival than some petty conflict."

"Stop it! This is just like you! You say you want to work with me, then you goad and provoke me like this! You're acting like a typical Sith, and you wonder why I keep questioning your moti-" She's cut off as the Sith plants a warm kiss on her mouth, and her anger slowly subsides.

Jori smiles when she pulls away. "See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You need to think of the things that anger you, keep repeating them and searching out reasons behind them, all the while, knowing something that will break your anger in a heartbeat. It takes tremendous practice, but it works."

The Jedi nods. "I see your point."

"Then we're making progress. We see what makes you angry, which is people speaking ill of the Republic, and we see how to stop it, which is my being affectionate with you."

Loneva shrugs. "I suppose so."

"Why is it, do you think, that I have that power over you?" Jori asks.

"Why?"

The Sith smiles, putting an arm around the Jedi's waist. "Oh, I know why. I just want to hear you say it."

Loneva silently contemplates for a few moments, then slowly speaks, as if she's still coming up with her answer as she speaks it. "Well...because...I mean, you've been pretty nice to me...and yeah, it did feel suspicious at first...but you won me over. You, um...you passed up a lot of chances, to, do whatever it was I thought you were going to do."

Jori moves her hand up and down. "And?"

"And...well, you've been nice to me. I've seen a side of you that you've been forced to hide. Underneath that dark, angry Sith exterior, you're a really caring person. I want to see more of it."

The Sith looks away, letting go of her. "I...I must say, that certainly did not go how I expected."

Loneva grabs her shoulder, turning Jori to face her. "What? Were you expecting me to say that I like feeling safe in your arms? That you're changing my perspective on Sith and Imperials?"

"...something like that."

The Jedi pulls the Sith close, kissing her affectionately. "Well...both of those things are true as well. For what it's worth."

Jori brushes her hand against Loneva's cheek. "So my lessons are succeeding. Somewhat."

"Yeah, I've got a ways to go, but you're making me feel like I'll get there."

Jori steps away, moving towards the ramp of the ship. "Does that mean you're ready to continue?"

"Well...is there any emotion I could use besides anger? I'm not quite at a place where I'd trust myself with it."

The Sith shrugs. "Any emotion will work, just as long as it's strong. Now give it another try." She walks into the ship, waits the requisite time, then emerges, once again slipping into her Knight persona. "I'll find that lawbreaking Jedi, whatever it takes. You can be assured of that, High Justice Vaylin." She draws her practice saber and fires another Force blast into the vegetation. Nothing. "She's a sneaky one, but I'll have her yet." Jori walks slowly into the brush, listening carefully to every sound. She feels the practice saber knocked out of her hand, and before she can turn around, she's seized from behind by a pair of strong arms attached to a heavy-breathing body.

"Mmm...you Knights of Zakuul," Loneva says in a low, sultry voice, "You like trying to lure us in with your pretty faces. It ends here and now, but I'd like to have a little fun first." She licks the Sith's neck. "You taste good, too. What do they feed you out in Wild Space?"

Jori decides to play along. "Republic scum," she growls, "Is sex the only thing you can think about? You should be glad we're here to bring order to your degenerate ways."

The Jedi grabs the Sith's breasts through her fabric. "Oh, don't pretend you're not tempting us. Your art, your sleek ships, the Knights' flawless physical conditioning...oh, you know how to make yourselves desirable. Well, I'll show you what comes of it." She reaches into Jori's pants, feeling her sex. "Ha, I knew your righteous act was just that. You came here to take advantage of our supposed degeneracy. You've been wanting this, admit it."

Jori struggles half-heartedly against Loneva's grasp. "You know nothing. The Eternal Empire owns your world."

The Jedi clamps her teeth onto the Sith's neck. "Zakuul must have its own degenerates," she says, "And they've put them in the Knights. Tell me, what does High Justice Vaylin call you when you've got your tongue buried in her filthy snatch?" She slips a couple fingers inside Jori's sex. "Don't lie to me. I can tell when girls are lying."

"L-Loneva," Jori pants, "That's quite enough. You pass this round."

The Jedi starts moving her hand back and forth. "Oh no you don't," she says, "You're not worming your way out of this."

Jori sends out a burst of Force energy, breaking Loneva's grasp. "I said, that's enough!"

The Jedi reels from the blast, then blinks, realizing what she's done. "Sorry...I guess I did get carried away."

The Sith brushes herself off. "Still, using lust as your disguising emotion? I didn't think you had it in you."

"Did I frighten you?" Loneva looks genuinely concerned.

"No. A compliment isn't frightening," she winks. "Still, if you're using lust, then like with any other emotion, you need to find out what turns it off for you."

"That's a difficult one," Loneva says, "Since you've got such a nice body that I see naked every day."

"Alright, then think of something that disgusts you," Jori says, "Think of a Hutt when you feel yourself start to go too far. I've never been within fifty meters of a Hutt, so that shouldn't ruin your imagination of me."

"That might work," the Jedi nods, "But I'll definitely need some time to sort all these images out in my head."

Jori sits on her bed. "In the meantime, I should explain the next stage of your training."

Loneva sits in Jori's lap, smiling at her. "Go ahead, gorgeous."

A chuckle, then Jori continues. "What you'll need to learn next is how to get your cover back right after you've been exposed. If the Knights pick you up, they'll know where you are. What you need to do is stun them, or break their line of sight, then put yourself into a different emotional state."

"That sounds difficult."

"It is. But it's worth learning," she kisses Loneva on the cheek, "And I'll be there for you every step of the way."

The Jedi laughs. "Then why don't we...try and learn more about my lust?"

"I have no objection," Jori grins, and laughs as Loneva pushes her backwards onto the bed. The Jedi kisses her roughly, tearing off her clothes rapidly and haphazardly. The Sith returns the favor, eager to get at Loneva's breasts. Once they're uncovered, she massages them vigorously, then takes one of them into her mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around the Jedi and holding her close. While suckling on her, she uses the Force to remove the last of her clothing.

Loneva strokes Jori's hair softly, enjoying the attention paid to her sensitive nubs. She puts her thigh between Jori's legs, right on her sex, slowly moving back and forth so as not to dislodge her nipple from the Sith's mouth.

As Darth Acina had done to her, Jori electrifies her hands and runs them across Loneva's body, sending a tingling sensation through her. The tingle also spreads to her body through Loneva. She moves her hands down to the Jedi's rear, where the electricity enters the Sith's sex, making her nub jump. It brushes against the Jedi's thigh and Jori feels herself crying out through Loneva's breast, whose nipples have now grown hard as durasteel.

When Jori calms down, Loneva lifts herself up. "I know what we could do," the Jedi says, "Just stay there." She turns herself around until her sex is pressing against Jori's mouth and her mouth against Jori's sex. "Come on, I'm sure you can guess."

Jori squeezes Loneva's rear as she licks at her. She spreads her legs to allow the Jedi the same access. Today, she tastes musky and rich. What has she dug out of her private stores? Whatever it is, Jori will have to sample some later. She feels Loneva push two fingers into her and reciprocates by inserting her tongue. When Loneva is wet enough, Jori takes her twitching nub between her lips, holding a vacuum on it as it pushes itself in and out of her mouth. She inhales, taking in Loneva's scent. It's intoxicating, and she feels herself wanting to please this Jedi, to hold onto her, to make her scream. She takes her lips off Loneva's sex for just a moment. "I have an idea. Whoever comes first has to be the other's slave for the next hour. Sound good?"

"You have a deal," the Jedi says, then goes back to licking and fingering Jori. She turns her fingers around inside the Sith until she hits her special spot just perfectly. She can hear Jori restraining her moans. Part of her wishes that she wouldn't, so that the moans would send vibrations through her clit. Then she remembers what's at stake and takes Jori's clit into her mouth, rubbing vigorously inside her.

Jori deliberately misses Loneva's spot a few times, but continues sucking on Loneva's clit just to keep up appearances. Sure enough, just as she feels Loneva clench around her, her own sex twitches and erupts with juices, which Loneva greedily licks up. The Jedi's climax follows soon after, and she pushes up, pressing her full torso's weight onto the Sith's jaw.

"Go on! Drink it up!" Loneva demands.

Jori eagerly obeys, all the time massaging her lover's thighs. When Loneva climbs off, she lies down beside her, cleaning her face with her tongue, and kisses her. "I can't wait to see what you'll do to me," the Sith grins.

Loneva lifts Jori's body to press against hers, sighing softly. "You lost on purpose, didn't you?"

Jori nods. "Yes, I just want to know why you enjoy subservience in the bedroom so much." She tweaks Loneva's nipple. "That, and I wanted a better view of your arse."

Loneva tweaks back. "Well, I've already devised a number of punishments for you. We'll be in for quite an evening."

The Sith laughs. "I don't doubt it. But I really should get started on dinner now."

The Jedi grins. "Well then, as your temporary Mistress, my first command is for you to cook naked. If you want, you can use a Force bubble to keep your breasts from getting hit with the oil."

"Well, how generous of you."

"Not really. I just don't want your skin to be ruined from the burns." Loneva grins, then gives Jori's rear a slap. "Now get cooking, you sullen wench!"

Jori laughs. "Yes, Mistress." She rubs her rear as she walks out of the room slowly, allowing Loneva time to dress herself.

Loneva pulls her clothes on and follows Jori out to the campfire, which the Sith ignites with a lightning bolt. She watches as the Sith sets up a pan above the flames, dripping oil onto it, and of course bending as much as possible. When she deems it hot enough, she sets a flank of meat on it, sprinkling it with a few spices and letting it sit. The Jedi sits on the ground, watching. "Why don't you come sit in my lap while that cooks?"

Jori walks over to Loneva, waving her rear in the Jedi's face a few times, then gyrating her hips as she lowers herself into her lap. She kisses Loneva. "What does Mistress want of me?" she asks coyly.

Loneva kisses back. "Mistress wants praise."

Jori puts her hands on Loneva's shoulders, raising herself slightly and pushing her breasts into the Jedi's face. "Mistress' tits are so big and juicy. I wish I could suck on them every night, or even drink from them. Mistress has the most beautiful skin. It makes her as strong and noble as the towers of Kaas City. Mistress has a big, beautiful, shapely arse that I want to bury my face in and lick. Mistress has a fair face and a sexy voice. Mistress' pussy tastes like pure delight. I want to drink from it when her tits are empty."

Loneva grins. "I didn't know you had such a dirty mind. Maybe when you're done cooking dinner and I've eaten it, Mistress will let you drink from her pussy."

With that incentive in mind, Jori scampers back to the stove, tending to the meat. When the flank is cooked through, she dishes it up with a few slices of the wild fruit Loneva is so fond of. "Here you are, Mistress," she offers the plate to her.

The Jedi looks it over. "It looks tasty, but I have nothing to put the plate on."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Jori bows her head.

"Lie down on the ground," Loneva instructs. Jori does so, with her breasts facing up, and Loneva sets the plate on her abdomen, arranging the fruit pieces throughout the Sith's cleavage. "My...you make such a tasty platter."

"I am pleased to serve Mistress," Jori smiles. She struggles to hold still and keep the plate from sliding off as Loneva slices the meat and consumes the pieces. When the Jedi finishes her meat, she eats each of the fruit pieces directly off Jori's skin, licking it afterwards.

"Tasty," Loneva says, licking her lips.

"Now may I have my reward, Mistress?" the Sith pleads.

Loneva sighs. "I suppose so." She removes her top and lifts Jori into her lap, laying her horizontally. The Sith puts her arms around the Jedi's waist and back and takes a breast into her mouth, suckling fervently on it. Loneva strokes her back and hair. "Mmm...there's a good Sith. That feels wonderful."

Encouraged by Loneva's words, Jori pushes her nipple inward and lets it pop back out, still swirling her tongue around the tip. She moves a hand onto the Jedi's free breast, expecting it to get slapped away, and massages it almost tentatively until she's sure that her temporary Mistress allows it. She squeezes it, moves it around, flicks, and even pinches the nipple. "Mmm…" she moans softly at getting to do this so freely to the breasts she's admired and lusted after for four months.

Loneva runs her hand down Jori's side, squeezing her rear when she arrives at it. She coats her finger in juices from the Sith's already-dripping pussy, then slowly pushes it into her rear hole. As always, Jori lets out a high-pitched moan as she's sodomized, sucking harder on Loneva's nipple. Unlike last time, where she simply used her finger as an anchor, Loneva works around the finger in Jori's rear until she feels the entrance start to loosen, and adds a second finger. She feels Jori shudder, and let go of her nipple briefly. She stops for a second, expecting to hear their safe word, but the Sith just latches back onto her nipple. Sure that Jori's fine with it, she starts moving her two fingers in and out of her rear.

The Sith's moans grow louder as her toes clench and unclench. She does what she can to direct them through the front of her mouth to send vibrations through her Mistress' breast. Her own nipples are now hard as rocks as they press against Loneva's abdomen. She wishes she had two more hands so she could rub them.

Deciding she's teased enough, Loneva touches her thumb to Jori's clit, rubbing it as she thrusts in and out of her ass. The Sith lets out a series of squeaks and moans until finally she lets out a long one, her hips rocking back and forth against the Jedi's hand. Her nipples send a chilly tingle up to her neck and she lets out a few pants. When she calms down, she rolls Jori onto her front and slaps her rear.

Jori cries out. "What was that for?!" She almost sounds indignant.

Loneva shrugs. "Just because." She gives Jori another spank.

The Sith winces, but doesn't make another sound. She remains quiet throughout the long, fast series of spanks that follow, a surprisingly easy task since the pain of the old dulls her to the new. When she lets out a long, shuddering breath, she feels Loneva pulling her rear upwards, planting soft kisses on each cheek. She smiles. "And what was _that_ for?"

The Jedi sits her up and kisses her on the mouth. "Just because." They embrace one another warmly, just holding on. "Jori?"

"Yes, my love?" the Sith asks, still keeping her head on her shoulder.

"Did you...actually like that? Please be honest."

Jori sighs and pulls her head away, facing Loneva. "No. I didn't. I mean, I enjoyed the sex, but I didn't like being dominated. Nowhere near as much as I thought I would. I believe you when you say you enjoy pain, but I don't. It's not too much for me to handle, but I just don't understand it." She pauses. "How about you?"

Loneva shakes her head. "No, I didn't like it either. I mean, you really made my tits feel great, but most of the time, I just didn't have a clue what I was doing. The whole idea of bossing someone around...it just seems so alien to me."

The Sith laughs. "This coming from someone who prides herself on the fact that she votes. What is that, if not using the power of majority to boss a population around."

The Jedi flicks one of her nipples. "Not now, alright?" Jori kisses her, and they rest their foreheads together. "How about from now on, we just agree that you'll be the Mistress, and I'll be your bratty little plaything?"

"The bratty part was never in dispute," Jori tweaks one of Loneva's nipples, "So does that apply to both inside the bedroom and out?"

Loneva shakes her head. "I'd rather it not."

Jori breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the Force! I hate having to be in charge all the time. It can get so exhausting."

"In the meantime," Loneva begins unfastening her belt and leans back, propping herself up with her elbows, "How about that drink you asked for?"

Jori grins. "I thought you'd never ask." She slips out of Loneva's lap and pulls her shorts off the rest of the way, taking her panties with them, and kisses her all over her sex and inner thighs. "Force, you have no idea just how stunningly beautiful you are from this angle, Loneva."

The Jedi runs a hand through the Sith's hair. "So do you. You like doing this to me every bit as much as I like getting it. You're so sexy enjoying yourself like that."

Jori turns her head to the side, fellating one of Loneva's fingers as the Jedi chuckles at her. When Loneva pulls it out, Jori turns her attention back to her sex, closing her mouth over it, sliding her tongue through the lips. The Jedi's sharp inhalation lets her know she's doing it right. She pushes into the folds, inhaling and taking in Loneva's scent. Her tongue curls toward the roof of her lover's sex. As the Jedi's moans grow louder, Jori puts her fingers on Loneva's clit, rubbing softly up and down. Loneva's hips move up and down. She's soon rewarded with a gush of the Jedi's fluids, a stream spraying into her mouth with each breath she takes.

Loneva pants as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her, her sweaty body glistening in the firelight. "Don't swallow all of it," she instructs Jori.

The Sith laughs, filling her cheeks with the fluid, as she knows exactly what her lover has planned. She climbs over her and kisses her, letting what she has into Loneva's mouth.

Loneva gladly swallows her own juices, giving out the same pleasurable high-pitched moan that Jori lets out when she's sodomized. Her tongue forces its way into the Sith's mouth, swirling around hers. They duel for what feels like an hour before finally pulling apart. "Let's train more often," she says. "If that's gonna be my reward every day, I'm all for it."

"If I'm going to reward you like this, then you'll need to work hard indeed for it." Jori says, kissing the tip of Loneva's nose.

"Worth it."


	12. Chapter 11

Two years into their stay on the uninhabited world, the Sith and Jedi sit across from one another, meditating. The Sith breathes a sigh of contentment. "You know what?"

"Hmm?" the Jedi asks.

"I'm glad you taught me this style of meditation. It's quite relaxing. I could stay like this for hours."

"Isn't it?" she smirks through closed eyes. "And this is why you'll never get me over to the Dark Side."

The Sith laughs. "No, the reason I'll never get you over to the Dark Side is because I'm not trying. Trust me, I would have succeeded by now."

Now Loneva laughs. "That hubris is really going to get you into trouble someday."

"First of all," Jori says in a matter-of-factly tone, "It's not hubris unless the misfortune has happened. Secondly, it doesn't approach hubris when it's simply a statement of fact. Hubris...is overconfidence."

"That's what they all say," Loneva retorts. "Just you wait."

The serenity of their meditation session is broken when Loneva lets out a loud gasp and touches her hand to her implant. "What is it?" Jori asks, opening her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"The proximity alert," Loneva says, "It's going off. Another ship has entered the nebula." She climbs to her feet, offering her hand to Jori to help her stand up.

"We haven't left the planet in over two months. If we were followed, they'd have announced their presence much sooner. How many ships?"

Loneva looks down as her implant processes the sensor readings. "One...just a small freighter."

The Sith raises an eyebrow. "Even stranger. We're far from any shipping routes. Where is the freighter now?"

"Entering the atmosphere...trajectory suggests it will land a kilometer and a half away from here!" She points due south of their camp. "Over there."

"Let's not waste time, then," Jori begins running in the direction Loneva points. "I want the element of surprise to be on our side."

Cutting and hurtling through the vegetation, the two women close in on the landing site, with Loneva constantly updating the location. Within moments, the ship is visible with the naked eye. Wordlessly, Loneva directs Jori to the best area to close in on the occupant. When the ship finally lands, they shield themselves from the repulsorlift dust. The ramp opens and Jori draws her lightsaber. "Hello?" a voice calls from inside.

"Who are you?" Jori demands.

A Zabrak man with red skin and black markings descends the ramp, wearing black cloth greaves, a utility belt with two blasters, and a brown leather vest with nothing underneath. He's in rather good shape, and smiles warmly at the Sith. "Hey there, name's Rylo Suave. How 'bout you?"

"Right. Rylo Suave. And I'm Lord Terror of the Dark Council," Jori ignites her lightsaber, walking slowly towards him. "What is your business here?"

The spacer raises his hands. "Hey now, easy, babe, I'm not gonna hurt ya! Just wanted to see who was on this planet." He licks his fingertips and rubs them at the base of one of his horns. "I must say...not bad, not bad at all."

Loneva steps into Rylo's line of sight. "The lady asked you a question," she says, "Now what are you doing here?"

"I just came here to lie low for a while," he says, then looks the Jedi up and down. "I guess I really lucked out on this place."

"Keep your eyes up!" Jori barks.

"Hey now," he says, "You can't blame a fella for lookin'. What's wrong, you jealous she's getting the attention? Because you're quite the looker yourself."

"I have no interest in you of that sort," Jori closes to stand right next to him, "And I'll thank you not to imply otherwise." He opens his mouth to protest, and Jori makes her fingers spark. "Say 'Hey now' one more time, and it'll be the last thing you ever say."

The Zabrak clears his throat. "I'm sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to irritate you." He looks from her to Loneva and back again. "Why does that bother you, anyway? She your girlfriend or something?"

"That is not your concern," Jori snarls, "Now you will tell us why you are here of all places, who sent you, and how you found us."

"I swear," he begins, "I had absolutely no idea you lovely ladies were here until I was in orbit. I won this planet in a pazaak game about ten years ago. Almost completely forgot I had it. Then one day, when the Zooks came by, I went for my stash to hide it, and came across the deed. Imagine that!"

"I'm having a hard time imagining it," Jori says, "Especially since the deed to this planet is in _my_ name."

"Hey...there," he says, rewording his original sentence when the lightsaber blade is centimeters away from his face, "Mine's a Republic deed. You sound like an Imp, so maybe that's the reason for the mixup. But hey, it's a big planet. I'm sure the three of us can share just fine. No reason to fight!"

"Your presence here endangers us," Jori says, "You must leave immediately. I will escort you out in my ship and install a device on your ship to ensure our location stays a secret. Leave your deed with us."

The spacer looks genuinely disheartened. "Come on! I've got nowhere else to go! The Zooks caught onto my business. I was lucky enough to get out alive, but I can't go back or they'll kill me."

Loneva puts a hand on Jori's shoulder. "Perhaps he's telling the truth."

"I have ways of telling," Jori says, "But they require concentration. He might escape while I'm interrogating him."

"You're putting him on edge," Loneva points out, "So how about I question him and you screen him for honesty?"

"I'd rather he leave, but I don't suppose you'll let me talk you into that," Jori shuts off her lightsaber. "Alright, you come back to our camp. But walk in front of us, and no sudden moves."

"Hey, anything for you gorgeous gals!" He gladly complies, walking in the direction they point him. At the camp, he sits down on a log as Loneva stands in front of him and Jori paces behind him. The Sith takes the stun anklet she'd been forced to wear on her arrival and slaps it on his leg. "Fair enough."

"So, what's your name?"

"Rylo Suave," he says, "I already told you that."

The Jedi says nothing when his eyes fix on her cleavage. "Your real name."

"That is my real name. That's what it says in the Republic Citizen Database."

"What does your mother call you?"

He grins. "She usually calls me 'Sweetie'. Can't say I'd mind you callin' me that."

Loneva casts her eyes at Jori, who has her hand poised to slap him, and shakes her head. "Apologies for my associate. We're hiding out here ourselves, and she tends to run on the cautious side."

"Understandable."

"So what was this business of yours the Zakuulans forced you out of?"

He takes a deep breath. "If you must know, I ship food and medical supplies to worlds in need. Had a pretty big network set up in Hutt space."

Jori narrows her eyes. "He's lying."

Loneva shakes her head. "I can't help you unless you tell me the truth, Rylo. Now what was your business?"

"Fine. I was running guns and spice, helping bolster resistance movements."

The Sith shrugs. "Apparently he really does."

"Why spice?" Loneva asks.

"Only thing making the trips profitable."

"So how did you get caught?"

"It's quite a sad story," he begins, "You see, I'm not new to smuggling. I know how to vet all my clients and everything. If something looks too good to be true, it probably is. Well, in this case I really shoulda known that. But hey, if a guy asks me to get a crate of glitterstim to Hutta and promises ten times my normal price...anything's possible. So I took the job. But the moment I got to Hutta, the Zooks were waiting for me. Now see, here's where my caution pays off-I got plenty of ready-made routes plotted. So I jumped as soon as I saw the Zooks. Got me to Corellia, where I've got my safe house. I snuck around the back, took my essentials, and found the deed to this place. 'Eol Sha' is the only name anyone's ever given it. So now I'm out of a job, homeless, and a wanted fugitive. But...at least the company's nice here."

"You're not settled in," Jori reminds him.

Loneva looks at her. "Will you please just let me handle the talking?"

"Sorry."

Rylo grins. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Quite a story," Loneva says, not even asking him to clarify. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to my associate."

The two women walk to Loneva's ship, stepping just far enough inside as Loneva's utility droid sits near the Zabrak, its electro-prod extended and charged. "Don't tell me you're actually considering letting him stay," Jori says.

"Was his story true?"

The Sith rolls her eyes. "As far as I could tell. But are you sure you want to spend all day, every day, with him around?"

Loneva sighs. "Yes, I know he can rub the wrong way. But I think he means well, and he seems pretty harmless." She smiles at her lover. "Besides, you gotta admit-he's pretty cute."

"I...won't deny he's easy on the eyes. Perhaps that's why he's still alive."

"Who are we to turn him away?" Loneva demands. "We've got more than enough food for him, too. We can confiscate his weapons if necessary, and I can remove the ignition coil from his ship so he can't run away and tell where we are."

"Very well. He stays," Jori sighs. "Just make sure he bathes-and make sure you get holos. You know what they say about Zabrak men."

Loneva laughs. "You're such a pervert." She leaves the ship and approaches the freighter captain. "Alright, Rylo, we've decided you can stay, but you'll have to keep the anklet on for a while."

"How long?"

"Until we've decided we can trust you," she waves away her droid, and it stows its prod.

"Well, if I gotta stay, I'll need to know your names. What's yours?"

The Jedi sets a cooking pan over the fire and puts some oil and vegetables into it. "I'm Loneva, and she's Jori."

"She really a Sith?"

Loneva nods. "She is, and don't tell her I said this, but she's an absolutely wonderful person. We've become...rather close since we met here."

"So...are you two…"

The Jedi figures he'll keep asking or figure out for himself if she doesn't tell him now. "Yes. Jori and I are girlfriends. It took quite some time, but I've learned to trust her with a lot. She's a genuinely caring person, and I would've given up without her."

"Ah, so there's hope for me yet," he grins. "Who knows...maybe you two will warm up to me the way you've warmed up to each other."

"I wouldn't count on it," Loneva stirs the vegetables, "She finds you quite grating."

"Is that so?" he smirks. "Well, maybe she'll change her mind if I leave my vest back on my ship."

The Jedi shakes her head and sautees the vegetables in silence. When they're done, she dishes them up and hands them to him. "Alright, here's your welcoming present. If you want to get into Jori's good graces, I suggest you pick up the slack here. That means cooking for yourself at least four times a week, patrolling the perimeter, monitoring holonet transmissions, and maintaining your own gear. I also would advise you not to make any passes at her. I'm not the jealous type, but she finds your advances to be irritating. Do your best not to remind her of that."

"I'll try." He chews his vegetables slowly, savoring the taste. "Not bad. Lovely and a good cook-I already like you, Loneva."

She laughs. "You'll definitely have to do better with me."


	13. Chapter 12

"Morning, ladies! Rise and shine!" The front flap of Jori and Loneva's tent swings open, letting in the daylight.

The two women are in each other's arms, both naked save a pair of panties on Loneva. Jori shields her eyes. "What the…" Upon seeing Rylo, she grabs the blanket and pulls it over the two of them. "For Force's sake! How long have you been there?!"

The spacer makes a point of looking away. "Just a few seconds. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is about ready, so get dressed...or not, I don't care either way."

"Get out!" the Sith yells, throwing a lightning bolt at him that misses as he steps away, closing the tent. Loneva, her breasts pressed against Jori's, starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You really think he's never seen a naked woman before?"

"With his looks, he probably has, but I doubt he's ever seen two together. And he should have adjusted to our waking schedule instead of waking us at this horrid hour." She stands up and begins dressing herself.

"Come on, he means well," Loneva says, "The least we could do is go and eat what he's cooked. I'm sure he put a lot of work into it."

Jori sighs. "Might as well." She leaves the tent, wearing her casual outfit of a turquoise skin-tight top, a denim skirt, a spangled leather belt around her waist, and her lightsaber hanging from it. "I suppose I should thank you for going to this trouble for me," she says as he hands her a plate.

Loneva emerges, wearing her black greaves and white halter. "Of course you should," she says, patting Jori on the back and sitting next to her. "He clearly worked hard for us."

The Sith leans over, whispering. "Will you stop encouraging him?"

The Jedi whispers back. "He could be valuable to us. Ever think of that?"

"We'll see."

Loneva takes a bite of her eggs, then makes a deep-throated moan. "Oh wow! Jori, you should try this. It's quite good."

"It's a simple serving of scrambled eggs. I don't see how." She takes a bite and her eyes go wide.

"Well?" Loneva prompts her.

"It's better than I expected," Jori says, deliberately keeping her voice level.

"It's the best scrambled eggs you've ever had," Loneva says firmly.

"No," Jori slowly swirls her eyes to Loneva, smirking, "The best ones I ever had were served to me by Darth Acina."

"Are you sure you didn't just think that because of what came right before the eggs?"

"Yes. Quite sure," she grins.

"What're you talkin' about?" the spacer laughs.

"Don't you dare elaborate." Jori's grin turns into her patented glare.

"You see, a few years ago…"

"Quiet!" Jori sets her plate down.

"Jori here was at a party where she…"

"Don't you dare!" the Sith lunges for the Jedi and is held back by her arm.

"She performed some Imperial song I can't remember the name of…"

Jori is smiling and laughing. "Shut up!"

"And a certain Darth…"

"No!" she reaches for Loneva's mouth to put a hand over it, but Loneva pushes it back.

"Took a liking to her, and took her back to her penthouse where they spent all night kriffing each other's everloving brains out."

"Really?" the Zabrak raises a brow.

Jori starts swinging her arm down on Loneva, who blocks every single blow. "Stop it, you vile girl!" she can barely contain her laughter.

"That Sith Lord made her breakfast. And you know where she is today?"

"Do tell," Rylo grins from ear to ear.

"Don't!"

"She's now the ruler of the Sith Empire. _Empress_ Acina."

"You schutta!" Jori pounces on Loneva, who laughs uproariously.

"You know you loved it," Loneva rolls to the side, pinning Jori's arms to the ground and sitting on top of her.

The Sith stops struggling and takes a deep breath. "Alright. Yes. Acina made me sore the next morning. The good kind of sore."

Loneva bends down and kisses Jori. "Oh, look at you. The only modest Sith in the galaxy."

Jori rolls her eyes. "Have you forgotten that we're being watched?"

"Oh!" Loneva looks at Rylo.

He raises his hands. "Hey, don't stop on my account. Just pretend I'm not even here."

The Jedi climbs off the Sith. "Too late. We're not gonna put on a show for you."

"Fair enough." He dishes up his own food and sits in front of the two of them. "So, you two are quite an odd couple. How'd that even happen?"

"What's there to tell?" Jori says between bites of food, "We ran into each other, we fought as Sith and Jedi are prone to do, we realized we were evenly matched, and finally we decided we weren't getting anywhere, so we made peace, became friends, and slowly fell into being more than friends."

Rylo looks at Loneva, clearly expecting her to tell more. The Jedi simply shrugs. "That's basically it."

"Oh."

"So how about you? We hardly know anything about you," she prompts.

"What, last night's interrogation didn't tell you enough? I mean...that sort of thing is a bit of a fantasy of mine, but…" He stops his thought when Jori gives him the stink eye. "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, how did you get into that highly lucrative business of yours?" Jori probes.

"What's there to tell?" he glances at Jori as he echoes her. She gestures for him to continue. "I grew up orphaned on Coruscant. Ran with a gang. I was always good with numbers, so they had me do their books. Every week, I tried to come up with a new way to make money. Then, some guy approached me and said he needed me to get a package to the lower levels. So I did it, and he gave me a huge load of credits. I kept getting more and more offers and saving up until finally I got my own ship, and worked on a bigger scale. Then I started taking payments from Senator Dol Falta. He got voted out, so I lost my protection, and I got traced to him, then ended up here. Not that interesting of a story."

Jori lets out a single, sarcastic laugh. "And here I was expecting you to weave some long, remorseful tale of how many gorgeous ladies' hearts you broke along the way."

He grins again. "Oh, I could. You just didn't ask about that part. I assumed you just wanted to hear about the business side of it. Well, I think my proudest moment was when I ran into Hylo Visz on Ord Mantell. She was…"

Loneva scoffs. "Hylo Visz? Nerfshit. There is no way you hooked up with her."

Jori straightens her eyebrows. "Someone you know?"

"I wish. Hylo Visz was one of the greatest pilots the Republic has ever seen. Back before the Treaty of Coruscant, she was the one who broke the Mandalorian blockade around Coruscant. I only saw it on holos since I was working at my uncle's place at the time. That was before I'd ever set foot on Tython," she smiles. "It was something to see."

"Oh, I get it," Jori nods, "So since our friend here had no backup plan for his Senatorial contract running its course, it's almost impossible that he had the skills to lure somebody like Hylo Visz into his bed."

"Believe what you want," he says, "It's clear you don't want to hear about my conquests. I understand. You two seem pretty tight together. Wouldn't want to pull you apart by making myself...more enticing. It just wouldn't be right."

The Sith laughs. "Please, stop flattering yourself. There's nothing more unappealing."

Loneva pushes her. "Then why am I so attracted to you?"

"Different tastes."

Rylo pulls out two glasses and pours the contents of a large jug into them. "Here, I'd like you to try this. Tell me what you think."

Loneva takes a sip. "It's pretty good. What, did you juice the local fruit?"

"Sure did," he nods, "It's a habit I got into a few years ago. Helped me trim my weight down. I'm always trying out new combinations."

"I'm surprised that works," Jori says, "Isn't most fruit high in sugar?"

"Well, when it's all you're eating, along with some vegetables and protein mixed in, it's not. Besides, why do you care? You can see the results for yourself." He flexes an arm.

"Swing and a miss, buddy," Loneva says, picking up hers and Jori's dishes. "I'll be washing these." She walks off.

Rylo eats a few more bites before speaking. "So, what's your deal?" he asks Jori.

"I'm afraid I don't grasp your meaning. Nor do I wish to put in the effort."

"Why are you wound so tight, huh?" he asks. "And don't tell me it's the whole Sith thing. I know better. Something about you bothers me, and I wanna get it out of the way right now, before it gets bigger."

"I have neither the time nor the desire to indulge you on that," she says.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about," he points. "That attitude doesn't look so good down the road. You don't have to sleep with me, Jori. Hell, you don't even have to be my friend. I just want to know...what's it gonna take for you to be civil with me. And don't you try to ignore me. I'm going to keep asking until I get an answer. Isn't that a good enough incentive? It's like ripping off a bandage: a burst of pain now to prevent a hell of a lot more pain later. So tell me, what'll it take for you to not treat me like something you found on the bottom of your boot?"

"For starters, you could leave!" she snaps.

"But I'm gonna be here a while, so why don't you just try and get used to me?"

"I don't want to!" her breathing grows heavier.

"And why the kriff not?"

Her fork's tines curl into loops in her hand and her eyes glow. It's all she can do to keep her voice down. "Because I care about Loneva, and I don't want to lose her!"

"Hey, I know you care about her," he says, "I could tell that from the get go. But what makes you think I'd make you lose her?"

"You'd draw one or the other of us away. That's what spacers like you do, and I know she finds you attractive. I do too, and I don't want…" she stops, realizing what she's just revealed, then decides she might as well continue. "I don't want either of us to fall for you."

"Ah," he nods. "Well...as great as it is that both of you are into me, I'm not gonna come between you. I'll keep my distance on personal matters. It's not every day a Sith and a Jedi put aside the lightsabers when they're near each other. But when they find love...that's something pretty rare. Spoiling that would be like destroying a stained glass window."

Jori hangs her head. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I still haven't gotten to the point where I can totally control my emotions. I'm further along than Loneva, but I still have a ways to go. My outburst was unacceptable, as was my suspicion of you."

"Not completely," he sighs, "I know I can be a tauntaun's ass sometimes. I swear, I'm working on it, but I could work harder."

"We're both imperfect people. Let's just accept that," Jori says. "So...what was that you were saying about incentives earlier?"

He brushes a hand. "Oh, nothing. Just basic economics. It'd put you to sleep."

The Sith smiles. "Try me."

"Alright. I'm saying that if you want to achieve certain results, you need to give people the proper incentives. Make something in their best interest."

"That's exactly what I've been saying for years," she nods, "You see, I've actually written quite a lot on economics myself."

Rylo raises his eyebrows. "Really? I'd love to hear more about your ideas."

Jori puts her plate aside and puts her hands on her knees. "The number one underlying principle of my economics is that sentient behavior and motivation drives everything. They make actions toward change. For a change to occur, there must be three conditions met: First, the sentient must be dissatisfied with present conditions. Second, they must have an idea of what better conditions look like. And third, they must have a concrete plan on how to bring about those better conditions."

"Well, yeah," the Zabrak snorts, "That goes without saying."

"You'd be surprised how many people don't realize that," she shakes her head. "You see it time and again throughout history. There's a whole movement of thinkers, both in the Empire and the Republic, who seem to think of history as something with a capital H. An entity that has a mind of its own. Apparently, as history goes along, the populace of the galaxy pushes toward continuous self-improvement. Imperial history alone refutes it. You'd think the Sith would have known better than to provoke the Jedi after the Great Hyperspace War. But they didn't. They painstakingly rebuilt their entire empire over a millennium, and they attacked the Republic again. They may not have lost that war, but they did lose a lot. We were a year from the fractioning of the Empire when Darth Marr discovered Isotope 5 and made obtaining it our priority. After that, when Revan returned, while he learned the value of peace, Chancellor Saresh did not, despite the Republic's time-and-again failure to wipe out the Sith."

"If it's any comfort, Saresh isn't Supreme Chancellor anymore. Her term ran out, and she didn't have a chance at re-election," Rylo offers.

"That makes no real difference," Jori says, "Especially with the Eternal Empire's presence. And even if they were gone, support for war with the Empire would probably be high. Though the Jedi condemn it, the Republic's people never tire of seeking revenge. They want to seek out and destroy all those who would threaten their 'freedom', whether they're a threat or not."

Rylo looks around. "How does your girlfriend feel about you saying stuff like this?"

"I don't speak my full mind in front of her. She's not ready to hear all of my opinions. But she's intelligent enough that she could get there." She clears her throat. "Anyway, like any Sith, I believe that anyone who wants should be free to follow their passions. Doing so will create conditions that will naturally reach an equilibrium as different people find out what's profitable and what's not. Unfortunately, the Empire's ideas are quite different. The Empire exists to make everyone subject to the passions of a few. Those few fight with one another, and drag everyone else into their proxy wars. The Battle of Corellia was one of my people's greatest moments of shame."

"I take it you don't like the Empire any more than the Republic."

"I don't like any entity that tries to control others," she says.

"I get where you're coming from," he says, "The Republic never stopped harassing me. And for what? I never hurt anyone. I only killed people who tried to kill me first. They said it was wrong for me to sell spice. Well, so what? Who are they to tell other people what they can or can't put in their own bodies."

Jori smiles. "Exactly. Perhaps the Republic will learn what subjugation is like for the first time in its history."

"Well, I hope the Zooks leave soon. I need the Republic."

The Sith frowns. "I thought you hated how they harassed you and made your business difficult."

"Please. You really think I'd have made so many credits if they didn't harass me? That's what makes the whole thing so lucrative. I know how to get through legal loopholes."

"And here I thought we really understood each other," Jori shakes her head.

"Oh, we do," the Zabrak nods, "I've actually heard a lot of theories similar to yours. The more I read, the more sense they make. I just want to look out for me and mine, so if I can get a few rules bent in my favor, that's how I'll do things."

Jori stands up. "Then you are part of the problem. We'll understand each other far better when you get rid of your selfish attitude."

"Hey, c'mon!" he pleads, standing up and following her, "I didn't mean anything personal, and I was enjoying our chat!"

Jori looks away from him. "Too bad. I wasn't at the end."

"Hey, we have different ideas!" he says, "But we come from the same place."

"No we do not," Jori says, "I do not make others obey my decrees, or support unnecessary laws, even if they benefit me. You just don't care."

"Jori…"

"Leave me alone!" she says and speeds up her walk to Loneva. To her surprise and relief, he doesn't follow her. She sits down next to Loneva and starts washing her dishes.

The Jedi kisses her cheek. "Are things going well with you and our guest?"

"No," Jori doesn't look up. "I mean, he is intelligent, but he's such a dislikable person."

"Why?"

"He's so selfish. He doesn't mind breaking his principles as long as he benefits."

Loneva laughs. "Now there's something I never thought I'd hear from a Sith."

"What, you think I'm unprincipled?" Jori sounds genuinely angry and hurt.

"No...no, Jori, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You're probably the most principled person I know, and that's really saying something," she rubs the Sith's back. "Whatever he said must've really bothered you."

Jori knows she can't get away with lying to her lover, so she doesn't try. "It did. I didn't believe it on an intellectual level, but on an emotional level, I've always thought that people who shared my views were motivated by the same things I was: Freedom, creativity, harmony, the ability to follow one's passions freely...I should have known they wouldn't always be the same."

"You mean people who don't like government?"

"No, people who hate government come in all stripes. I thought that people who studied economics to the extent that I have would likewise be motivated by a love of freedom. Turns out Rylo only knows economics to the extent that he can manipulate it in his favor. He knows exactly the effects that cronyism will have on his profit margins and his competitors. It...it disgusts me." She dries off her dishes and sets them on the towel Loneva has laid out.

"So basically, you're upset that someone with similar ideas to yours is perverting them?"

Jori nods. "Exactly."

"You know who feels that way? Every philosopher. No matter what ideas you put out there, no matter how much detail you explain them in, somebody's going to misinterpret them. That's just a fact of life." She runs a hand across Jori's thigh.

"Knowing it is one thing, but actually living it...well, that's quite upsetting." She inhales sharply. "Thank you."

Loneva raises a brow. "For what?"

"For not being dismissive, and not taking his side. I know you love me, and I love you too, but I'm just so full of doubts. It makes for a rather stressful life." She puts a hand on Loneva's. "And thank you for being here. I thought I'd hate your presence at first, but now, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you around."

The Jedi squeezes the Sith's hand. "Thank you, Jori. That can't have been easy for you to say, and I appreciate it. I've...come to rely on you, too. And not just for Force training."

Jori nuzzles against Loneva's shoulder, kisses her, and chuckles. "Can't go a day without doing that."

"Feel better?"

The Sith rests her head on Loneva's shoulder. "A little. It's not you...there's just so much you can do for me."

Loneva kisses Jori's forehead. "Think it'd help you feel better if you took me to your ship and tortured me?"

"I don't know."

The Jedi flicks her nipple. "Wassamatter? Wittle Jowi can't handle a wittle cwiticism?"

Jori smiles, wrapping an arm around Loneva's neck. "I'll show you criticism, you indignant little bitch!" She lifts the Jedi off the ground and slings her over her shoulder, slapping her rear repeatedly as she runs to the ship. Once inside, she closes the ramp and yanks Loneva's greaves off, spanking her bare rear. "You have to learn to obey Mistress."

"I've got a big ass," Loneva sticks out her tongue and spreads her legs, showing her bare sex to Jori, "I barely felt that."

The Sith waves a hand, and Loneva's halter unties itself and slides off her body. "Maybe I'm not disciplining the right parts of you." She slaps the Jedi's breasts repeatedly until she sees tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I-I'm so sorry, Mistress! I didn't mean to defy you!"

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" She uses the Force to lift Loneva off the floor and flips her upside down, locking her ankles into a pair of padded restraints bolted to the ceiling. She removes her own clothes.

"M-Mistress is so beautiful," Loneva says, looking Jori's naked form up and down, hoping to appease her.

It doesn't work. "Silence!" Jori casts electricity at Loneva's legs, not enough to harm her, but enough to feel unpleasant. "You will speak when I say you may speak. Understood?" Her hair brushing the floor, Loneva nods. "Good." She takes her lightsaber, ignites it, and sticks it into her lover's sex, the unlit end of course. "Hold onto this, and don't you dare drop it, you little trollop." Loneva's eyes go wide and she nods frantically. Jori drops to her knees and looks back, crawling backwards until her sex rests on top of the Jedi's mouth. "Now make your Mistress cum. And don't you drop the lightsaber, or I swear to the Force you'll pay."

Loneva flicks her tongue through Jori's folds, moaning softly. She takes Jori's clit between her lips, humming softly, sending a vibration through them. She feels the lightsaber shift slightly and clenches her inner muscles, forgetting that she can't always keep a sensation in one spot. The weapon vibrates, sending waves through her walls and down to her abdomen, and she clenches.

The Sith sends a shock to the Jedi's breasts. "Don't use your teeth. You know better." Loneva whimpers, then continues sucking on Jori's clit. She can no longer hold herself back, and her climax comes, her juices spraying out the sides of her sex. This unfortunately pushes the lightsaber out and sets off a soft buzz. Jori crawls away and stands up. "I told you not to let go." She takes the lightsaber down, showing that it's on a clamp to prevent it from doing any actual harm, and shuts it off, setting it on the floor. "You disobeyed me. Now the real punishment begins." Loneva swallows. "Yes, you should be afraid." Jori licks the Jedi's sex clean of the juices from her climax. "This is the nice part," she says when she's finished. She disappears for a moment, and returns with a pair of clamps on a chain, stringing them to Loneva's nipples. The Jedi's breasts point together and she doesn't dare to move. The Sith takes a couple of her toys and pushes one into her lover's sex, moving it in and out until it's sufficiently lubricated. When it's done, she slides it slowly into her other hole, several inches away. Loneva moans loudly. "Didn't I tell you not to say anything?" Jori slaps her sex, then inserts a second toy into it, securing it in place with binding-plast. She gets back on her knees and once again parks her sex on Loneva's mouth. "You know what to do."

The Jedi starts slurping and pushing her tongue into the Sith's sex, enjoying the taste of the juices leaking out. She takes Jori's clit back between her lips, humming into it, and inserts two fingers into her. The clamps on her nipples tug at the movement of her arm, but she continues, knowing that the sooner she brings Jori off, the sooner her punishment will be over. She turns her fingers upward, hitting Jori in the right spot and stroking fervently. The Sith's moans let her know she's doing a good job, and she's soon rewarded with a torrent of Jori's juices spraying into her mouth. She drinks as much of them down as she can.

When Jori is satisfied, she turns around, kissing Loneva on the mouth, licking up as much of her own juices as she can from the Jedi's face, and removes the clamps from her nipples, kissing each one softly. "I wish I didn't have to be so cruel. But there have to be consequences for you continually mouthing off to Mistress. Those are the rules."

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Loneva moans, "But I just can't help it. I know I'm a brat, and I'm trying to change."

The Sith smiles. "Right then, how about a reminder?" She takes the toy out of Loneva's sex, but leaves the one in her rear. "You must wear this all day, to remind you that you are Mistress' property. It will keep you in line. You will take it out only to relieve yourself, at which time you will clean it and put it back in your ass. Is that understood?" While she awaits the answer, she takes a different sort of toy from her shelf and inserts it into herself. When she turns back to Loneva, a large imitation phallus is peeking out from between her legs.

Loneva nods. "Yes, Mistress. I will wear it if it makes You happy."

Jori holds the toy that was in Loneva's sex to her mouth. "In the meantime, clean this."

The Jedi grins, cleaning her Mistress' toy of her juices. "Thank you, Mistress," she says, "Now may I get down?"

Jori gives a wave of her hand to undo the restraints and Loneva's hands cushion her fall to the floor. She lifts her up to her bed and climbs on top, kissing her lovingly. Her breasts press against the Jedi's. "You make the best mattress," she says, slowly pushing her toy into Loneva.

"Mmm...so good, Mistress…"

The Sith puts a finger on the Jedi's lips. "Shh...I'm not Mistress right now. I'm Jori: your lover, your equal."

Loneva wraps her arms around Jori's back, kissing her warmly and spreading her legs to allow easier access. She pushes her tongue into the Sith's mouth, swirling it around hers and moaning, fighting for dominance. Jori starts thrusting in and out, and Loneva moans into her mouth, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them. Her thumbs circle around the nipples, pressing them inward and out. When she senses her climax approaching, she wraps her legs around Jori as her body quivers.

"How was that?"

The Jedi shrugs and kisses Jori's neck. "It felt good, but not as good as you just rubbing against me. No toys next time, okay?"

Jori kisses Loneva. "No toys." She buries her face in the Jedi's cleavage, moaning softly and squeezing her breasts. When she's had her fill, she puts her head in the crook of Loneva's neck, sending a Force pulse to remove the toy from both of them. "Shouldn't we be doing something? Like training, or monitoring the holonet?"

Loneva puts a hand on Jori's rear. "We've got a Zabrak spacer who can do the monitoring for us. Let's just enjoy ourselves here."


	14. Chapter 13

The Jedi and the Sith, dressed back in their casual clothes, leave Jori's ship and look around. "How d'ya like it?" Rylo asks, gesturing around him. He has set up a tent for himself, a more sophisticated stove over the fire, a water purification station, a solar generator, a sonic dishwasher, a sonic shower, and even a high-scale holoprojector. Pointing proudly at the last item, he grins, "Bet you'll love watchin' Huttball on that!"

"I don't care about sports," Jori says flatly.

"Huttball's too barbaric for my tastes," Loneva says hesitantly, "But I can think of plenty of other uses for it. You did well."

Jori examines the other items. "The stove is an improvement, at least. The shower is unnecessary, though. We have a nearby hot spring that we bathe in."

"The shower's mainly for me. I didn't think you ladies would take too kindly to my sharing the bath with you. Not to mention a sonic shower's more effective."

"It's unnecessary and a drain on our resources. The hot spring is more than adequate. We can simply take turns," she says, pointing at the shower. "Take it down."

Loneva puts a hand on Jori's arm and whispers to her. "Try asking him nicely."

"No."

"Fine, fine, I'll take it down. Where's the hot spring anyway?" Loneva points to it. "Okay, I'll be there when I'm done here if you need me." He dismantles the walls of the sonic shower, loads them into a repulsor wagon, and has it pilot them into his ship. When it's gone, he takes the towel he'd hung on the sonic shower and heads off.

"I don't know what you see in him," Jori shakes her head. "He's arrogant, he's hypocritical, he's wasteful, and he's unprincipled."

"He's also fit, handsome, funny, and I think he's proven himself helpful. So you had a disagreement with him. Can't you get over it?"

Jori sighs. "I don't see how I can. It's...it's just such an important thing to me."

"You and I disagree far more on politics than you and him, but we don't let that come between us."

"But we come from different perspectives. You don't cling to democracy out of malice, you like it because you genuinely believe it's what's best for the galaxy," Jori argues.

"So what? What was it you said about democracy? It's 'nothing more than glorified mob rule'? Do you view me as a supporter of mob rule?" she lifts Jori's hand.

Jori squeezes the Jedi's hand. "No, I honestly don't believe that's what you want."

"Then why are you so hard on Rylo? Maybe there's more to him than you can see right now."

"Time will tell." She kisses the back of Loneva's hand and checks on their holonet surveillance. "Oh, look at this. It seems there are reports of a missing Eternal ship in the Mid Rim."

"Really?" Loneva taps her cortical implant, downloading the information into it. "Looks like from its trajectory, the ship was headed for Dantooine."

"I think it's worth checking out," Jori says.

"Alright. I'll leave Rylo a note on a datapad and set our transmitter to scan only and encrypt the controls," Loneva offers.

"Do you have the parts from his ship?" Loneva picks up a box that opens to her fingerprints and shoves the ignition coil and transceiver from Rylo's ship in it. "Perfect. Lock your ship and we'll take mine."

"Why yours?"

"Because the Zakuulans haven't seen it, and because it has an Isotope 5 engine. This seems like an endeavor that we'll need it for," Jori explains.

"Fair enough," she finishes typing out the note and sets the datapad on the survey station. "Let's go."

They climb into Jori's ship and Loneva looks around. "You know, even though you've been here for over two years, I've never really had a good look inside your ship, other than your bedroom."

"I just didn't think you'd care for it. Other than my bedroom, there's really nothing interesting in here. I particularly didn't think you'd care for the decor or the lighting scheme, since they're both rather Imperial." She turns on the engine, closes the ramp, and lifts off the ground. The ship circles around the falling moon and blasts into the sky.

Several hours later, the Dantooine system pops into view. "Ah, Dantooine. I thought of going here."

"Why?"

"It's out of the way, and there's not much here besides farmers. I probably could have found a safe spot to lay low for a while."

Jori raises an eyebrow. "What changed your mind?"

"The kinrath. Not to mention, the Zakuulans would probably have looked here since they'd think a Jedi would hide in the old academy."

"Ah, yes. The Jedi Civil War. That academy was destroyed by Malak, wasn't it?"

Loneva nods. "Mostly. Part of the building still stands, but it's infested by laigreks, and they're even worse than the kinrath. It was also prominent in the Jedi Order's salvation years after Revan and Malak."

"Really? I'm afraid that's a part of Republic history I'm not familiar with."

"It involved a rather strange breed of Sith who waged a covert war against the Jedi Order. They were stopped by Meetra Surik, a Jedi who had been exiled from the Order for defying the Council and following Revan to war against the Mandalorians. Honestly, that's pretty much all I know about it," she shrugs. "Anyway, I can look that all up later if you're interested. We should look for that Zakuulan ship now."

"Agreed. Where do you suppose it could be?"

"Well, there's only one planet in this system. Let's try scanning the whole place first."

"Right." Jori sends out a pulse to detect active ships. "Nothing on the other side of the star."

"Why would there be?"

"Perhaps to hide."

Loneva rolls her eyes. "I don't know if you paid attention to my last finding, but I discovered that the ships in the Eternal Fleet are unmanned."

"Then how do the Knights of Zakuul get from one planet to the next?"

"Well, there are exceptions when that's necessary, like when they want to smack down a planet's population and keep them under control." She pauses. "But we don't know if that's the type of ship we're looking for."

"Nor do we know it isn't," Jori points out.

"Fair enough," she shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm a bit sensitive to people insulting my intelligence. I know you didn't mean to. It's just a sore spot with me."

"No harm done," Jori says, continuing the scan. "Ah, there we go. Faint electromagnetic signatures, coming from the planet...the southern continent, which appears to be otherwise uninhabited. That could very well be our ship."

"Let's go in for a landing." They fly in and set the ship down in a clearing five kilometers from the signature and burst out of the ship. "It's due south," Loneva says, and with a push of the Force, starts running.

Jori speeds off, following her. "What if the ship is full of Knights? Could we handle them?"

"I doubt it is," Loneva says, "They would have called for help and had reinforcements here. If it's manned, it will probably be Skytrooper droids. I imagine they're a lower priority than Knights."

They close in on the ship. "We're about to find out." They jump over a gorge and come to a standstill. The ship shows no signs of activity. "I can't sense anyone inside," Jori says, reaching out with the Force. "It should be safe to approach."

Loneva puts her hand on the ship. No response. "Give me a moment. I think I can slice the door." She lifts her hand and the bolts fly off the panel as it pops off. "Hmm...strange, very strange."

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never seen this configuration before." She senses Jori's apprehension. "Don't worry, I'll be able to get it open. I just need a little time."

"I'll keep a lookout." Jori turns away and closes her eyes. She stretches her senses all around here. There are a few animals in the distance. One has simple, predatory thoughts. A kath hound, most likely. Another has simple thoughts, but these are more docile. Probably an iriaz. To her relief, the two animals are far from each other, or she would be tempted to prevent the kath hound from hunting the iriaz. She senses a number of other creatures under the soil with complex thoughts. Not intelligent, but complex. Must be laigreks. Though she would not say so in front of Loneva, they're the creatures she wants to see the least since she doesn't think she could keep her composure around them.

"Got it!"

Jori snaps out of her trance and walks back to Loneva. "We must be ready in case there are droids inside." She unhooks her lightsaber from her belt.

Loneva steps inside. "I'm not sensing any droid activity. Are you?"

Jori shakes her head. "Only a faint electrical hum from the front."

Loneva presses her implant and the rest of the doors open. She leads Jori forward. When they pass through the next door, Jori ignites her saber to light the way. What they see makes them both jump. "Yeah… we'd better not activate this whole ship." The sides of the hall are lined with Skytrooper charging booths, most of them occupied.

"Perhaps we should see why they're non-functional in the first place."

Loneva puts her right ring finger on a line, sending a small charge from it. It relays back and her implant processes the information. "Ah. It seems the main power feed is severed. Must have short-circuited when they crashed."

"Then there's no harm in starting the main computer."

"If we can even find it." She continues through the hallway and into the cockpit. A simple press of a button starts the computer. "Nice...accessing their systems."

"What should we do with this ship?"

"I, um...didn't think that far ahead. Maybe we could take it to the Republic and have one of their engineers look at it."

"Do you have any contacts? Any who will not be noticed by the Zakuulans?"

Loneva shakes her head. "No. Do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked."

"So dismantling it and finding out its secrets isn't an option. Unless...maybe we could take it back to Eol Sha with us and do the work there!"

"No, it might start transmitting. That would expose us, and Rylo as well," Jori says.

"Hmm...I know!" She pulls a small rod out of her implant and inserts it into the computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Downloading the schematics," Loneva grins. "If I keep them here and we happen to get caught, nobody will ever know."

"Good thinking," Jori smiles, and gives Loneva a pat on the rear.

The Jedi rustles the Sith's hair. "No distractions, please."

The computer's console goes red and sparks. "What's happening?"

"Kriff. This thing knows it's being sliced." She waves a hand and shorts out the transmitter. When she removes the rod from the computer, she checks it. "Too late, the beacon's out. We need to get out of here." She pushes the rod back into her implant as Jori leads the way out.

"Hopefully we can get to my ship in time."

"We probably can. I'll analyze it on the w-" Her sentence is cut short and she seizes up.

"Loneva? Loneva, what's wrong?" The Jedi says nothing as she convulses in the middle of the hallway. A stream of drool drops from her mouth. "Oh, Force." Jori removes the data rod from Loneva's implant. "Loneva?" She collapses forward into Jori's arms. The Sith slings her over her shoulder. "The second time in as many days." She pockets the data rod and runs out of the ship, moving as fast as she can under the Jedi's weight, though the trees and vegetation and up into her ship. She lies Loneva on a bed in her medical bay. "Seetwo, look after Loneva! I need to get us out of here."

"But Mistress Kanath, I am not programmed for medical functions!"

"Just do what you can! Make sure she's secure and give her some adrenaline." She fires up the engines and lifts off, just as she sees several Eternal ships approaching.

"Unknown vessel, you are not on this planet's register. Please identify yourself." Jori does not answer, instead punching in the hyperspace coordinates for Eol Sha. "Unknown vessel, respond immediately or you will be fired upon!"

Jori turns up her ship's engines, flying in a zig-zag pattern through the small contingent of ships as they fire. They miss her and hit one another, causing minor hull damage. Her computer finally finishes calculating and she makes the jump into hyperspace. As soon as the stars streak past her she runs into the back to check on Loneva. The Jedi still isn't responding. Upon closer examination, she sees that her implant's lights have gone off. "Oh Force," she swallows, the bottom dropping out of her stomach. She lifts Loneva up, touching their foreheads together. She feels nothing. "No. No, it can't be!" Her fear grasps her and she puts her hands on Loneva's abdomen. A darker lightning with a black haze courses through Loneva's body.

The Jedi coughs and opens her eyes. Her implant switches on. "Wh-where am I?"

Jori holds Loneva close, shushing her. "Shh...don't speak. I almost lost you...again."

Loneva gingerly pats Jori's shoulder. "What happened to me?"

"It was that data rod from the Eternal ship's computer...it shut off your cortical implant."

The Jedi groans. "I really should've done a quarantine protocol before analyzing it. That's Slicing 101. How could I have been so stupid?"

Jori silences her with a kiss. "Don't blame yourself. We needed data. You couldn't have seen the malicious programming."

"But I should've. Oh well, I'll run it on one of my closed models when we get back."

"That...that sound good." The Sith hangs her head.

"Is something else wrong?"

Jori shudders. "After I pulled the rod out, you didn't come to. I tried to touch your mind, and I got the same response I get from a corpse." She looks up at Loneva. "For almost a minute, you were technically dead."

"Well, I'm not now. So what's wrong?"

"I...I'm just still trying to get over the shock."

Loneva grabs her chin. "Come on. You know you're a terrible liar. Now what is it?"

"To bring you back, I...I reached deep into the Dark Side. I gave into my fear."

"You're a Sith. Don't you deal with the Dark Side on a regular basis?" Loneva quirks a brow.

"Not like this. I can usually control my emotions enough that I can pull out at will. This...was different."

Loneva puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't seem the worse for the wear. And the fact that you're so uneasy is a good sign. It'll help you avoid it in the future."

Jori sits on the bed next to Loneva. "How do you know? What if you get in similar danger, and I'm tempted again? It'll be even harder to resist then."

The Jedi pulls the Sith onto her lap. "Then I promise to be careful," she says, putting her head on Jori's shoulder. "I love you, and I can't bear the idea of how much it'd hurt you if I died. I'll do everything I can to stick around for you, Jori."

Tears stream down the Sith's face. "The overseers were right. I am weak. I make attachments too easily. I let them run too deep...they were right to kill my tuk'ata."

Loneva kisses Jori's neck, the back of her head, and her ear. "No, they weren't. They did that because they wanted to make you dependent on them. You are a strong, smart woman. I haven't felt as in love with you as I ever have with anyone." She wipes the tears from Jori's eyes. "Come on. Stop beating yourself up."

Jori wraps her arms around Loneva, sobbing to her heart's content. When she finishes, she kisses Loneva on the cheek. "I love you, too. I never truly believed in myself until I met you. That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"So...tell me more about this tuk'ata of yours."

Jori sits up straight. "Well, I came across him when I was scouring the yard for artifacts. Whatever was genuinely left by the ancient Sith lords was found long ago. The Overseers had buried them in newer spots. I found one spot where the dirt looked freshly-dug and started digging myself when I heard a growl coming from behind me. That was when I saw him. He was actually smaller than most tuk'ata. I approached him and reached out to him with the Force to calm him. He calmed for a second, then started barking at me again. I turned away, and he charged right at me. He stopped when I stood, but didn't run away. He fled when I tried to pet him, so I just went back to digging up my artifact."

Loneva strokes Jori's hair, clearly interested in the story. "Go on."

"The next time I went out to search for artifacts, I saved a few pieces of meat from my lunch and took them with me. I'd made sure to mark the spot where I'd seen him before. He approached me again, still growling, so I put the meat on the ground. That seemed to instantly gain his trust, so I fed him more. When he finished eating, he came over and sniffed my hand. I reached out to pet him, and he didn't bite me, but he fled again after I finished. Day after day, I went out and slowly got him used to me, until he started following me around. I ordered a tuk'ata training manual and used a few of the techniques in there to make him obedient. They worked surprisingly well, and I got to the point where I could order him to return to his den."

"Did you ever see his den?"

Jori nods. "I did. It seems that the larger ones would come by and try to steal his food. He would growl viciously at them. Once, when he wasn't there and they were trying to steal his food, I struck fear into their minds with the Force, and they stopped bothering him. Every day, when my training concluded, I would go out to his den and play with him. He took quite well to fetching balls and sticks." She took a deep breath. "At that point, I was at the head of my class. I could feel the other students' envy, but it never occurred to me that they would actually try anything, since killing fellow students was forbidden. I should have kept in mind that in essence, getting caught was forbidden."

"So what happened?"

"They lured me out into the open when the Overseers weren't around. I never found out exactly what they had planned to explain my death, but they'd plotted it anyway. Three of them said they'd discovered an artifact that they needed me to date, since I'd earned a reputation for identifying periods of Sith history. I looked at it and found it went all the way back to before the Sith species had been conquered by the first Dark Jedi. It was a rare find, and just when I'd finished examining it, I heard one of them cry out. I turned around and saw my tuk'ata, biting his leg. His lightsaber was drawn, and I instantly figured out what was happening, so I hit the three of them with the same bolt of lighting and told them that if I ever caught any of them alone, I'd kill them. They fled, and my tuk'ata came up to me. I rewarded him with a treat whose recipe I had learned in the training manual."

"What happened after that?"

"After that...they went and told the Overseer that I was keeping a pet. He...searched out my tuk'ata, and killed him." She sniffs. "I suppose it was all for the best since otherwise he might have forced me to kill him myself. I knew it had been the other students who told him."

"What did you do?"

Jori's voice deepens and her expression hardens. "I hunted all of them down and killed them, one by one. I was never caught."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"It felt good when I did it, but later I felt awful. Don't get me wrong, they deserved it, but killing them didn't bring him back. A part of me died when the Overseer killed him. A good part of me."

Loneva wraps her arms around Jori. "No, it didn't die. It was buried. You still remember your tuk'ata fondly, and he clearly loved you. I've seen how you act towards the animals on Eol Sha. The way you treat them is something only a good person can do."

The Sith kisses her on the cheek. "You always know just what to say."

"What was his name, by the way?"

Jori climbs off Loneva and walks to the door. "That's the worst part. I never got the chance to decide on one."

"Well, why don't you give him a posthumous name? Just to honor his memory?"

Jori nods. "I'll let you know when I think of one." She steps out. "We'll be back to Eol Sha in a few hours. In the meantime, you should get some rest."


	15. Chapter 14

A small computer on her knee and the rod from the Eternal ship in it, Loneva is busily slicing away. "You're pretty determined to crack that thing, aren't you?" Rylo asks.

"Of course I am," she says, "It's our only hope of getting any sort of advantage over Zakuul."

"Jori says that thing nearly killed you."

She smirks. "All the more reason to learn more about it. Maybe we could use it against the Eternal Empire."

"You're not worried about that computer?"

Loneva holds it up. "This thing? It's pretty hardy, and besides, I can do a system wipe and OS reinstall if I need to. I built it specifically to examine malicious software on."

"You built a computer? That's impressive."

The Jedi laughs. "No, not really. Just takes about a week of studying to learn how to do right. I've built around a hundred computers in my life. There's just something about them that I find so likable. Maybe it's because I usually know what to expect from them."

Rylo sits next to her. "And yet you're dating a Sith. They tend to be unpredictable, don't they?"

"I don't mind that in the people I'm involved with," Loneva says, "In fact, I quite like it. It keeps life interesting."

"You know, I've been here with you two for a month, and I'm still not getting it. A Jedi and a Sith, in love no less. It just plain boggles the mind."

"What about it confuses you so much?"

"I suppose I can see where the sexual tension comes from. I mean, you're both pretty good-looking, and you come from opposite sides of the galaxy, in more ways than one, so I imagine you'd find one another a bit exotic. But something lasting? Now that's a real head-scratcher." He scratches his head to demonstrate. "I know both the Sith and Jedi codes. I've run jobs for both sides. Sith philosophy was designed not to be compatible with Jedi ideals. How do you work through that?"

"Easy. Jori just tries not to avoid talking politics with me. Neither of us can sway the other in that regard. On the occasions talking politics is unavoidable, we go to what common ground we can find. Like our dislike for the Dark Council and the Sith Emperor." She executes a command sequence and reviews the data before her. "Hmm...no, that's not the right pattern."

"And what if you get into an area you disagree on? Doesn't that just agitate the both of you?"

Loneva grins. "If either of us gets too agitated, we just grab the other's breasts. It's a nice stress reliever for us both."

The spacer laughs. "Maybe I'll have to get an argument going for the two of you."

Loneva flicks a stone at his head, hitting one of his horns. "Don't you dare."

"Oww! Kriff, that hurts. My horns are really sensitive, you know."

"Sorry, I didn't aim for them. But I should've known better. I once had a Zabrak girlfriend. I made the mistake of tapping one of her horns while we were making out," she smirks.

"And I'm sorry for agitating you," he says, "But it's pretty hard for me. I'm extremely attracted to you and Jori, I know you're kriffing each other, and I don't even get to watch."

"How do you know when we're doing it?" Loneva raises a brow.

"Please. When you're at it in the tent, I think the whole kriffing planet knows." His voice is full of bitterness. "I really wanna leave. I'd be willing to let you set a program on my navicomputer to make sure my ship doesn't save the route. Anything to end this torture."

The Jedi leans forward, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Maybe Jori and I could try keeping it down a little. Would that help?"

"It would help if you'd let me join in once a while. Or even watch. I know that's quite a demand to make, but that's just the way it has to be. Either that, or you let me go, and I'm not ready for that. But I will if there's no other choice." He looks away.

"I'll tell you what," Loneva says, "I'll have a talk with Jori about this. I can't promise anything one way or the other, but I'll try to persuade her."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He sees Jori coming back from picking fruit, and stands up, removing his vest. "I'm off to have a bath. See you in a few, ladies."

Jori sets the basket down on the table, taking one of the fruits out and giving it to Loneva. "He seemed in a strange mood."

"Jori…we need to talk."

The Sith feels her stomach sink. "About what?"

"Be completely honest...how do you feel about Rylo?"

Jori takes a deep breath. "I still find him just as attractive as when he arrived. He's definitely improved his attitude, and has proven himself quite useful. I find his presence...tolerable."

"Tolerable?"

The Sith sighs. "Alright. His presence no longer bothers me." She looks at Loneva. "Why are you asking?"

"Well...apparently you and I are too loud at night. He's really into us both, and it bothers him."

"So? He could sleep on his ship if it's a problem." Jori takes half of the fruit and starts eating it herself.

"I think that's asking a bit too much of him. He's part of our group now, and we should make him feel more welcome."

The Sith blinks at her. "Are you suggesting…"

"Yes," Loneva nods, "I'm suggesting we let him join us every now and then. I mean, we both fantasize about him, so why not?"

"I don't know," Jori looks at the ground, "I've only ever been exclusive in my relationships."

"Not me," Loneva says. "I once dated a girl who had two boyfriends. That was fun. Especially when she...let me borrow them for a night."

The Sith blushes and turns away. "That's...quite the image."

Loneva scoots next to Jori. "Does the thought of me with Rylo make you jealous?"

Jori nods. "Yes, a little."

"Then I'll tell you what...how about you sleep with him first? I'll be there for moral support, and if you want a mouth to kiss."

The Sith takes a few deep breaths. "I…suppose I could. I mean, I found out five years ago I can't carry children, so there shouldn't be harm."

The Jedi grins. "If the rumors about Zabrak men are true, you're in for a real treat."

"Sh-shut up."

"Why don't you go join him?" Loneva suggests. "You're awfully good at making sexual advances in the hot spring."

Jori rolls her eyes and climbs to her feet, walking in the direction of the spring. Rylo is humming and scrubbing his arms with a bar of soap. "Quite soothing, isn't it?" she asks.

He jumps, and turns to face her. "J-Jori! I'm sorry, have I been here too long?"

"No, not at all," she says, removing her robe. "Mind if I join you?"

"You alright?" he raises a brow. "Sure you're not feeling ill or something?"

"No, I'm quite well," she says, unfastening her bra, "I just wanted to get to know you better." She steps into the water.

"You sure your girlfriend's alright with this? I mean, I never wanted to come between the two of you."

Jori sits on a rock, leaning back. "It was her idea, actually. She should be along shortly."

He looks her up and down. "Well...I'm not gonna complain. You're pretty fit."

Jori returns the glance. "So are you. It must be hard work to maintain a physique like that."

"I eat lean, and I work out whenever I get the chance. My routine's pretty demanding, so I never get used to it."

The Sith scoots closer to him. "Ever since you got here, I've been wondering something."

"Yeah?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"

She looks into the water near his waist. "About how men of your species are...gifted?"

The spacer grins. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"You mean...I…?"

"Go ahead," he gestures to it, "It's totally hard now that you're in here with me."

Taking a deep breath, the Sith reaches under the water. Though she's moved farther from Imperial values with the development of her personal philosophy, she can't help but feel a little nervous at the taboo of touching an alien in so sexual a way. Her hand brushes it, and she recoils, then tries again. She feels the tip, then moves her fingers around it. "Wow. It is true."

He grins. "Go ahead, do whatever you want with it."

Jori moves her hand up and down along the shaft. "This is surreal. I've...never touched, much less seen one this big. Not even in holos."

"Hey, don't start without me."

Jori's eyes go wide at Loneva's appearance, but Rylo smiles. "Was wondering if you were gonna join us."

The Jedi begins removing her clothes. "And miss seeing your huge cock go into my girlfriend? Not on your life."

Jori looks at Loneva. "It's so big! I don't know if I can take it."

Loneva slips into the water. "Sure you can. You just need to be in a high state of arousal first."

"A-alright." The Sith faces the Zabrak, swinging a leg over him.

Loneva steps behind Jori, grabbing her rear. "Alright, nice and slowly now." She grabs his cock, guiding it to Jori's entrance.

"Oh Force!" Jori cries out. "I can feel it."

Loneva kisses Jori on the cheek and rubs her hand on her clit. "Alright, stop thinking about how much it'll hurt. Think about how good it will feel to get your pussy a proper stretch at long last."

The Sith closes her eyes and lowers herself onto the Zabrak's cock. "It's going...it's going...hah! It's in!"

The Jedi feels underneath the water. "It is. This is so kriffing hot."

Rylo smiles at Jori. "Congratulations, you're having your first Zabrak cock. How does it feel?"

Jori's eyes go wide. "It's quite intense." She looks at Loneva. "Could I just...sit here a moment and get used to it?"

"Sure." Loneva wraps her arms around Jori, kissing her.

Rylo chuckles. "Don't get too into that, or I might let off early. Wouldn't want that, now, would we?"

Jori laughs nervously. "N-no, I suppose not."

The Jedi massages the Sith's shoulders. "I take it you've never had anything this big in you, right, love?"

"N-never."

"Try flexing, Rylo," Loneva instructs.

Jori lets out a gasp as the large organ moves inside her. "Y-yes...it's definitely inside. It's in there. This is actually happening. I'm kriffing an alien."

Rylo raises a brow. "That a problem?"

"If it were, I wouldn't be sitting here. No, it's just...something I never expected to do. And something I'd have been looked down on for before Marr took control of the Empire."

"So, you ready to do some actual kriffing?'

Jori swallows. "Ready as I'll ever be." She puts her feet on the rocks, and slowly moves up and down, careful not to dislodge herself from him. "Oh! Oh kriff, this is intense."

Loneva grabs onto her breasts, massaging them. "Force, this is so hot."

Jori's arousal grows at Loneva's touch, and the Zabrak seems to suddenly fit better inside of her, though she's still very aware of its presence. She dares not move too fast for fear of an injury. "Oh Force…"

The Jedi nibbles at her ear. "You liking this?"

"It's strange...I feel...ah!...so full, but it's like something's keeping me from getting all the way. Everything's getting hit inside me, but somehow it's...nnn… not enough."

"There's a trick to big cocks," Loneva explains. "I'll do it to you, but only when you feel ready. Remember: a good buildup makes a good orgasm."

"Then wait a bit," the Sith pants, "I'm enjoying this. This alien...there's something so taboo about it. It makes me so hot."

"Fair enough." Loneva kisses Jori, rubbing firmly at her breasts, twisting her nipples.

Rylo watches ecstatically. "Yeah, that's it, girls. Keep it up."

Loneva grins at him. "Bet this is even better than getting off to us, huh?"

"A thousand times better."

"I-I'm ready," Jori pants.

"Alright, just keep bouncing, and I'll handle the rest." As Jori does so, Loneva reaches down, rubbing on her clit. Within seconds, the Sith cries out and moves herself even faster on the Zabrak.

This is clearly all it takes to push Rylo over the edge. He grunts, groans, and lets out a satisfied sigh as he expels into Jori, the sheer quantities of the liquid pushing her off him. She slides herself back on, lying on his chest. "Oh kriff…"

"That was...really something," Jori says, turning herself around while staying on him. "Thank you, Loneva, for encouraging me to do that. It was quite rewarding."

"Glad you enjoyed it. What are you doing now?"

"Oh, I'd just like to stay here and get used to him inside me. That should make it easier in the future," she grins at her girlfriend.

Though he makes no motion to take Jori off him, Rylo sounds apprehensive. "Not that I'm complaining about getting to be in you for so long, but won't that make it harder for her to please you? Her fingers aren't exactly growing."

Loneva laughs. "You clearly don't understand how a woman's body works. No matter how much stretching a woman's had, she can make herself small enough inside that pretty much any cock can please her. Size doesn't matter anywhere near as much as how you use it."

Rylo laughs. "And here I always thought that was just an excuse smaller guys make."

"Oh, they'll say it," Jori says, "But that doesn't make it less true." She takes a deep breath.

"Woah," Rylo says, "You're gettin' pretty frisky."

Loneva grins. "She's squeezing you, isn't she?"

He nods. "She's...oooh...pretty strong down there."

"Really? Guess there's really no point in showing on my fingers."

Jori smiles. "It's a skill I practiced as a sex-obsessed teenager. I used a device I'd purchased and learned not only how to make myself stronger, but also…"

Rylo's eyes go wide. "Oh, kriff!"

"To squeeze different sections. It made me quite popular with the upperclassmen at the Academy on Korriban."

Loneva raises an eyebrow. "You never told me about that. You just mentioning having a boyfriend and a couple girlfriends over the years."

"Those were just steady relationships. I'd read so much about sex as a teenager, I couldn't wait to get to the Academy. The impression I'd always gotten-and which the Overseers no doubt encourage to bolster recruitment-was that the place had an absolutely bacchanalian atmosphere at night." She chuckles. "It's somewhat true. There is sex there, but only if you look for it. I made a good impression the first day by spending half my trip to Korriban fixing up my looks. I made sure not a single strand of hair was out of place, that my makeup was at the exact right level, and that I didn't have a single visible hair below my neck. I'd also packed several outfits of the style worn by Twi'lek pleasure slaves, as well as robes with an even balance of appearance and function. Sure enough, I caught the eye of an elder student. He took me aside and told me about a party happening later that night and gave me a token to help me get inside."

"Really?" Rylo scoffs, "It was that easy?"

Jori silences him by squeezing him again. "If you think I'm a beauty now, you didn't see me back then, before I had a slight taint from the Dark Side upon me. My eyes were green, and my hair flowed down to my shoulders. I had it in a braid that started all the way at the front of my scalp, and rounded the end with a gold clip with an emerald inside. Anyway, after my orientation, which I spent reviewing the security systems, I snuck off to the upperclassmen's hall. They ushered me inside. I noticed several other females who had arrived on the shuttle with me-two other humans and a Sith Pureblood. There were four male students there, and a female-she was romantically involved and wished to observe the night's events for herself. As it so happened, I got paired off with the couple, while each of the other girls went to a single man. We spent awhile talking, and soon they promised me that they would help me at the Academy, guide me through my trials, and watch my back. All I had to do in return was sleep with either of them whenever they expected. Of course, I didn't believe them, but I accepted anyway because I just wanted to take part in their erotic game. We all stripped naked and the woman-Grelka, that was her name-sat on the bed. I had to service her with my tongue while her boyfriend-Jorush-took me from behind. I was apprehensive at first, since I'd never considered the possibility that I could be attracted to women, but the moment I smelled her pussy...something carnal overtook me. I simply had to please her. Meanwhile, Jorush was being an absolute savage with me, just kriffing me like an overloaded generator. I must have climaxed twice while licking her, but regrettably I only made Grelka come once. Still, she seemed pleased. Then, we took turns orally satisfying Jorush. In between licks, she would kiss me, and throughout, she would play with my breasts. Despite my meticulous preparation for pleasing men, I found myself far more attracted to her. She and Jorush were of equal attractiveness, so perhaps it was because she paid so much attention to me.

"Well, it turned out my initial instincts about them were correct. They never did give me any advice, nor did they defend me from malicious fellow students. But I didn't care. I liked that they paid so much attention to me. Grelka invited me to her quarters at least twice every week, while Jorush invited me once a month. She taught me a great deal about pleasing women. The week before the pair of them were scheduled to graduate, he walked in on me in her arms. Now, of course I didn't panic, because I was under the impression that she'd been telling him what we were doing. That impression turned out to be wrong, and he was furious. He came at me, his eyes glowing. Grelka hit him with a bolt of lightning that only slowed him down. He took out a practice lightsaber, broke off the tip to make it lethal, and charged at me. I dodged and at the last second, directed the practice saber so that it went into his neck when he crashed into the wall. That was my first kill at the Academy. I was so frightened, not just because of the rule against killing fellow acolytes, but also because of what I found it within myself to do. Grelka took me into her arms, reassured me, and told me she would explain to the Overseers that I had killed Jorush in self-defense if they asked any questions. Then, she dipped her finger into his blood and painted my cheeks with it. 'You will take many more lives if you become Sith,' she told me, 'And you must be able to move on from them. Each life you take is one less threat to you. Who knows? Maybe someday you will come to enjoy it.'" Jori takes a moment to breathe, and to squeeze Rylo again since he's going soft.

"She was wrong, though. I have never enjoyed killing, though I've done it often enough. We made love one last time before her graduation, and after that, I never saw her again. But I had earned myself quite a reputation. Jorush was one of the more feared students, and killing him made me seem that much more formidable to the others. Word of my sexual exploits also got passed around, and soon nearly every acolyte who came near me wanted to share my bed. Of course, even at that young age, I knew better than to grant all of their requests. I only bedded those with something to offer, and those I found attractive. Of the latter, my favorite was Dekarra. She was a Sith Pureblood with modest facial ridges, a large, firm arse, and breasts that had been growing since she was ten years old. We met while sparring with practice sabers one day. She soundly defeated me when she caught me staring at her chest. It was like she could read my thoughts, because everything that she did that night followed exactly what I wanted. She came into my quarters, locked the door behind her, and without a word, pushed me against the wall and kissed me while removing my clothes. I removed hers as well. Sharing a bed with a Sith Pureblood is really extraordinary, since they give off an incredible amount of body heat. That was how I came to realise how much I just love heat in general. Anyway, that first night, we had sex for four hours straight, doing every act we could think of, and exchanged a total of five words."

Rylo lets out a groan. "What's wrong?" Loneva asks.

Jori laughs. "Rylo just expelled again. To be fair, I was doing my milking technique on him."

The Zabrak shakes his head. "I'm clearly at the end of my line for tonight. Why don't you go keep your girlfriend company?"

"Gladly." Jori stands, scrubs herself briefly between her legs, and walks over, sitting in Loneva's lap. She puts her hands on the Jedi's breasts, and activity that helps her focus. "Now...where was I?"

"Your first night, you had four hours of sex with Dekarra and never spoke."

The Sith chuckles. "Right. There's not much else to tell about Dekarra. I taught her everything that Grelka had taught me, and we even came up with a few of our own activities. Oh, we thought we were so innovative to lie on our sides and lick one another at the same time. As I'm sure you can imagine, all this activity caught the attention of one of the Overseers, and he called me into his office while I was right in the middle of studying an ancient philosophical text. He told me what he'd seen me doing, that I was being shameless, that I was treating the Academy like my own personal playground, that I was letting my passions drag me around. The more degrading he tried to make it sound, the more aroused I became. I think he caught on, because he grabbed me by my wrists and tore off my robe. 'You little whore,' he said, 'I'll teach you to respect this Academy and its ancient traditions.' He pushed me forward and bent me over his desk. I tried to resist, but he overpowered me. I felt him force his way inside. When I tried to cry out, he squeezed my throat until I stopped. He held my arms behind my back and had his way with me. The strangest thing is, though he was violating me in the most contemptible manner, I didn't feel any fear, or shame. All I could think about was how much I hated him for robbing me of my reading time. When he finished, he slapped my face and dropped me on the floor, throwing my robe on top of me. He told me to dress myself and leave his office. I obeyed, mostly because I was eager to get back to my book."

Loneva's eyebrows sit high on her head. "I can't believe that's the thing you remember most about the encounter."

"Strange, isn't it?" Jori plants a kiss on Loneva's mouth. "To continue, I got back to my book, and I remembered a long-forgotten technique. That night, after Dekarra and I had pleasured one another, I started meditating. I focused on that Overseer, on my hatred for him, on his audacity to dictate how I live my life. Once I found him in my mind's eye, I brought down all that hatred on him. The next morning, he was found dead in his office. The coroner ruled he'd suffered a cardiac arrest. But I never told anyone, not even Dekarra. Despite his being dead, for much of the rest of my time at the Academy, Dekarra was the only person I slept with. The one exception was the night before my graduation, when I invited all the First Year males to my quarters, bent over my bed, and let them come in, one by one, and have their way with me. It was so sublimely degrading."

"Yeah," Loneva says, twisting one of Jori's nipples, "I came just listening to it. But other than that and what you've already told me, are those all your sexual escapades?"

"No," Jori grins, "I also went incognito into Dromund Kaas' red light district and spent a week as a prostitute just so I could learn what it was like."

"Oh?" Rylo scoots closer. "Now this, I gotta hear."

"Some other night," Jori waves her hand dismissively, "Now could we please have a little privacy?"

"I suppose," Rylo stands up and grabs his towel, giving the women a full view of his member the whole time he dries off until he dresses. "Have fun."

Jori lays her head on Loneva's shoulder. "Don't feel sorry for the incident with the Overseer. It's never bothered me terribly. I suppose I'm not like most women in that regard."

"That's not what I was thinking," Loneva says, rubbing Jori's back, "I was just wondering why you'd never told me about all these sexual adventures at the Academy."

The Sith sighs. "When I first told you, it was a time when I had a deep crush on you, and I had no idea how you felt about me. I thought that if I'd disclosed everything, I'd frighten you."

The Jedi laughs. "Jori, please. You would've just turned me on even more. Hell, you've done lots of things to me that would frighten most people off."

"Well, I had no way of knowing at the time. Regardless, I'm glad that I could tell you eventually, and I'm glad for everything that's happened for us."

Loneva kisses her. "Mmm, me too."


	16. Chapter 15

Six months later, Loneva sits at the research station, frantically typing away. Rylo paces behind her. "Something bothering you?" she asks.

"Not really," he says, "I'm just bored."

"Well, could you please pace somewhere else? You're making me nervous."

"Why?" he looks over her shoulder, "You're not ashamed of what you're doing, are you?"

"Not at all," Loneva says, not looking up, "I just need to concentrate, and with that noise you're making, I'm worried I might make an error."

"So take a break. You've been at that thing for six hours. That can't be good for your eyes. Or your hands," he smirks. "I know Jori would be pretty disappointed if your fingers suddenly gave out."

"Ha ha ha," Loneva laughs sarcastically, "I'm working on something we really need. This is an interface for Jori's ship. It humanizes the ship a little, and makes using it more streamlined. Means we won't need to be in the cockpit constantly, and it'll help our recon missions go much faster."

"Really? Got a name for this program?"

"I'm thinking Danica," she shrugs.

"Why Danica?"

"Just a nice-sounding name. That's it," she says.

"Well, I'd really like to see this interface in action," Rylo leans forward.

Loneva pushes him back. "Then buzz off and let me work."

"Fine. But you owe me later. A view, and what you promised last week."

"Emphasis on 'later'," Loneva says, "Now leave me alone."

Rylo walks off into the jungle, leaving the Jedi to her business, and boards his ship. His steps echo as he walks over the hidden compartments he'd installed for smuggling. Why did he stay in that business so long, anyway? All he could come up with in the way of an answer was that it was just what he fell into, and he happened to be quite good at it. "Something on your mind?"

He jumps at the sound of the voice. "J-Jori! What are you doing here?"

The Sith smiles at him. She's wearing a tight pink top and a pair of very small denim shorts, leaving her legs and midsection almost completely uncovered. Her lightsaber is longer than her shorts. "I was looking for you. I'm quite excited for what we'll be doing tonight."

The Zabrak squats near the floor. "Really? I never figured you for that kinda type."

"Neither did I," she admits. "I'd buried everything in my memory. Talking about what happened at the Academy reminded me of what I was capable of. I don't think I'll ever again live quite as decadently as I did in those days, but that's what they were for."

"So, you're fine with me and Loneva…"

"I'll manage," she says, "I've fantasized about you with her quite enough. I should be able to handle it."

"Any do's or don'ts?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Don't kiss either of us, don't hit us, and don't put more than a finger in...well, my backside."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he grins.

"So what's been on your mind?"

The spacer sighs. "I'm thinking of giving up the smuggling business altogether."

"Why?"

"There's just too much outside of my control. I can't control where customs ships fly, I can't control the demands of my clients, and I can't control the business environments."

Jori sits on the floor next to him. "So what are you thinking of doing?"

He smirks. "I'm thinking I'll chase bounties."

"That's strange," the Sith tilts her head, "Wouldn't you run into all the same difficulties as a bounty hunter? The exact same ones that are getting you out of the smuggler life?"

"Not really," he shakes his head and sits next to Jori, who puts her legs over his lap. He starts massaging her thighs. "I can decide what bounties to take, how to carry them out, how much to charge...I can modify my repertoire. Only thing I need to pay attention to is the political climate."

"Oh, you need to know which Senator or Dark Lord of the week will need somebody erased?"

Rylo nods. "Exactly. Of course, I won't approach them directly. Most of the hunters I know get lists from the Mandalorian Enclave in Kaas City, or bounty boards on Nar Shaddaa."

"I wouldn't recommend either of those. I've been to the Mandalorian Enclave, and they only share their lists with fellow Mandalorians. As for Nar Shaddaa, it's being monitored closely by the Zakuulans. I doubt they'll really care whether the Empire and Republic wage proxy wars with one another, but you did say you're a wanted man." She smiles and lays back as the Zabrak moves up to her calves.

"So where should I get bounties, then?"

"If you're that determined, you could always try the Hutts. Go to Nal Hutta and seek out one of the many crime lords there. Get their attention by helping out in one of their street gang fights. And make sure your ship is plenty secured, or you'll be stranded. Ships on Hutta and Nar Shaddaa, as I'm sure you know, are worth their weight in spice. Only the very wealthy willingly stay on either world."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard all that," he says. "I guess I could start there."

"Once you've earned a reputation with whatever Hutt you work for, pressure him to give you more lucrative bounties. Perform to the best of your abilities. Always hold onto new tricks. That's how you advance in any business you start."

He nods. "That's how I moved up so far in the spice business. It makes sense that the same principles would apply."

"Well, it's not just that. I did spend a while with a crew of Mandalorians. They were always discussing new ways to improve their holdings."

"And new ways to make you-ow!"

The Sith kicks him in the chin, not hard enough to injure him, but hard enough to get him to stop. "I told you, I was only a whore in my Academy days, and for that one week. I had a single lover with the Mandalorians, but that was it, and believe me, I was happy to be rid of him."

Rylo rubs his chin. "You're so lucky you're not gonna be in Loneva's position tonight."

"I know." She chuckles, then reaches for his crotch, feeling him bulge through the cloth. "Hmm, this conversation's really been turning you on."

"Can you blame me? How about a little test drive first?"

Jori shrugs. "Oh, why not." She unzips his greaves, his member standing out, pointing straight at her face. Grinning, she plants a kiss on the tip, stroking the shaft slowly. "Mmm...no matter how many times I touch it, it's always so hard to fathom."

Rylo puts his hands behind his head, leaning back against the bulkhead. "It sure feels real."

Loneva pokes her head in. "Hey you two, save it for later. I want to test out the new interface I developed."

The Zabrak stands, zipping up his pants. "Now this I gotta see." He and Jori follow Loneva to her ship, where she has installed the interface. "So, what's this thing do?"

The Jedi smiles. "Danica, give a demonstration."

The ramp closes and the ship lifts off. It starts a high velocity orbit around the planet, using its gravity to slingshot off the other side, clear through the nebula. "Please input next parameters."

"Danica, take us somewhere fun."

"Calculating hyperspace vector."

"Where are we going?" Jori asks.

Loneva shrugs. "I honestly don't know. I set her to cross-reference places across the galaxy known for generating high tourist revenues, and which are talked of generally positively, and within our budget. She could take us to one of any two hundred places in the galaxy."

"Coordinates set. Entering hyperspace now." The ship jumps forward into hyperspace. "Estimated time to arrival: seven hours, twenty-eight minutes."

"We might as well make use of the time," Rylo says.

The Jedi grins. "Oh, I think I know just what you're thinking. Danica, enter fun time mode."

The ship's lights darken and take on a reddish hue, while a steady bass-heavy tune plays over the intercom. Jori smiles. "Nice." She removes her clothes.

Loneva and Rylo do the same as Jori lies on the floor on a large mattress she prepared for this very reason. When Loneva is undressed, she gets on all fours, dragging her breasts across the Sith as she moves up to her mouth. Jori kisses back, wrapping her arms and legs around her, almost as if she's holding on for her life. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Loneva whispers in her ear.

"As ready as I'll ever be, and it helps that I'm the one you're paying attention to." She grabs onto Loneva's breasts, squeezing them firmly as the Jedi forces her tongue into her mouth.

Rylo is ready for them within mere seconds. He touches Loneva's sex just to make sure she's ready, then positions himself at the entrance, and slowly pushes into the Jedi. He gets even firmer seeing Loneva bite Jori's neck as he enters her, and pushes until he can go no further, backing off slightly. "You good?" he asks her as he massages her rear with his hands.

Loneva grunts. "Yeah. Just...give me a moment to get used to it." She looks at Jori. "You weren't kidding. Last time I had one this big, it was with my, erm, special girlfriend. Only difference is, she couldn't go in too hard since she had a rather small frame."

Jori grins. "A petite girl with a huge cock? Sounds hot."

The Jedi gives her seat a wiggle, causing Rylo to twitch inside her. "She was." She looks back to Rylo. "Alright, you can start now." As the Zabrak thrusts, she rubs against her girlfriend's clit in circles, kissing her passionately. Jori responds by squeezing her breasts, twisting and flicking the nipples. Loneva pulls Jori back a few inches, putting her breasts in her face. The Sith takes the Jedi's nipples into her mouth, sucking on them hungrily as she massages the rest of the breasts.

Jori hums softly, pushing back against Loneva's fingers. She rubs her back, thinking about the smoothness of the Jedi's rich, dark skin. Despite her promiscuous days at the Academy, Loneva was, much to her dissatisfaction, the first dark-skinned woman she'd ever been with. Something about that just makes her knees weak. She rolls her hips back as Loneva's fingers enter her, curving upwards. Loneva is kind, beautiful, has a magnificent body, is an excellent lover, and above all loves her back. What more could she ask for? Nothing. Here Loneva is, taking the cock that Jori herself felt powerless against, and yet she's paying attention to her. This is all the proof Jori needs that Loneva will never leave her. She is falling in love with this untested, naive, but lovable Jedi all over again. That's better than any orgasm. She moans loudly into Loneva's breasts and a steady stream of juices gushes out over her hand.

Loneva chuckles. "My, that was quick. Was I really that good?"

"I…" Jori grins, "I just love you so much." She swallows. With that last insecurity gone, she can no longer deny her greatest love such pleasure. "Go ahead and enjoy Rylo. I can go elsewhere while you do."

She moves to scoot out, but Loneva puts a hand on her shoulder. "No. Don't go. I want you here."

Jori decides to stay put. "Th-thank you. That means a lot to me." She kisses Loneva. The Jedi moans softly, but her moans get louder as she finishes off, spraying against Rylo, who soon expels his load into her.

"Kriff, that was awesome." He puts his hands on the floor, when his arms freeze.

The Sith glares at him. "Don't you dare pull out of her. Wait until you go soft, and come out naturally."

He looks confused. "What? I just thought I'd give you two some time together."

"It feels wrong when a man pulls out right after. It's so empty."

"I never heard that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because you weren't kriffing my girlfriend earlier."

The Zabrak smiles. "You really do care about her, don't you? Alright, I'll wait, then I'll go right out and shower."

Loneva finally catches her breath. "Thank you, Jori."

"In all seriousness, there is something I need to discuss with you, and you only. Something very important."

Rylo laughs. "Hey, wouldn't be the first time I left right after the act."

The Jedi rolls her eyes. "What a surprise."

When the Zabrak is finally done, he is pushed out slowly. He stands up and walks out, carrying his clothes in a bundle. Loneva clenches herself shut and waddles over to the 'fresher, letting what he'd left in her out, wiping the rest off, and flushing. She washes her hands and dresses. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's something that's rather distressing for me. Remember a month ago when that data rod from the Eternal ship infected your cortical implant with a virus and shut it down?"

"Jori, I'm still here. As you said, I was only dead for a minute. Was it really longer than that?"

The Sith shakes her head. "No, that's not the issue. The issue is what happened afterwards."

"You brought me back to life. But the way you've been acting really hasn't shown you moving towards the Dark Side."

"That doesn't mean it didn't have consequences. When I reached into the Dark Side, it did something to me that I couldn't sense at the time. Something that I never would have thought would be a problem."

Loneva sits down next to her. "What did it do?"

Jori hangs her head. "It...it cut off my ability to feel or use the Light Side."

"Really? That happened just because you used one Dark Side ritual?"

"It didn't all happen at once. That incident started a decay of some sort. It took a full six months before I could really accept it." Tears begin flowing from her eyes. "That's the price I must pay for my inability to let go of you. I can't heal, I can't protect. I only use Dark Side techniques if I have no choice. It's like part of me has been taken away." She rests her head on Loneva's shoulder. "I might be able to move on, but for the rest of my life, I'm sure I'll feel like I'm missing a limb."

Loneva kisses Jori on top of her head. "I'm sure we can find a way to fix this."

"How? Even if you could persuade the Jedi Masters to help, they're not on Tython anymore. They've all been scattered through the galaxy or killed."

"I know," Loneva says, "But the archives are still there, and it's unlikely the Zakuulans will still be there since they no longer consider the Jedi a threat. They might have the answer we seek, and besides, Tython is strong in the Light Side."

"Alright. But I want to see where the ship's headed first."

"We won't be there for another few hours. How about you work on your writing, and I'll fine-tune the ship's new interface?"

"That works."


	17. Chapter 16

Loneva opens the central computer on her ship, sitting in front of it. "What are you doing now?" Rylo asks.

"Making a few modifications to the interface."

"What for? It seems just fine to me."

"I'm giving her more of a personality," Loneva says, licking her lips. "It's so sterile for her to simply say what she's doing, and in incomplete sentences at that."

"If you need a conversation partner, I'm right here, and your girlfriend's in her room," he points out.

"Jori's busy writing, but that's not the issue. I don't know how long you've had your ship, but they tend to develop personalities, whether they have an AI interface or not. It's important to constantly keep that fact in mind. Every ship has its little handling quirks, desires, and faults. I want my ship to be able to articulate them in a way that's easy to understand."

Rylo nods. "Sounds interesting. Think you could give Danica a sexy voice? I mean, obviously it can't compare to Jori's, not to mention that would be confusing as hell. But why not give it a try?"

"That's exactly one of the things I had in mind." She says. "Now could you please not bother me until we get to wherever we're going? I need to focus."

"I'll be in the back if you need me. Probably cleaning the bulkhead."

"You're so sweet and helpful," Loneva grins at him.

"Get spaced."

The ship arrives before Loneva has finished getting the AI interface back online. "Ah, we're here."

Rylo and Jori leave their separate rooms and head to the cockpit. "Where's here?" the Sith asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Give me a moment with the telemetry," she enters a few commands when the commlink sounds. "Ah, maybe this'll tell us!"

She opens the channel. A human-looking man and woman pop up, both entrancingly attractive, and both scantily clad. "Well hello there, weary travelers!" the man says. "Welcome to Zeltros!" the two say in harmony.

Rylo grins and Loneva's eyes grow wide, but Jori raises a brow. "Zeltros? What's that?"

The Zabrak stares at her with horror. "How can you never have heard of Zeltros?! Even being an Imperial's no excuse for that."

The holographic man continues. "We have a wide variety of entertainment accommodations here. No matter what your tastes, we are ready to serve!"

The woman speaks as images of what she's speaking about play. "Whether you'd like to try your luck at one of our many famous casinos, ski at one of our luxury mountain ranges, take in our music, art, and holofilm scene, sit in the sun at our picturesque beaches, or just spend time getting to know our friendly locals, Zeltros has something for you! Feel free to ask anyone you meet."

Now the man returns to the shot. "If you're not enjoying yourself on Zeltros, just let us know, and we'll make sure you are! Whether you're human, Twi'lek, Zabrak, non-humanoid, Jedi, Sith, Republic, Imperial, or even Zakuulan, all are welcome on Zeltros."

The woman speaks. "As a reminder, fighting is not permitted outside of fight clubs or designated arenas, and we ask that all personal weapons be left aboard your ship. Even Jedi and Sith are not exempt from this rule. You may feel naked without your lightsabers, but Zeltros is clothing-optional!"

"So come down planetside," the man says, "And tell our guide where you need to go. And remember…"

"What happens on Zeltros stays on Zeltros!" they say and wink in unison, and the transmission ends.

"So...who are these people?" Jori asks.

"Well," Loneva answers, "I don't know who those two were, but the Zeltrons are every bit as friendly as that recording made them sound. They're always harping on about love, and they certainly practice it. They look like humans, except their skin comes in varying shades of red, they have two livers, and they emit pheromones. They're probably the most sexual people in the galaxy, and full of passion."

"That certainly sounds interesting," Jori nods, "But how will we be able to afford any of this?"

Loneva's head goes down. "Good point. Even if my assets haven't been frozen, the Zakuulans will probably notice if I access my account."

"I've got some money," Rylo says, "In several accounts in different names. They're yours for the time we're here."

Jori smiles. "How considerate of you."

"I guess it's settled," Loneva takes the controls, "I'll take us in for a landing."

As the cabin adjusts to Zeltros' atmosphere, the three of them don their best "party clothes": Rylo puts on a pair of denim greaves and his leather vest with nothing beneath, Loneva dons a short turquoise tube top with form-fitting imitation black leather greaves, and Jori puts on a red halter and her favorite denim skirt. They step out of the ship and are greeted by a busty female Zeltron with dark pink skin in a metal bikini, who grins at them. "Hello, all of you, and welcome to Zeltros! I'm Teleena, and I'll be your guide." She kisses Loneva and Jori on the mouth, and hugs Rylo around the middle, pressing her breasts against him, since she's too short to kiss him. He picks her up and does it anyway, to her clear enjoyment. "Now, what can I do for you folks?"

Rylo grins at her. "Oh, I can think of plenty of things you can do for me, gorgeous. But you'll need to stretch first."

She returns the grin. "I'd be delighted to help you, but I'd like to help your lady friends first."

Jori looks around. "Well, um…"

"Don't tell me: You're first-timers here, aren't you?"

"Yes," Loneva nods.

"Well, in that case, I'd recommend Vortanna Beach. If you didn't bring your bathing suits, we'd be happy to provide them. Or, if you're feeling daring, you can go without."

Jori blushes. "Th-that's quite alright! I'm in the mood for live theater, personally."

"In that case, I recommend The Illuminated Vault. It's our theater with the highest tech, and the best acoustics this side of Geonosis. Tonight, they're putting on a production of Temptation of the Jedi. It's about a Jedi who wants to save a Sith by seducing him. Sound interesting?"

"Um…"

"That sounds great!" Loneva says. "Can you hook us up with tickets?"

"I'm afraid I can't, but I can point you in the right direction." She points to a small kiosk. "Just ask that man over there for two tickets to the nine o'clock showing."

"Thanks," Loneva says, pulling out the credit voucher for one of Rylo's pseudonymous accounts.

Teleena threads her arm through the crook of Rylo's arm and smiles at him. "How about I buy you a drink, stud?"

"Never had a lady offer that before, but I'd love it." They walk off to a nearby cantina.

Loneva practically drags Jori to the ticket kiosk. "Hello!" the attendant says.

"Hello! Two for the nine o'clock showing of Temptation of the Jedi."

"Offworlders, huh?" he smiles, "Before you purchase, I'm required to notify you that this production contains nudity, and actual sex on stage. Do you have any objections?"

The Jedi shakes her head. "None. In fact, I want them even more now! And give us two pairs of opera glasses!"

The attendant rings them up. "Enjoy the show!"

Jori shakes her head as they walk away. "You know, if you wanted to watch someone have sex, I would be willing to lift my skirt for a local."

"But what if I want to watch live sex while having sex with you?"

"You could also solicit locals. I'm sure there's plenty of voyeurs here."

Loneva pulls her close. "You know, ever since your little Force mishap, you've been down in the dumps. Don't you want to live a little?" She kisses her warmly.

Jori smiles. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I've always known the Force, and I've learned as much from the Light as I have from the Dark."

"Don't worry. I'll do whatever it takes to help you get that part of you back. It's the least I can do for you bringing me back. In the meantime...let's enjoy ourselves in the hedonist capital of the galaxy."

"Doing...what, exactly?"

The Jedi thinks for a moment. "Well, if you really want to prepare for your trials on Tython, you should work toward cultivating the right mindset. And for what I have in mind, we're on the perfect planet for it."

"Really? Now this is a line of reasoning that I absolutely must hear."

"One of the most overlooked things that leads to the Dark Side is fear. You need to overcome one of your fears. That will help you be ready for what we will likely face on Tython."

Jori smirks. "And what must I do?"

"You must spend the rest of our visit to this planet naked," Loneva grins.

The Sith laughs. "Right. I'm going to do that." She stares when Loneva doesn't join in her laughing. "Wait...you're serious? I'm going to be naked...in front of all these people?"

"This is Zeltros. It's clothing-optional, remember?"

Jori looks around. "I don't see anyone naked around here."

"Then why don't you start a trend?" Loneva smirks.

"I've never really been the trend-setting type."

"How do you know if you've never tried?"

Jori shakes her head. "I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Because…" She catches herself before she speaks, then realizes she's talking to herself as much as Loneva. "Because I'm afraid of what will happen."

"Exactly my point," Loneva says, rubbing her back. "And that's why you need to do it. You need to show yourself what you're capable of."

"There is...a way that I've found I can banish my fear. That's if you are here supporting me. With you around, I feel no fear."

"Alright then. How about we do it together?"

"I...I suppose that will work." She smiles. "So... how about we remove each other's clothes?"

Loneva grins and grabs the sides of Jori's tube top and pulls it upwards as the Sith lifts her arms. A series of whistles and lewd remarks emerge from nearby, and Jori blushes. Loneva unfastens Jori's skirt, pulling it down with her panties. They attract a crowd of locals, evenly split between men and women. The Jedi takes their clothes and tosses them to the crowd, who eagerly catches them, and the two kiss each other, feeling one another's bodies. When they pull apart, Loneva scans the crowd. She points to a man wearing a toga and beckons him over, pointing at her girlfriend's rear. He walks over, lifts his garment, and thrusts himself into Jori. The Sith points to a woman in the crowd and massages Loneva's rear. The woman comes over, kneels, and pulls apart Loneva's cheeks, pushing her face inside and licking frantically. Cheers arise from the crowd as the scene grows lewder and more frantic. Jori drops to her knees, beckoning the young man to continue with her, and takes Loneva into her mouth. As the Jedi stands there, in the middle of the field, with two women eating her, one from each side, she puts one of her breasts into her mouth, sucking on it, and slaps the other, twisting its nipple. Two more women emerge from the crowd, each of them taking one of Loneva's breasts into their mouth. This is too much for her and she cries out, her juices spraying Jori in the face. The Sith eagerly drinks them down as the young man finishes off inside her. He climbs off when done, and several of his peers pat him on the back. Jori stands up and kisses Loneva, not even minding that the local is dripping out from between her legs.

The two of them walk a long route around the area, hand in hand. Before long, their novelty has died off, and the locals pay them no more regard than anyone else. "You're right," Jori says, "I needed this. It really does make me feel better about myself."

Loneva squeezes her hand. "How so?"

"It reminds me that I'm still widely considered desirable, and it makes me want to do what I can to preserve that. I've seen Sith who focus on the Dark Side. They're quite powerful, but far from attractive. Their skin gets pale, their eyes turn a brighter yellow than mine, and they wrinkle. Most of them look like they haven't slept in days. So there it is: Following the Light Side makes you beautiful."

The Jedi nods. "I once had a crush on one of my instructors on Tython. She was in her early seventies, but didn't look a day over twenty."

"Did anything ever become of that?"

Loneva laughs. "Goodness, no. She was married to the Force. I think she drove many men mad with desire. And she was quite dedicated to her craft. Sure, she'd smile if you did well, but it was excruciating to please her. Even if you went out of your way to do so, she'd chide you for being so caught up in the things of this world that your sole motivation was to see her smile. Personally, I think she enjoyed driving people crazy, though she'd never admit it in a million years."

"I assume her strength in the Force was considerable?"

"Well, she was a skilled healer, and I never saw it personally, but I heard that she once pulled an Imperial heavy cruiser out of the sky and crashed it onto the planet she was on. Enough people saw it that I have no trouble believing it actually happened. It was also said that during the war, she threw five well-trained Sith into a wall so hard, it broke half the bones in their bodies. I'd be pretty surprised if she'd died when the Zakuulans invaded."

Jori's eyes go wide. "She doesn't sound like somebody I'd ever want to meet."

"Even other Jedi Masters were afraid of her. She could find the smallest detail about them and turn it into a re-examination of their entire lives."

The Sith raises a brow. "And you're sure it was the Light Side she was in touch with? Because she sounds every bit as malicious as the Overseers on Korriban."

"Oh, I'm sure of it. Every Jedi who studied under her was immensely improved. They were excellent lightsaber duelists and had great control over their emotions."

Jori smiles. "I think I haven't given your order enough credit. It sounds far more diverse than ever I imagined."

Loneva looks at the ground. "I don't know if I'll be able to go back to them once the Eternal Empire is pushed back to Zakuul. It was always a lifestyle where I never quite fit in."

"Really? You always gave me the impression you were fond of it."

She shakes her head. "I did show promise with lightsabers, nobody's ever voiced concern that I might fall to the Dark Side, and my second Master was kind enough. But living the full Jedi code...I'm not sure I can do that. You've taught me to deal with the emotions that come with a physical relationship, and now that I've seen it, I know it's possible. But as I'm sure you can guess, the Council is ever so resistant to change."

"As you pointed out, the Council no longer exists now that the Republic is occupied by the Eternal Empire. Perhaps you could rebuild a new Jedi Order from the ashes."

Loneva sighs. "The idea is tempting, but I'm no leader, and besides, it's likely that many of the other Masters are still alive, but in exile. They'd come back and challenge my Council. Whether they did it peacefully or not doesn't matter, because they'd be familiar faces and everybody would follow them."

"Fair enough. But I think you'd be perfectly capable."

The Jedi kisses the Sith on her cheek. "It's so sweet that you think so."

"Anyway, shall we get to the play?" They make their way to the theater, where their tickets are scanned and they are directed to a small booth in the recessed area around the stage. The play opens on a set that resembles the interior of the Jedi Temple on Tython, though the way the players act is not at all Jedi-like. The Jedi character, "Grand Master Kanele Jahn", wears nothing but a strip of cloth around her chest, and a loincloth. She is instructing four Padawans-three females and a male-who aren't wearing much more..

"My students, who can tell me what it is that the Force teaches, above all else?" she asks.

One of the female students raises her hand. "To love all beings?" she says hopefully.

"No, that's wrong," Loneva whispers loud enough for only Jori to hear.

"That's correct," the Grand Master says, beckoning the girl over. The female student lifts the strip of cloth and takes one of the Master's breasts into her mouth. "And how do we show love?"

Another female is called upon. "By showing compassion to others."

The Master nods, and invites the Padawan up to suck on her other breast. "What is compassion?"

The male student answers. "Unconditional care for others, and a concern for their well-being."

"Very good." She beckons him up and he removes her loincloth and pushes her to the floor, penetrating her. "And finally, what is our duty as Jedi?"

"To promote compassion for all beings in the galaxy," the remaining student says.

"Right. Now come on up and let me teach you compassion," she beckons. The last student comes up, removes the cloth around her own waist, and lowers herself onto the Master's face.

"Well," Loneva says, wide-eyed, "If my lessons had been anything like that, I might have paid better attention."

Jori laughs. "It's not meant to be an accurate representation, I'm quite sure."

The Jedi shushes her. "I know. Let's just enjoy the show." They hold up their opera glasses and watch the scene. When all the actors have climaxed, they climb off the Master and dress themselves. Another female Jedi comes onto the stage. "Master Kanele! I apologize for interrupting your lesson, but we have an emergency!"

"What is it?" Kanele asks, dressing herself.

"There is a group of Sith attacking Corellia, led by a Darth we've never seen before! Local forces are powerless to stop him."

"Oh please," Loneva mutters, "The Green Jedi would have killed him by now. Oww!" She rubs her nipple after Jori flicks it.

"I thought I'd told you to be quiet," the Sith says, "You're bothering the other play-goers."

Loneva points to another booth where a couple are having rough sex, and the woman's mouth is wide open. "It's these booths. They're engineered to let sound in, and keep it from escaping."

The "Jedi Master" exits stage left and the scene changes to Corellia. There, the actor playing the Sith orders his troops to attack CorSec officers. Kanele challenges him, and they fight to an impasse. "I guess there's only one way to settle this," she says.

"Let me guess...the bedroom?" Loneva says mockingly.

The "Sith" waves his hand and the "Jedi Master" gasps as she tears off her loincloth and throws it, as though he was the one who threw it. He removes his own undergarments and pounces on her, rolling around as they fight for dominance. When he's on the ground, she forces him into her. He rolls over, and thrusts into her. Loneva's hand slips between Jori's legs, feeling her sex. Jori smiles and does the same as they continue watching the play. The actors roll over again, the "Jedi" on top of the "Sith", as he grabs her breasts, squeezing and slapping them. She angrily grinds her hips against him, and soon they both climax.

As the next scene plays out, Jori and Loneva seem to forget about the play, still touching each other, and kiss. The Sith, being slightly shorter, takes one of the Jedi's breasts into her mouth, pressing the nipple inwards with her tongue. Loneva strokes her hair with her free hand. Jori suddenly looks up as the stage action gets louder, and sees the "Sith" in the Jedi Temple, with a line of naked "Jedi" waiting to service him, hoping to bring him to the Light. Their scheme, of course, doesn't work, and the "Sith" escapes, taking her to Korriban.

Jori and Loneva enter one another, each fighting to bring the other off, and they succeed during the final scene, where the "Jedi Master" is restrained and a line of Sith Lords and Ladies have their way with her. She gives up, and is pulled over to the Dark Side. She informs the audience that she gladly spent her final days at the Sith Academy, giving herself to all who claim her. Loneva is too worn out to make a smart remark about how this resembles Jori. After a brief rest, the two get up and head off to a restaurant near their spaceport. The Jedi orders a salad with pieces of meat, cheese, and eggs in it, and the Sith orders a spicy dish with meat and grain. They eat in silence until a local woman dressed in a leather catsuit approaches them and sits at their table. "You two are quite gorgeous," she says.

"Thank you," Loneva says, "But we've had quite enough sex for one day."

The woman laughs. "I wasn't here for that, though I thank you for the compliment. You two are a couple, aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

She raises a brow. "Seriously? I was sitting behind you in the theater."

Jori blushes, and immediately takes another bite of her food. "Spicy," she says, hoping the woman will buy her excuse.

The visitor doesn't comment on it. "How long have you two been together?"

"About two years," Loneva says.

"From the sounds of things, you're an Imperial and a Republic citizen."

"That's...technically true," Jori admits.

"How do you make it work?"

Loneva shrugs. "We just do. We rely on one another for a lot, and on political systems, we've just agreed to disagree."

"This your first time on Zeltros?" she asks.

Both nod. "I must admit, the experience has turned out far better than I expected," Jori says.

"In what way?"

"Well, I've gained a lot of confidence about myself, and I've gotten over my jealousy about her. I've watched her with other people, and all I feel is arousal. And I do feel a bit of pride, being able to show off what a gorgeous girlfriend I have to other people." She pauses. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name's Amara. It's my job to make sure that couples leave Zeltros even more in love with each other than they were before. Though there are those who come here to split up and have a little fun. It's my job to make that process amicable."

Loneva grabs Jori's hand. "Either way, we won't be requiring your services. We'll be leaving as soon as the guy we came here with gets back."

"Want me to track him down for you?" Amara pulls out a datapad.

"Just find out where he is. Last we heard, he was with Teleena. She's a greeter here."

Amara thumbs through the pad for a few moments. "Ah yes, it looks like Teleena is currently in Ministrations, one of our cheaper hotels. And it seems that she was reported there with a rather tall Zabrak male."

"That's them," Loneva nods. "I suppose we can wait for them. Wouldn't want to deny Teleena the pleasure of servicing him."

Amara grins. "I guess you were telling the truth. You're one of the most secure offworld couples I've ever seen." She sighs wistfully. "Shame you're not up for another round."

Jori raises a brow. "Are all of your people like this?"

"Well, there are exceptions here or there, but most of us are attracted to both men and women, and we consider monogamy to be a rather outdated concept." She smiles. "Though it is endearing, in a way, to see a couple make it work."

Loneva squeezes Jori's hand. "Well, we may invite other people in with us, or spend some time with others, but our love, our actual, deep love, is strictly for the two of us."

Amara nods. "And I can respect that. Well, I'll leave the two of you to enjoy yourselves. You're welcome on Zeltros anytime." She leaves.

"She seemed friendly," Jori says.

Loneva nods. "Well, that's Zeltrons for you." She finishes off her meal. "Now, how about we go to Ministrations and wait for Rylo and Teleena?"

Jori agrees. They sit in the lobby of Ministrations for around an hour, kissing and embracing one another until finally their quarry emerges. Rylo spots them. "Enjoying the planet?" he asks.

The Sith climbs off Loneva's lap. "Yes. Are you about finished here?"

"Oh, I'm finished here, but not with Teleena."

The Zeltron woman grins. "I've agreed to join Rylo on his bounty hunting adventures as soon as he gets his ship back."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Loneva says. "How about we head back to the ship?"

"The sooner, the better. I can't wait to get started." Rylo lifts Teleena off the ground, kissing her. "Now you go ahead and have a rest here. I imagine being a greeter's a bit difficult if you're walking funny."

The woman laughs. "Oh, you animal. Just be sure you get back here soon."

Rylo sets her down. "Let's go." The three of them head back to their ship, where they plot a course back to Eol Sha. As soon as they enter hyperspace, the two women dress and sit on opposing sides of the dejarik board. "You know, pazaak's a lot easier," he says.

"It doesn't challenge the mind like dejarik," Jori retorts.

"So what'll you two be doing now?"

Loneva captures one of Jori's pieces. "We have some Force-related business to take care of. But as soon as we get back, you can have your ship. I'll return the components to you."

He points to his ankle, where the restrainer is still located. "What about this?"

"Oh! Almost forgot." The Jedi waves her hand and the device detaches itself from his leg. He kicks it across the room. "Hey, watch it! That's my property!"

He shrugs. "It won't break from that."


	18. Chapter 17

"You sure this is everything?" Loneva asks as she levitates cargo boxes into Rylo's ship.

"I've double- and triple-checked," the Zabrak nods.

Jori comes out from the ship, sidestepping the boxes. "Alright, I've reinstalled your transmitter and your ignition coil. You should be able to leave."

The two women stand side-by-side as Rylo faces them one final time. "Well, ladies, I guess this is goodbye."

Jori shrugs. "It's a small galaxy. We may see each other again."

"Force willing," Loneva adds.

"I had a great time with you two," he smiles, "And I hope we do run into each other again."

Loneva steps forward, hugging Rylo around his chest. "Be safe," she says, "And give Teleena our best."

"One last thing before you go," Jori says.

"What?"

"Tell us your real name. 'Rylo Suave' is a very obvious alias."

He smiles. "It's Mahael Koth." With that, he steps into his ship, the ramp closes, and it soars into the Eol Sha sky. Loneva waves behind it.

"He's finally gone," Jori says.

Loneva nudges her girlfriend with her elbow. "Admit it: You'll miss him."

The Sith laughs. "Mainly I'll miss what's between his legs. But yes, he did have a certain charm. And you're sure he won't be able to find his way back here?"

"Quite sure. I erased his title and gave him a copy of Danica. She'll erase our location from his ship's computers the moment he gets out of hyperspace."

"And now there's the matter of you," Loneva says. "We've got to get you to Tython. We should take my ship, since it's got the right codes to get past the automated defenses."

"Very well. I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Jori nods.

"You're in for a real treat," Loneva says as they enter her ship. "Tython's a beautiful place. Long as you can avoid the Flesh Raiders."

Jori looks alarmed. "Flesh...Raiders?"

"The natives of the planet. Large, vicious creatures with wide mouths and thin heads. Not too hard to fight off, but they're still a threat." She tilts her head. "Why, what did you think I meant?"

"I thought...a gang of rapists?"

Loneva laughs. "No, the Flesh Raiders just steal food and supplies." She turns to the ship. "Danica, take us to Tython."

"You got it, boss. And should I drop you off at the Twi'lek village?"

"That would be perfect. You're a smart girl, Danica."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." The ship lifts off and climbs into the sky. As it performs the hyperspace calculations, Jori hugs Loneva. This, however, isn't a loving hug. It's a tight, scared hug.

"Are you okay?" Loneva asks.

"No," she rests her head on Loneva's shoulder. "I'm horribly nervous. The ritual, whatever it is, may help restore who I am, but it might also kill me. At worst...it will strip me of the Force completely. I couldn't live unable to feel the Force. I've grown so used to hearing the life of the galaxy around me. It's practically become a part of me."

Loneva pulls Jori off her shoulder and looks her in the face. "Listen to me. You're a powerful, intelligent, caring woman. You will survive this ritual. I just know it."

Jori pauses for a long while, staring into Loneva's eyes, then puts her hand on the side of her face. "Thank you, my love." She leans forward and kisses her.

The ship soon arrives at Tython and Loneva transmits the codes to disable the automated defenses. There's no reply, and she soon discovers that the defenses are gone, obviously obliterated by the Eternal Fleet. She takes the ship in for a landing at a pad just outside the Twi'lek village, and they step out. She takes a deep breath. "Ah...I'd forgotten how lovely the atmosphere is. And the Force is so strong here."

The Sith inhales. "It smells nice, but I don't feel anything. Perhaps because this planet is stronger in the Light Side."

Loneva grasps Jori's hand. "You will soon. I promise." They walk down the winding trail and are greeted by a male Twi'lek.

"Welcome, travelers, to Kalikori village" he says, bowing. "It's not often we get visitors here. Please, make yourselves at home. We have little to offer, but what we do have is yours. And it has been many years since any Jedi were here."

"How do you know I'm a Jedi?" Loneva asks.

"The way you carry yourself. I used to see Jedi on a daily basis. But they've all been driven away, leaving us vulnerable to the Flesh Raiders. Still, if there's anything we can give, just ask."

"That won't be necessary," Loneva smiles. "We're just headed to the Jedi temple."

"The temple? Well, do be careful. The way there is crawling with Flesh Raiders. They don't go in the temple itself because they think the Jedi cursed it, but they're still a danger."

"We'll be fine," Jori says, "Now could you please give us directions?"

"Just follow that path," the Twi'lek says, pointing to the southeast.

"Thank you." Loneva and Jori walk down the path, handily dispatching all the Flesh Raider ambushes waiting for them. They arrive at the temple to an empty yard. No Padawans, no training droids, no Masters. "Yikes, it looks like some of the rubble from the Imperial strike her is still left over."

"A sad day in our history," Jori shakes her head. "We almost lost the Empire to Revan because of that intelligence blunder."

"Oh, the past is the past," Loneva waves a hand, "Now let's head upstairs. The archives are on the second floor. I'll get the computer working again." The computer turns out only to need its power supply fixed, which Loneva carries out in minutes. She searches the archives for anything on losing one's Force connection. "Ah, here we go. It seems there's a spirit that lives in one of the caves in Kaleth. It should be able to restore your connection."

"Must be a Jedi spirit," Jori says, "Do you really think it will help me, a Sith?"

"Force spirits don't tend to focus on material allegiances, only on your Force strength and actions. You should be fine."

Jori grins. "I like them already."

No Flesh Raiders stand on the route to the cave. The two women walk slowly inside. A few steps in, a voice that they can hear, but can't feel, speaks. "Halt." A shining apparition stands before them: a ghost shaped like a human man. "Who are you, and why have you come to this cave?"

The Sith kneels before the ghost. "I'm Jori Kanath. I seek the spirit who lives in this cave."

"There is none here but me. What do you wish of me?"

"I have lost my ability to feel the Light Side, and I was hoping you could help me restore it. Will you please help me?"

The ghost nods. "This I can do. You need not kneel to me."

Jori stands, dusting her greaves off. "Who are you?" Loneva asks.

"Who I am is not important. But you must leave."

The Sith's eyes go wide. "No, I want her here! She's been by my side for years. Please, let her stay."

"If you wish my help, you will do as I ask. She will not come to harm, but to stay here would interfere with what I must do."

Loneva hugs Jori. "I'll go. I know how important this is to you."

"I'll try not to take too long, my love."

The Jedi kisses her. "I'll be waiting for you in Kalikori." She walks out of the cave.

"She is your lover?" the Spirit asks.

"Yes. I cannot imagine the galaxy without her," Jori answers.

"That is your first problem."

"I beg your pardon?"

The spirit paces before her. "You are too set upon your lover, and not set enough upon the Force."

"How can that be? I've been with her for so long, and I had my Force problems recently."

"How did you lose your ability to feel the Light?" the spirit beckons her to sit.

Jori complies. "It started about six months ago. I was with Loneva-my lover-and we were investigating a downed ship. She's a cyborg and she tried interfacing with the ship's computer. It disrupted one of her critical implants. When I got back to the ship with her, she was dead. I...I couldn't bear the thought of continuing life without her. In my fear, the Dark Side took hold of me and enabled me to bring her back to life. When she came to, I felt even more fear. I worried that using such a powerful Dark spell would pull me further down that path than I cared to go. I refused to become like other Sith, to let the Dark drive me to madness. It must have been using such a deep spell that deadened me to the Light."

"I see," the spirit says, "But you are wrong about the cause. Merely tapping into the Dark Side does not blind one to the Light. Many have tasted the darkness and been redeemed. What robbed you of your affinity was your fear. Your inability to accept your lover's death ignored the natural cycle of life. This caused your fear to cascade and grow."

The Sith glares at the spirit. "So, what are you saying? That Loneva needs to die for me to feel the Light again?"

"No," he says, "Taking the life of another when not in self-defense is not harmonious with the light."

"Then what must I do?"

"You must become able to let go of her," the spirit clarifies. "You must remember what is important in this galaxy-life. The Force is in all living things. It sustains all life. And when a living being dies, it becomes one with the Force. This is the final line of the Jedi Code."

"'There is no death, there is the Force,'" Jori recites, "But how do I make myself ready to handle her death?"

"You must explore your fears, your feelings for her, one by one. You must discover why you have them, and how they can either help or mislead you. I can act as guide to that end." He walks behind her.

"I will accept whatever help you can give me," she says.

"Then close your eyes and open your mind." Jori closes her eyes and awaits the spirit's knowledge. "Your lover-what does she mean to you?"

"Everything."

"Why is this?"

Jori thinks for a moment. "Because I've grown close to her. It started out as lust, but as I got to know her, I realized what a smart, kind person she is."

"But the galaxy is so full of smart, kind people. Do you attach yourself to all of them?"

"No, of course not. I don't know any of them but Loneva."

"So, it is your familiarity that makes the difference? If another smart, kind person came along, and you got to know them, would you grow close, like you have with Loneva?"

The Sith shrugs. "I don't know. I suppose I might, but it wouldn't be the same."

"And why not?"

"Because...I trust Loneva, like I've never trusted anyone else. I think that trust is what makes the difference."

"Could you trust another?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Jori inhales sharply. "Because...if I grew close to them, I'd constantly be worried that I might lose them. I can't bear to go through that again. It was just too painful."

"Then it is fear of pain that keeps you with Loneva?"

She bows her head. "I've never thought about it that way, but I suppose it is."

"That's the same problem. Fear. Your fear cripples you. And that is why you must prepare yourself to let her go."

"So...I must leave her?"

"No...you must be ready to accept that as a possibility." He pauses. "Let us try a test, shall we? Open your eyes." Jori complies. "Now, walk deeper into the cave. I will show you what you need to see."

Jori walks in deeper. She sees a bright meadow and smiles. "I had no idea the cave led here."

"Keep looking."

She looks around and sees Loneva waving to her. "Loneva! W-what are you doing here? The spirit told you to leave the cave."

Loneva runs up to her and embraces her. "Well, here I am. Have you figured yourself out?"

Jori nods. "I believe so."

"Can you feel the Light Side?"

"I haven't tried yet."

A primal scream comes from the trees, and the two women turn to it. A band of Flesh Raiders emerges, charging at them. They ignite their lightsabers and fight. Jori blasts one into a ravine, and takes another with her lightsaber. Loneva cuts down two more, just as the leader jumps at her and catches her in the gut with his blade. The Sith kills him and rushes to Loneva's side. "Hold on," she says, pulling her into her lap. She puts her hand over the wound and focuses, but feels nothing. "Come on, I've done this before." She shakes her hand like she would a malfunctioning electronic device. Still nothing.

Loneva touches a hand to her face. "Don't...it's my time, Jori," she smiles. "Thank you for two wonderful years. They were the best of my…" Her head drops back, leaving her sentence unfinished.

Jori shakes her. "No! No, Loneva, this can't happen again. Loneva, please, come back to me!" The Jedi's body hangs limp. The Sith checks for a pulse and feels nothing.

The spirit appears in front of Jori. "What will you do now?"

She glares at him. "You! You did this! How dare you call yourself a servant of the Light!"

"I did nothing," he spreads his arms, "But I wish to know what you will do."

"Well...I suppose I'll put her on a pyre, like the Jedi do. I'll pay my respects."

"What will you do in the long term?"

Jori wipes her eyes. "I suppose I'll...go back to Dromund Kaas. I'll resume my writing. And I'll try to avoid direct contact with anyone else."

He crouches to her level. "Have you heard nothing I've told you? You're still defining your existence through her. Shutting yourself away will not bring her back, and it will not help anyone."

"I don't know if I can help. I've always disliked spending so much time around others. I can't stand it...their inane babblings about who said what about whose husband at what party, their obsession with pointless activities, their love of superficial merit."

"And you would risk never meeting another person like Loneva? One you could carry on intelligent, meaningful conversation with?"

"But then I'd risk losing them...and putting myself through all this pain a third time."

"What is pain?" the spirit asks. "What purpose does it serve?"

"It's a defense mechanism of the body," she says, "It lets the inhabitant know when something's wrong."

"Does Loneva's death cause any problems for your body?"

Jori shakes her head. "But it does hurt my mind. Knowing that she's gone."

"Why does it hurt that she's gone?"

"Because I can't do the things with her that I so enjoyed."

"But could you not do them with another?"

"I suppose I could…" She sniffles again.

"And if she's no longer alive, does that take away the joys you experienced with her?"

For the first time since entering the cave, Jori smiles. "No. I'll always have those. They'll always be a part of me. Even if she becomes so scrambled within the Force...a part of her will always live in my heart."

"Then, what will you do after her death?"

"I will mourn...and I will cherish her. I don't suppose I'll ever completely heal, but I'll deal with the pain."

The spirit smiles. "Then you have learned." He waves his hand, and the whole meadow and Loneva's body disappear.

Jori looks around frantically. "What? What just happened?"

"You passed the test," he says. "It took a lot of work, but you have taken a large step towards a greater understanding."

"Then...Loneva?"

"Your love still lives. You will find her in the village. Go to her. Make more memories to cherish. You are ready."

"But...what about my Force connection?"

"Reach out," he instructs. Jori does so. "This planet is rich with life. Can you hear it?"

In her mind's eye, Jori sees a dark field, with a faint light at the edge. She focuses on the light. It grows slightly, but she still can't make it out. "It's...like a shout over a great distance. I can't see it clearly, but it's there."

"That is your fear diminishing. Now go...and rebuild your affinity for the light."

The Sith stands, and bows to the spirit. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"May the Force be with you."

Loneva sits on the ground, nursing an injured Twi'lek and instructing the others on how to care for him. "Grind up those athamade leaves," she says, "They should help fight off the infection."

"Can't you heal him?" a woman pleads, "He's done so much for our village."

"I'm sorry," Loneva says, running her hands over his wound, "Healing was never my specialty. I'm much better with a lightsaber. All I can do is buy him time and take away some of his pain."

"Th-that's enough," the wounded Twi'lek says. "At least I'll die peacefully, with those I love near me."

"Stop talking like that!" the woman says. "We need you!" A rustle in the nearby foliage alerts them all. Jori emerges. "Your other friend! She's a Jedi, too. Can she heal?"

"I'm not a Jedi," Jori says, crouching by the Twi'lek, "But I will see what I can do."

Loneva looks at her. "Are you sure?"

"I won't know until I try." The Sith holds her hand above the Twi'lek's wound and concentrates. She feels the force of the life around her, pushing into the air, running into her, and directs it into the wounded man. Her hand feels warm and she runs it over him several times. When she opens her eyes, his wound is closed, though a scar remains. "It's not perfect, but he'll live. Though he should take it easy for the next month."

"Will do."

The female Twi'lek hugs Jori. "Thank you so much for saving my father."

Jori smiles and hugs her back. "It was really no trouble at all."

Loneva puts a hand on Jori's shoulder. "Does this mean…?"

The Sith nods. "Yes. I'm whole again, albeit a little atrophied."

The Jedi taps the Twi'lek on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Could I please have my girlfriend back now?"

"Oh! Sorry." She lets go and backs away.

Loneva walks over to Jori. "I'm so glad this worked out for you."

"Loneva...there's something I need to ask you."

She nods. "Go ahead."

Jori takes her hands. "All this time we've spent together has been phenomenal. The memories are my greatest treasure. I'd like to make many more of them with you, as many as I can." She reaches in her robes for a small box, and pulls it out, holding it up to Loneva. A golden ring with a large green gem inset is inside. "Loneva Delban...will you marry me?"

The Jedi's eyes go wide. Clearly, she wasn't expecting this. The Twi'lek woman has one hand over her mouth and frantically fans herself with the other hand. "Well...I…"

"We don't have to get it legally recognized or anything. No court will do that for a Jedi and a Sith. But you know how I feel about that anyway."

"Jori...I... I just don't know what to say."

"An answer would be nice."

Loneva crouches and closes the box without removing the ring. "I'm not saying no. I'm just saying 'Not now'. You see, this occupation we're under makes life quite difficult, and I'd rather not risk losing you, especially not now." She kisses the back of Jori's hands, closing them around the box. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...ask me again, when the Eternal Empire has been driven back to Wild Space. I want us both to have something to live for."

Jori clearly wasn't expecting this answer any more than Loneva was expecting the question. She pockets the box. "I understand, my love."

The Jedi stands and offers her hand. The Sith takes it and is lifted up. She kisses her. "Come on, let's go. We need to resume our training."

"Very well." The two of them wave farewell to the Twi'leks and climb aboard the ship.

"Danica, take us back to Eol Sha," Loneva instructs.

"And do a nice jig for you too? Whatever high and almighty Mistress commands, Mistress," the computer responds."

"Alright, Danica... _please_ take us back to Eol Sha," Loneva sighs.

"That's better."

"Are you sure you want to keep _that_ much personality in her?" Jori whispers.

"I think it's nice that I keep getting reminders to treat her like a person," Loneva replies.

"Perhaps you could install one on my ship...after toning down the personality just a touch, that is," Jori suggests. Loneva nods.

"You know...I'll see what I can do with this one." She resumes her normal voice. "Danica, when we get back to Eol Sha, I want you to drop us off, then head to Corellia. When you get there, call a restaurant called Bidu's Place and ask for the owner. Play her the hologram I'm about to record. She'll find you a nice place where you can stay."

"Oh, you think I'll just get in the way?" the ship retorts.

"Maybe I'll increase her mental age a bit," Loneva whispers to Jori, who nods. "No, Danica, it's just that Jori's ship is capable of outrunning the Eternal Fleet in case they find us. You wouldn't stand a chance against them. And that's not a criticism, that's just a fact. You're not powered by Isotope 5. I want you to be safe, because someday, I will need you. Just not now, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you understand."

"I...yes, I do. Go ahead and make the holo."

Loneva makes the recording, asking her cousin to find a long-term storage spot for the ship, and explains that when she's back, she will do what she can to help with the restaurant. When it ends, she sits back down, next to Jori and clasps her hand, resting her head on her shoulder. "So, what happened in that cave?"

Jori kisses Loneva's forehead. "I think some things are better left unsaid. The bottom line was, I had a lot of fear that I needed to let go of, and the spirit showed me the way."

"You're not a coward, Jori, and apart from my childish outburst shortly after we got together, I never thought of you as one. You're brave to have lived so long in the heart of the Sith Empire holding ideas like yours. I may not agree with all of them, but they're original, smart, and well-thought out. I never grow bored hearing about economics from you." She lies on her back, resting her head in the Sith's lap. "I never feel unsafe with you around. That's why I didn't give you an outright 'no' on Tython."

The Sith strokes the Jedi's cheeks. "Being brave isn't the absence of fear. It's being able to keep your fear at bay for a little longer than everyone else. When you ran off into the jungle and I lost track of your life signs, I was scared, probably more so than I've been since my Academy days. But when you came back, my fears subsided." She smiles as Loneva begins playing with one of her breasts. "The spirit taught me how to use your love to strengthen myself, and how to keep it at bay when you're not around. I'll be fine."


	19. Chapter 18

Lightsabers clash, two blue blades on a red, at the base of a tall red cliff. The owner of the blue sabers dares not free one up, lest her opponent discover her move and throw her balance off. In the distance, a soft crumble sounds and the owner of the red lightsaber pushes back with the Force and jumps to the right as a rock comes flying at where her head should have been and lands on the ground inches from her opponent, flecking her dark skin with iron-rich dust. She is back on her feet in an instant just as the woman with the red lightsaber advances on her. "You won't last long, Jedi," she says, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Building a field of energy around her, the Jedi smirks. "Your overconfidence is your weakness. Sith always succumb to hubris, Jori."

The Sith strikes at the field. Its unpredictable patterns divert her blow to the right, and she compensates by rotating her wrist and adjusting the angle of the blade. "A child's trick? I'm insulted, Loneva. And it's not hubris when it's a fact." The weak field soon dissipates in Jori's direction with a blinding flash. The grin on Loneva's face fades when she finds the Sith's blade at her throat.

"Fine…I yield." She shuts off her sabers, hooking them onto her belt, and Jori does the same.

"Getting the field up is one thing, but maintaining it takes more practice. I recommend waiting until you're better before using it in combat again." She smiles. "Though I am surprised you held out as long as you did."

"And there's my suggestion for you," Loneva turns around to face her. "You can't help but look when you're about to strike with your blade. Don't think…feel. Let your body respond on its own to the flow of the battle."

Jori pats Loneva's shoulder. "I'm learning…and so are you. It won't be long until you're as proficient in Force spells as I am."

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to learn to dual wield?" the Jedi presses.

The Sith shakes her head as the two walk back to their camp side by side. "I don't mean anything personal by this, but there's something about using two lightsabers that just strikes me as…well, tacky."

Loneva rolls her eyes. "Please don't tell me this our trip to Nar Shaddaa all over again."

"Not at all. You've actually been following my fashion advice…to an extent."

"Yeah, I'd probably feel like following it more if you did laundry more often. Do you have any idea what a pain it is to maintain a shimmersilk robe without a garment reclamator?"

Jori lets out a long series of laughs, bending over, then straightens back up. "I've created a monster."

"By the way, it's your turn to cook lunch."

"Why mine?"

"Because you're better at it."

Jori grins. "Then it's your turn to fix the transceiver."

Loneva offers no argument, but swaps her combat robes in the tent for her work tunic. As she disassembles the transceiver, Jori removes a chunk of varactyl meat from the refrigeration unit and fires up the stove, dropping in a bit of oil. She watches Loneva at work on the transceiver as she chops vegetables. The Jedi notices her. "Aren't you worried about losing a finger?"

"I still haven't," Jori smiles, "And I always enjoy seeing you work. You have such passion for machines."

"Don't give me some long-winded explanation of how that makes me strong. The only machines I use in battle are my lightsabers and my cortical implant."

Jori's grin fades. "I wasn't going to. I know how you feel about the Sith Code. Truth be told, I think it's deficient myself. Sith being led around by their passions is the source of nearly all the Empire's problems today. Instead, they need to learn what motivates people."

"You mean they need to be like Republic Senators?"

"No, not like your Senators. They don't do their jobs properly because the Republic's very structure prevents it."

Loneva snorts. "Here we go again." She recites along with Jori as the Sith speaks her old saying. "There cannot be such a thing as good politics, not due to moral weakness, but due to problems of calculation."

"See? You're learning." She leans to the side to dodge the bolt Loneva has thrown in her direction. "I know you cherish democracy, but would it kill you to show a bit of maturity?"

Loneva sticks her tongue out. "There is no death, there is the Force. And you know why I threw that bolt."

Jori snickers. "Well then, tell me: Why is it your Senators should be permitted to run the lives of your people? Are your people simultaneously too stupid to manage their own affairs and smart enough to choose people to run the entire Republic's affairs?" The Jedi remains silent. "If your legislators are chosen from among your people, are they not subject to the same deficiencies that make your people unfit to rule themselves?" She dumps the vegetables into the pan.

"That's why we have voting," Loneva says, "That's the incentive for them to do their jobs right."

Jori begins dicing the varactyl shank. "And yet 90% of your Senators are re-elected, even when the Senate has an abysmally low approval rating. Tell me how well your system works again." She scrapes the meat into the pan as Loneva tries to justify herself.

"I never said the Republic was perfect. But at least our Senators don't pit our people against each other on the battlefield."

"True enough, but when have I extolled the virtues of the Empire?"

Loneva puts the final component in the transceiver. "You never have. You said something about it being unnecessary, or even a hindrance, for those who wish to follow their passions." She continues after a nod from Jori. "Come to think of it, considering how long we've known each other, and especially the nature of our relationship, I really feel I should know more about you. Much more."

Jori scrapes the food off the bottom of the pan. "For the life of me, I can't understand why. I'm hardly what I'd consider an interesting person."

As she tightens the last bolt on the transceiver, Loneva returns Jori's smile. "You know I disagree with that. Every story you tell me, every idea you explain…whether I agree or not, I always find myself enthralled."

"Are you sure that's not because of my accent?"

Loneva turns on the transceiver, having it run a self-diagnostic. "Well, I'd be lying if I said your accent wasn't sexy. But that's far from the only thing. You're the smartest person I've ever known, you're strong with the Force, you're a great cook, and you're thoughtful and considerate. In fact, if I'd met you in a more social setting, I'd never have guessed you were a Sith." The diagnostic reports no problems, so she begins a covert scan. "That birthday party you threw for me last year was really something special, even though it was just you, me, and Seetwo." Jori opens her mouth to protest, but Loneva interrupts her. "And don't you dare say it was nothing. It may not have seemed like a lot of work to you, but it meant a lot to me. Just accept that you did a good job, alright?"

Now it's the Sith's turn to be at a loss for words. "I…well…I…thank you, Loneva." She dishes the food onto two small plates, handing one to the Jedi.

As they eat, they discuss plans for the future. "At some point," Loneva says, "We'll need to stop preparing and start acting."

"Agreed. We should join your friends' fleet and give them the Eternal Fleet schematics we uncovered."

"For all the good that will do. The data's as clean as I can possibly make it, but it's still pretty corrupted."

"Still, we must take every advantage we can get. Only the Empire's isotope 5 ships stand even a remote chance against the Eternal Fleet."

Loneva nods. "Sorry, I just wish we had something better to offer. I'm unhappy that this is all I have to show for four years of work." Jori's reassurance is cut off by the alarm sounding on the transceiver. Loneva runs over to read it.

"There are ten ships coming out of hyperspace, right by the second moon!"

Finishing her food in a hurry, Jori jumps to her feet. "Zakuulan?"

"It looks like it."

"How did they find us here?!"

"We'll work that out later. Let's break camp and get out of the system before they catch us!" Unable to present any further argument, Jori levitates the cooking supplies and portable sleeping quarters into the ship as Loneva fires up the long-dormant engines. A roar in the sky makes both of their stomachs drop as a Zakuulan transport hovers above them and drops a squadron of Skytrooper droids.

Jori ignites her lightsaber. "I'll hold them off! Get the ship ready!"

Too busy not to go against this advice, Loneva purges the fuel lines in the direction of the invading ship, which backs off, leaving a trail of smoke. The Skytroopers, loyal to Valkorion to the end, ignore this and close in on the Sith. Loyalty to their Emperor doesn't shield them from a Force blast that sends two of them flying into the face of the nearby cliff. One of them explodes. A third, obviously the squad leader, charges at Jori, who hits it with a lightning bolt, but not quite fast enough as it slams the butt of its rifle into her shoulder, fracturing it. She cries out, and the droid is beheaded by one of Loneva's thrown lightsabers. The Jedi Force-jumps to her. "Leave me. Save yourself and the schematics!"

Another Skytrooper ship roars above them as Loneva scoops Jori up and slings her across her shoulder. "Do I ever?"

The Sith sighs. "Why do I even bother?"

The ship's turrets, fitted with a defensive subroutine, fire on the dropship. It explodes behind Loneva just as she reaches the ramp and scrambles inside. "Danica!" she shouts to the ship's AI, "Get us out of here!"

"Gladly!" it responds and the ramp closes as the ship rises into the air.

Loneva begins setting a cast for Jori's shoulder. "Set a hyperspace course for CZ-198!"

"Calculating now."

The ship's comlink opens. "Republic vessel, you are charged with the destruction of Zakuulan property. Power down your engines and surrender to the Eternal Empire, and you will be given a fair trial."

With a flick of her wrist, Loneva shuts off the comlink, putting a kolto patch directly on Jori's wound, then setting the bone.

"Course calculated," Danica announces.

"PUNCH IT!" Loneva screams. The ship lurches forward and the stars streak across the window as they enter hyperspace.

"We made it, boss," the AI says.

"Why?" Jori asks, a single tear escaping her eye as she looks away. "Why do you keep risking your life for me, you damned fool?"

"Because that's what I do."

Jori looks back at her. "Well, stop. Saving the galaxy should be your priority."

The Sith blinks, clearly confused as Loneva clutches her good hand with both of hers. "I can't do it without you. If you hadn't come along, I very well might have given up and thrown myself on Zakuul's mercy. You remind me of what I keep fighting for, so please, promise me you'll be more careful with your own life. This insane death wish of yours needs to stop. Live…for me, and for the galaxy."

Jori shuts her eyes tightly. "Stop it. You're turning me into a sentimental fool."

"I'll only stop if you let me kiss you."

She sighs deeply, opening her eyes. "If you must." She clutches Loneva's hands as they lock lips. When at last they part, she looks up at her. "I love you too, my Jedi."

Loneva smirks. "Now you get yourself some rest. And don't you dare get up, or I swear to the Force I'll sedate you."

Jori's eyes almost disappear into her head. "Yes, Mistress."


End file.
